Having a Wild Time
by Vahn
Summary: Momoyo Kawakami, an unstoppable force never defeated in combat looking for her next great challenge. Ranma Saotome, never loses when confronted by any overwhelming enemy. What happen when two of the most powerful martial arts school clash? My attempt at a martial arts love comedy romance.
1. Seriously, I'm bored out of my mind!

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Update and corrected 3-14-14. Special thanks to both Archangel Igneel and Vandenbz and Exalted for helping me edit this chapter and volunteering to edit all future chapters! Without these lovely editors this fic would have been dead in it's infancy ! ./bow bow.

TIMELINE: for Majikoi after the Kawakami Academy class war for Ranma before the failed wedding.

Chapter 1 : Seriously! I 'm bored out of my mind!

Within an ancient shrine, located in Kawakami City, an elderly yet still powerful man could be found alone, deeply focused on his own thoughts. In fact, despite his advanced age his body was still so strong that few could rival him at even half of his age. Dressed in his shrine robes the Grandmaster of the Kawakami school sat in his room and meditated over his latest dilemma.

Kawakami Tesshin, the Grandmaster of Kawakami style, found himself deeply concerned. Momoyo, his heir and also his granddaughter, was becoming more unhinged with each passing day. The need to battle, to absolutely crush any who stood in her way, was starting to overwhelm her self-control. She was growing more reckless, seeking fight after fight wherever she went, even going so far as to intentionally handicap herself to make her fights more interesting. The girl was was living dangerously on the edge as a martial artist.

It truly was a shame that there was not one person in her age range who could pose a challenge her anymore, she had overcome every opponent and the only ones that could actually give her a decent challenge now would be the other three Devas.

"Hrummph.." Kawakami Tesshin sighed again as he inhaled another puff from his peace pipe. '_That girl, what am I ever going to do with you Momoyo?'_ He asked himself for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"Yo! Long time no see Tessy!" A familiar old crackling voice said unexpectedly.

The Elder Kawakami snapped open his eyes and looked to where the voice originated, beside him. Very few people could sneak up on him and the only one that had done it last was twenty years deceased. Yet when he looked, he found his deceased friend.

"Happosai!" Tesshin whispered before clapping his hand together and bowing his head in respectful silence for the dead.

"Hey! I'm not dead yet!" Happosai, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School protested indignantly.

Tesshin eyes widened with surprise momentarily before shock was replaced with joy and his mouth formed a wide smile. "Happosai! I was told you were dead! Yet here you are alive, how?" He asked his long time friend.

"Hmph!" Happosai said crossing his arms before taking out his own pipe. "Two of my students tried to kill me but they failed, it's not that easy to kill someone as great as me." He said puffing out his chest in pride.

Tesshin merely sweat dropped with his friend's words. Most normal students wouldn't try to kill their master. He briefly shuddered at the thought of Momoyo trying her hand at it before banishing the image and turning his attention back to his friend. "Well I must say, it's nice to see you again it's been to long! Come, stay with me for a drink!" He said happily and called his maid in by ringing the servant bell.

"Yes Master Kawak- Urk! Happosai!" Reiko, the long time servant of the Kawakami clan, said in disgust after catching sight of the old diminutive troll, one she had hoped to never see again. "You're supposed to be dead!" She pointed at the three hundred year old pervert accusingly.

"Reiko..?" Happosai muttered softly as he spied the long time servant in her traditional kimono. The emotion in his voice apparently took her by surprise as she actually softened her eyes as he approached her. "Reiko..." He said softly looking at her and before she knew it tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Happosai..." Reiko said softly, touched by the emotion the old pervert was showing. Perhaps time matured him?

"You got old and fat!" Happosai wailed crying river of tears while pointing accusingly at the loyal care taker.

"Die." Reiko said flatly and took a tea tray that she had with her and smashed the old pervert like a disgusting cockroach. "I'll take my leave Kawakami-sama." She bowed politely to her master before exiting the room gracefully.

Tesshin breathed a sigh of relief, Reiko honestly scared him sometimes, but then again she was the only one that could keep Momoyo and the kids in line. He looked back to his friend and was not surprised to see him quickly recovering. "Well just like old times, eh Happy?" He grinned and watched as his old friend right himself with no apparent sign of injury and return his grin. "Calls for a celebration don't you think? You being alive and all?"

"You read my mind Tesshin!" Happosai said with a happy dance in his step as his old time friend took out bottle upon bottle of his stash of fine sake.  
"To life-" The two old men said together. "- And young nubile girls!" They finished.

"DIE PERVERTS!" Was the only warning they received, as twin trays immediately flew in from the window and smacked them both right in the back of their heads.  
Twitching on the floor Happosai was the first to recover. "Tes-tessy?" Happosai croaked out, wishing that the world would stop spinning so he could get off.

"Ye-yes Happy?" Tesshin answered with a wince.

"Reiko got mean." Happosai said sagely, finally clearing his head and getting back up like nothing had happened.

Tesshin could only nodded in the same sage-like manner.

++++ Later that evening +++++

The sounds of shuffling feet echoed as the Kawakami children returned from yet another excursion from their private hang out, an the old abandoned building. First and always at the helm was the elder sister of the group, long slim legs, large sized breasts, a sultry face with blood red eyes and framed by beautiful long black hair, their martial artist extraordinaire and battle-crazed wild woman, Momoyo Kawakami. Trailing right behind her like a good underling was a shorter boy with dark brown hair that was not neatly combed, was their resident tactician, Yamato Naoe. Attached to the arm of said boy was a sexy girl with a short apple bob cut, Miyako Shina.

Trailing behind the three a tall handsome boy with wild hair wrapped in a bandana was Soichi Kazama, the acknowledged Captain of the group. Next, flanking his side were his two most dependable friends, his brothers in arms. Morooka Takuya often called Moro, was a small short quiet boy with a blue bang covering one of his eyes. Gakuto Shimazu, who was on the other side of Kazama, was the complete opposite of the small effeminate looking Morooka,being tall, buff and rather extroverted.

Finally the last group to go in was a trio of girls. The first one that stuck out would be the blond foreign exchange student from Germany, Christiane Friedrich, her beauty stunned the her class mates right away. Unfortunately her notions of Japanese culture were mostly incorrect, and her general outlook on things came from Historical-period Japanese dramas. The girl chatting animatedly next to her with long dark brown hair and two little ornament balls as decoration on in her hair was Kazuko Kawakami. Though the cheerful and energetic girl was Momoyo's sister, they looked almost nothing alike as Kazuko was adopted.. Her cheerful demeanor earned her the nick name Wanko, which means puppy, of course, it doesn't help that she responds to anyone using a dog whistle.

Lastly was the shy and quiet one of the three girls, who was trying very hard to fit in with the rest of the group. At a glance, she was a cool looking beauty with a long pony tail reaching to her back. Mayuzumi Yukie was on a mission to make a hundred friends. Due to her training whenever met with a stressful situation, her facial expressions would become intimidating, scaring people away. Her only companion in her trying time was Matsukaze, a horse shaped phone strap that allegedly was possessed by a spirit to befriend Mayuzumi. Of course, a little known fact is that Mayuzumi is an expert ventriloquist and have yet to fool anybody with her 'spirit' story.

"I'm going to my room see ya!" Gakuto the sturdy man of the group said. " I'm pooped."

Shortly after, both Moro, the silent one of the group and the Captain, the bandana wearing leader of the group excused themselves leaving Yamato alone with the girls.

Yamato looked over to his love and noticed the way she fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable about something. '_Momoyo Kawakami, the epitome of a Yamato Nadeshiko, a Japanese Beauty. Long dark beautiful hair, red seductive eyes, huge breasts and as an ass man would have to rate as the best.'_ He thought with admiration.

Truly the best...too bad she rejected him…twice. Life could be so unfair.

"Enjoying the view little bro?" Momoyo asked in her seductive voice to her pseudo little brother/underling. She then raised her arms up and stretched in a sexy pose and noticed the small blush on his face. "Too easy." She laughed lightly as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Once inside and alone, she closed the door to her room and leaned back on the frame before giving off a tired sigh. Already she could hear the dispute between the girls over who would do what for Yamato. She loved Yamato, she truly did, but as much as she loved him, he was unable to stand on equal footing with her. She huffed ruefully blowing a few strand of hair from her forehead out of her eyes; she doubted that anyone could at this point.

Momoyo sighed once again as she started to unbutton her school uniform jacket when she sensed a powerful presence nearby, and gave a feral grin. Unable to stop herself, the blood in her body started to boil at the thought of a strong opponent to fight. Something to relieve her of her boredom; heck even taking out the girls in a three on one fight wasn't cutting it for her anymore, and messing with Yamato only helps so much.

Before Momoyo knew it, she found herself at the door to her grandfathers' studies and opened it without even knocking only to find her grandfather drunk off his ass with a pint sized old man who was small in every sense of the word.

"Oh~ my~, Tessy! Joo been holting ouch on meee!" The tiny old man slurred drunkenly before, to her amazement, the man lurched forward and then disappeared…as if he had never been there to begin with!

Confusion ruled her senses at first, until she felt some sort of pressure on her chest. Looking down she saw the tiny old man, now identified as a pervert, fondling her breast while motor boating it at the same time…. Amusing. " Are you quite done?" Momoyo asked politely.

Happosai was in pure heaven! These were grade S breasts, definitely supreme, there were no doubt about it. '_These might be better then Ranma—chans!'_ Hearing her question he nodded blissfully before his combat instincts sharply kicked in, making him leap away from the extremely pretty girls bosom. An instant slower and he would have been bisected by a powerful Ki-enhanced attack.

"Hey hey now," Momoyo said with a beautific smile, but with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You got your feel, now you just gotta pay a small fee for it that's all." The smile never leaving her face.

"Fee?" Happosai asked quickly sobering up. "How much?"

"Oh nothing too much…just your life!" Momoyo declared as she charged at the old pervert, rearing her fist back to end the mans life. "Consider yourself lucky, not many had ever touched my breasts." Unleashing her strike, expecting to end it all in one blow…. However, to her utter joy she found that he had dodged her once more, and whats more it seems like he used little to no effort to do it! Using her impressive instincts she turned around and homed in on the pervert intending to kill him.

Once again, to Momoyo's utter delight, her strikes were all being dodged! Grinning ferally, she realized that this meant she could let loose even more and lose herself in the bloodlust completely! "Yes! Yes! Make this fun for me, make it fun!" She yelled out sadistically, eyes darkening in bloodlust.

Happosai was dodging for his dear life, this girl...this girl was incredible! Her skill was incredible, and the power behind those punches was nothing to sneeze at. He could be seriously hurt, or worse, if she landed even a single solid blow. "Now now, sweet heart, can't we just talk this out?" He said in between her blurred fist.

"No! No talking, talking ruins the fun! Fight me!" Momoyo yelled completely loosing herself in the battle…

_**WHACK!**_

…Before a sharp "WHACK" to her head brought her back to her senses.

"Momoyo stop this now!" Tesshin shouted, having seen the look of pure joy radiating on his heir's face. He did not doubt Happosai's skill, but at his age any real strike by his granddaughter could be potentially fatal. Especially with him half drunk as it was.

"But he copped a feel and I haven't had a good opponent in SOO Long!" Momoyo pleaded desperately while looking at the tiny pervert, bloodlust still prevalent in her eyes.

Not much scared Happosai, but there was one rule he sticks by, "Don't mess with the crazy one". The girl here seemed to be a little too battle-crazed and fatalistic for his taste. "A student of yours, your heir I assume? She's too good to be anything else." He asked politely giving a knowing look to his old friend.

"Yes, my granddaughter, Momoyo Kawakami." Tesshin replied to his friend proudly.

"You realize she's..." Happosai wanted to say a berserker, but what he saw did not quite fit a berserker who would lose themselves completely, this girl was just battle hungry.

"Yes." Tesshin said with a solemn nod looking at his granddaughter and saw her merely give a pout. "However, she has hit _that_ invisible wall."

Happosai eyes widened in disbelief and understanding. "I see." He muttered to himself before turning his attention back to Momoyo. "No one wants to play with you huh."

"Yes, so you should, you should totally let me play with you." Momoyo said hastily before shooting the tiny pervert a seductive look. "I'll even let you touch - my - breast." She whispered out huskily, bringing her hand to slightly cup her bosom to further entice the old man.

"Oh my god! She's just like Sakura!" Happosai said his eyes widening in complete understanding.

Momoyo looked a bit startled. "Grandmother? What about her?" She asked, honestly confused as to what her grandmother had to do with all this… most importantly why no one was fighting yet!

"She was just like you, always searching for the next battle and losing herself to it completely, at least, before your grandfather tamed her of course." Happosai said with a sly grin to his friend. "My dearie, you have an itch that needs scratching badly." He said sagely only to find the girl standing before him, he could even see underneath her skirt.

"Fight me." Momoyo said again, a tone desperate need in her voice.

Happosai looked at his friend, then looked to his friends' granddaughter. "My dear, if I was two hundred years younger I would take you up on that offer, but the one that is likely to defeat you would win your heart."

"So, don't you want a nubile girl like me at your beck and call?" Momoyo said in her seductive tone leaning down so to give the small pervert a view of her chest.

Happosai gulped and nearly nodded yes, but then quickly remembered something important. "My dear, defeating you is a certainty. Surviving the night with you, however, would be the end of me." He said with a shudder. The girl would kill him! Give him panties, not death!

Momoyo looked down at the old pervert in disappointment. Guess she wouldn't be able to kill him or go all out..disappointing. Breathing in and out, slowly and deeply, she turned her back to look at her grandfather. "I guess I'll be going now." She said casually and was prepared to return to her room when the old pervert jumped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow to wondering what he wanted.

"You didn't let me finish my dear!" Happosai said smugly. "I might not may be able to do anything for you but my future heir can." Happosai said with an evil smirk. Oh that ungrateful heir of his was about to get payback of the highest order, besides Momoyo would make the Anything Goes line extremely powerful, definitely a better candidate then Akane.

"Your heir?" Momoyo asked cupping her chin, trying to picture the heir of this old pervert. The only image that came to her was another old geezer, though likely less ancient, because surely anyone near her age worth fighting had already been defeated by her. "He's as old as you I take it, give or take a couple of hundred years?" She asked wryly.

"Nope, the boy's only seventeen and he's going to be my heir whether he knows it or not!" Happosai chuckled sinisterly, but was surprised to see the disappointment on the girls face as she once again started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To my room," Momoyo replied curtly. "A seventeen year old cannot hope to stand up to me." She said confidently, without a shred of doubt as in her experience nothing stood to disprove the fact. "Anyone that's worth their salt has already been defeated by me." She said thumbing her chest for emphasis.

"She's right," Tesshin said to his friend. "All the best fighters in her age group and some even older have been bested by her, I'm sure your heir is skilled but he probably wouldn't hold a candle to Momoyo." He said confidently, puffing his chest out in pride.

'_Challenged accepted.'_ The old pervert thought at his long time friend dismissive tone."He killed Saffron." Happosai said casually and smirked as he saw Tesshin face looked complete and utterly shocked at this one simple statement.

Momoyo heard her grandfathers gasp and stopped right where she was. Turning back she saw the look on her grandfathers' face. "Saffron? The Greek spice?" She asked, wondering why the mention of a spice could incite such a reaction in her grandfather.

Shakily, Tesshin took a deep breath. "Your heir…defeated Saffron? Bested the Phoenix King of Jusendo?" Tesshin couldn't believe his friend was telling the truth, but the smug self-satisfied way his friend was carrying himself and the pride he radiated was all too real.

"Hey, who's Saffron old man?" Momoyo asked impatiently, as she had rarely seen her grandfather so shocked like this.

"He is…Saffron is a phoenix , a fire lord. An unbeatable, unstoppable, and unrelenting God-King of the Phoenix Tribe of China." Tesshin whispered gravely, his spine shuddering at the thought of that…being. "Happosai and I fought him over a hundred years ago to a draw, and even then we nearly died." Tesshin whispered reverently remembering the intense battle. "He could create fire that would melt rocks within seconds, and any damage inflicted upon him was healed almost instantly. An immortal warrior."

"Oh?" Momoyo simply asked, her interested piqued. She dreamed of having an all out one-on-one battle against an opponent like that. She began to lose herself to fantasies of just such a fight when her train of thought suddenly halted as she recalled Happosai's words and her grin turned down right bloodthirsty once again, turning to Happosai with a bright if nearly unhinged look in her eyes. "You said your heir killed him?" She asked biting her lower lip, trying to hold back her sheer explosive excitement at the thought of the supposed young heir of Happosai, which became even more difficult with the diminutive Master's nod.

"How?!" Tesshin asked in a hushed whisper. He and Happosai saw no way around both Saffron's power and regenerative ability. It was simply too much to accept easily.

Happosai, seeing Momoyo's hungry look, could only grin. The girls in the Kawakami family only go for strong men, in that respect they are much like the Amazons, only instead of dominating the male, they submit to them if proven worthy. Still, he should get something out of this deal that he was arranging for his ungrateful heir now, shouldn't he?!

"Hmmm, my mind seems a little fuzzy, maybe if you give me your bra my memo- hotcha!" Happosai exclaimed, as before he finished the word bra, Momoyo had quickly determined his intent and removed the the pervert found it on top of his head, and it was black and lacy to boot! "Oh my silky darling! Such power!" He cooed as he rubbed his face against the bra cup.

"Talk!" Momoyo demanded simply, her need to test herself against this new challenger being held back by a mere hairs width. "How come I haven't heard of him before if he's so powerful?" She found her knees shaking with barely contained excitement. Very few people earned respect from her grandfather, yet at the mere mention of this Saffron's defeat she saw it. She wanted to know more about this mysterious boy.

"That is because unlike the Kawakami school of marital arts, which is aggressive and set to detect any hint of hostility. MY school focus on the passive aggressive side so we do not give away our intention." Happosai said puffing out a ring of smoke from his pipe, that he just seemed to pull out of thin air as they were talking. "The reason why you never sensed him was because he never gave off any killing intent."

Tesshin stroked his bread in consideration. What his friend had said was indeed true, the Anything Goes school would be blind to the Kawakami detection technique due to their more passive aggressiveness as opposed to his styles' pure aggressiveness.

"Give me your panties and I'll tell you something even more intresti- hotcha!" Happosai exclaimed in excitement once more, as he saw the black panties being held in Momoyo's hand.

"It better be interesting or else I will burn it." Momoyo said evilly, now knowing the little perverts' weak spot.

"No! Don't burn the silky darling sister!" Happosai pleaded with watery eyes. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

"Better. Be. Worth. It." Momoyo enunciated each word carefully, Happosai easily reading the underlying threat if it wasn't, and the unspoken promise given if it was true.

"Do you two remember the Mount Horai incident?" Happosai asked as he looked at the two Kawakami practitioners, though one eye remained glued to his prize.

"What about it?" Momoyo asked impatiently, started to fill her hand with Ki to destroy her panties. What did she care about some mountain?

"It was said to have been destroyed by an earthquake, are you telling me was not, my friend?" The Grandmaster of the Kawakami school asked, an eyebrow rising steadily.

Happosai pounded his chest proudly and grinned at Tesshin. "It was destroyed in an earlier battle my heir fought." He said with a grin.

Tesshin's eyes sharpened and searched for any signs of deception from his old friend. Finding none, he felt the need to ask. "You're serious aren't you? He actually destroyed that mountain?" He asked his old friend.

"I don't know the details, he didn't see fit to share it with me. " Happosai grumbled, such an ungrateful student. "However! I do know that he came out of that battle the victor and the mountain was destroyed by his own actions."

"Incredible." Tesshin whispered before looking at Momoyo and, for the first time, he felt hope take root in his heart. If his heir was all his old friend said he was, then maybe, just maybe, he might be able to help Momoyo after all.

"Oh!" Bringing Tesshin out of his thoughts, as Happosai pounded his fist into his open palm. "Did I forget to mention this was almost a year ago when he did this? He's grown much stronger since." Happosai said, in a matter of fact tone as he rubbed his knuckles on his shirt.

Momoyo could not believe this, she was half convinced that she must be in some kind of dream at this point. She was pretty sure that, given time, she could destroy a mountain. But something like that would take a lot of her energy and this..Heir of the old man did it. "Let me fight him and you can have these." She said twirling her black lace panty around her finger casually.

"DEAL!" Happosai said instantly and jump up to grab the silky undergarment from the girl's hand. Instantly he buried his head into her panties and took a deep whiff. "Ahhhh, so pure, so fresh. Young girls are the best!"

His sense of nirvana was cut short when suddenly the bra and panty from Momoyo caught on fire and were reduced to ashes before he could respond. Before he could even shed a tear, Tesshin spoke up. "Were those anyone elses, I would have let you keep it. However, she IS my granddaughter." He said sternly.

Happosai stared silently at his friend feeling betrayed.

"Old man." Momoyo said softly, surprised at her grandfather protectiveness.

"If anyone should be groping her panties it should be me!" Tesshin yelled loudly, the fires of perversion igniting within his eyes.

"Knew it." Momoyo said flatly and promptly ignored her grandfather in favor of the old diminutive pervert. "Now tell me, what is your heirs name?"

"His name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome." Happosai said with a grin. "You wouldn't happened to be interested in fighting him would you?" He asked in an off hand manner.

"He won't disappoint me?" Momoyo asked seriously.

"My dear, he my be disappointing in a lot of things, but martial arts is something no one, or even those older than him, have bested him at." Happosai said laying it on thick.

"That's because he never met me." Momoyo said giddily. "I am going to destroy him." Oh the battle she would have!

"You can try." Happosai said egging her on, only to be surprised when the girl picked him him and put him between her breast. It happened so fast that by the time he thought to grope she had let him go.

"Bring him here to fight me-" Momoyo said and looked at Happosai. "and you can have anything in my lingerie drawer as payment." With that she skipped away, giddy at the prospect of fighting an opponent that could level mountains. Perhaps this Ranma Saotome would be worthy foe? She prayed to the Kami that he would not fall short of his promised ability like most of the other men she faced before.

Tesshin watched his grand daughter go, a skip in her step, an actual skip! He then turned back to his old friend. "You felt her power, you truly think your heir can handle her?" He asked for confirmation.

"Tessy, after seeing her and experiencing her strength and skill, I can honestly say he was born to fight her," Happosai said sagely. "I'll bring Ranma here in three days time, tell Momoyo I will do my shopping then."

"Hey! That's not fair! I told you anything by Momoyo is mine!" Tesshin Kawakami protested.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Two metal trays of steel homed in on the two Grandmasters and smashed into their bald heads.

Both, face first on the ground, groaned in shared pain as the metal trays had warped around their targets. Giving a detailed impression of the back of their bald heads.

"T-tessy," Happosai groan out in pain.

"Ye-Yes Happy?" Tesshin replied in just as much pain.

"Reiko-chan got REALLY mean." Happosai barely finished before passing out from the blow to the head.

TBC...

AN: So here is it the nice clean better grammatically correct version of this chapter. One again I cannot thank my editors enough, seriously! Thanks guys! So now that this chapter is out and I am continuing this to the end. Like I said in my previous note, this is sort of like Seahorse as I feel the romance side of fic writing calling me. Having finally seen Majikoi I decided Ranma would go like that universe like peanut butter to jam. It just fits.

However like any writer, I am trying to improve upon myself and see if I can along with Romance and Drama do a martial arts love comedy while making it plausibly romantic! It's a challenge I set for myself with this and so here we are, already the second and third chapters are being worked on. I initially thought of doing this as a one shot like Seahorse but one of the complaints then was that it was too long. So I decided to break it up into more manageable pieces and polish each part to get a better whole.

So thank you for everyone enthusiastic response in the review section and I hope I don't disappoint :D

Once again C+C always welcome, Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^

Oh for those that don't know , yes Majikoi is an ero game, I personally suggest reading the Manga first then watch the anime so you wouldn't be lost. It's really good.


	2. Seriously, Have you gotten stronger?

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz who hard work was able to clean up this fic immensely! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Seriously, Have you gotten stronger?

+++++Nerima++++

Ranma surveyed the trail of the utter devastation that had been laid across the Nerima district. It all started when Taro had once again brought his problems to Nerima looking for the old pervert, despite him telling the cursed boy that the old letch was not currently in the area,Taro persisted in his belief that Ranma was lying and covering for the pervert. '_As if_.' Ranma thought with a snort.

"Give me the old letch now or else I'll get really mad!" Taro threatened as he leapt at Ranma who easily evaded the pantyhose-wearing boy's strike.

Frowning, he waited for Taro to do a follow up attack but the pantyhose boy looked a bit worn out. Ranma hated to say it but either Taro had gotten slower or he was beginning to get faster.

"Like I told you rocks for brains the little perv ain't here so why don't you just take your bullshit outta here!" Ranma shouted back before landing a powerful kick on the cursed boy, slamming him into the nearby wall. To his surprise Taro actually looked dazed from the attack. Concerned, he went down to check."Yo, you okay?" He asked as he snapped his fingers in front of the bull-headed boy.

"Ranma! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Akane shouted from the sidelines.

Ranma shot a look to fiancee #1 before glancing back to the pantyhose boy before shrugging his shoulders. "I hate Wednesday." He grumbled before jumping away and landing lightly beside Akane.

"Honestly, you can play with Taro after school!" Akane chided as she started a brisk jogging pace to Furinkan High. "Hurry up before we're marked late."

"Right." Ranma said agreeing before turning back around to look at Taro who still appeared dazed from his attack. Weird, usually Taro would have been up by now. "Want me to carry you?" he asked his fiancee casually.

Akane stopped in her tracks and a light blush adorned her face before she smacked him hard with her book bag. "Baka!" She shouted in embarrassment. "What kind of perverted things are you trying to pull now?!" She huffed before turning back around and running off as if Ranma was on fire.

"Ow..." Ranma said as he gingerly touched his head and felt a typical Akane lump growing there. He didn't understand why she was always hitting him, he was being civil for crying out loud! She was the one that was worried about them being late, nothing was faster than roof hopping. "Stupid tomboy." He grumbled and ran after her only to hear the familiar ringing of bells from a bike.

"Airen!" Shampoo, Amazon of the Joketsuzoku, said in greeting as she tried to land on her favorite landing pad, Ranma. To her surprise she watched him nimbly sidestep her perfect landing and found herself forced to adjust her balance on the bridge rails. "Nihao!" She said cutely as she quickly regained her balance.

"Shampoo." Ranma said in a flat tone while giving his unofficial fiancée #1 a half lidded stare. He took to moment to admire her, he had to admit she was looking pretty cute in her white chinese-style silks today. "We really going to pretend that didn't happen?" He asked staring at her bike.

"Shampoo have no idea what Husband talking about." Shampoo said glibly as she biked slowly beside Ranma, keeping pace with him. "Shampoo see Airen already knocked fuck out of stupid bull boy yes?" She said looking back to Taro's still-unresponsive form briefly before turning her attention back to her husband to be.

"Yeah, he must have been feeling under the weather or something, he went down easier than I thought." Ranma said offhandedly as he put his hands into his pockets and continued walking. Something about their last exchange bothered him but he didn't know what.

"Hmmmm~~~~" Shampoo hummed as she looked at Ranma and gave him a piercing stare.

"What?" Ranma said defensively. She wasn't eyeing him in her usual predatory way, in fact she was looking at him in a way he hadn't quite seen before.

"Hmm, maybe great grandmother right about you after all." Shampoo said softly to herself.

"SAOTOME! DIE!" Mousse, the Hidden Weapon Master, shouted from out of the blue.

Ranma, reacting on pure instinct, dodged all of Mousse's throwing knives, quickly closed the gap between the two and sent Mousse flying off with a rising dragon uppercut.

"I'll returnnnnnnn..." Mousse's voice trailed off as his trajectory sent him flying away.

"Hmmmm..." Shampoo said eyeing Ranma again.

"What? What did the old ghoul say bout me?" Ranma asked, interested to know.

"Not sure if should tell Airen." Shampoo said evasively as they reached Furinkan High's school gate. "Bai bai Airen! Think of Shampoo kay?" She said with a flighty wave before turning her bike around and leaving Ranma alone.

"Grrr.." Ranma growled a bit but blew it off, something about that entire exchange with Mousse bugged him too. He just didn't know what.

"Ranma HURRY, you have a minute before the bell rings!" Akane shouted from the window of their classroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Ranma said as he ran quickly toward the school building and with a single leap was inside their classroom just as the bell rang.

School passed by quickly for Ranma and before he knew it, it was time to go home.

"And remember class! Any one that wants to go on the senior trip has to have their form filled out and returned by Friday!" Hinako , their short pretty teacher said happily while sucking on a multicolor swirly lollipop. "See you tomorrow!"

"Stand!" The Class Rep shouted. "Bow!" She signaled as all the student save Ranma stood and bowed.

Ranma was just looking disinterestedly outside the window until Akane smacked him lightly on his arm with her book bag. "Huh, Kane, we done?" He asked before standing up to stretch.

"Yes, let's go home, I have this new curry recipe I wanted to try." Akane said happily and did not notice the distressed look on Ranma's face.

While Akane's cooking wasn't bad anymore per say, it still left a lot to be desired. Who was he kidding? It left a lot to be desired but at least she tried hard. Seeing her hopeful look Ranma resigned himself to his fate. "Right. Sounds great." The pigtail boy said in a strained tone.

"You'll love it!" Akane said happily and left together with Ranma. No sooner were they out of the school was Ranma instantly flanked by Ukyou.

Instantly Ranma felt the temperature drop so fast he wondered if he was channeling the Soul of Ice. "Yo Ucchan, didn't see you earlier." He nodded to his best friend in greeting.

"Yeah, had to get my business license renewed so I had to skip school today." The young brown-haired entrepreneur said.

"Then why are you here?!" Akane said accusingly while turning her nose up at her rival. "Shouldn't you be at your restaurant or whatever?" She made a waving gesture with her hand.

"I always have time to walk home with my Ran-chan!" Ukyou said happily while looking at Akane and emphasizing the "Ran-chan" point. "You don't mind do you Ran-chan?" She asked in a half afraid half hurt tone.

"Huh? No, I think it's great!" Ranma said honestly. Who wouldn't want to spend more time with their best pal right? Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Akane's aura suddenly got darker.

"Fine if you like to walk home with your "cute" fiancee so much then go ahead,I'm just going to be a third wheel around here!" Akane shouted angrily before socking Ranma in the face and sending him flying off to into a wall.

"Hey! Whadda do that for you tomboy?" Ranma shouted back angrily. The punch didn't even hurt him, it was just the momentum of the punch itself that smashed him into the wall.

"Stupid Baka!" Akane shouted at him before running off.

Ranma once again sighed dejectedly. Almost two years now, two years and she still jumped to conclusions just as easily as the first day. He wondered if sometimes the engagement was even worth it anymore.

"Hey Ran-chan, you okay?" Ukyou asked in concern having read Ranma's confused expression. Extending her hand she was a bit hurt that Ranma didn't take it but instead picked himself up. "Okonomiyaki at my place if it helps any?" She offered tentatively in a small voice.

Looking at his official fiancee#2 but technically #1 because he knew her first, he saw how worried she was over him. "I'm fine Ucchan, Sounds great but I have some thinking to do." He said, knowing that him spending time with Ukyou would just make Akane angrier. "Catch ya next time?"

Ukyou's expression turned downcast momentarily with her bangs covering her eyes before she faced him with a forced smile. "Sure thing Ran-chan, I'll be here anytime you need me, see ya!" She said and ran off.

"ARRRGHHH!" Ranma screamed in frustration as he punched a nearby wall, destroying it in the process. He'd seen the hurt expression on his best friend's face and once again that he'd made yet another girl cry. He felt like an asshole. "Fuck my life!"

"Ranma! What did you do to Akane, you playboy?!" Ryoga , Ranma's longtime rival shouted as he charged at the pig-tailed boy.

"Ryoga." Ranma said happily with a grin. "Just the stress relief I needed!" He smiled evilly.

Apparently his smile was so evil it took even Ryoga by surprise who only hesitated a second before jumping to battle his longtime rival.

+++++ Later that evening +++++

"Jerks," Ranma said as he made his way back to the Tendo Dojo. After Ryoga, Kuno decided it would be a great time to show up, followed by Tsubasa and surprisingly enough Taro again in bull form. It took some time but he eventually put them all down easier then he thought he would. Still it bugged him, he wasn't as winded as he thought and strangely even the wounds he'd received were already starting to heal. "Made me late for dinner , Akane will probably assume I skipped out on her cooking, My day could not get any worse." He moaned to the sky.

"Hiya Ranma my boy!" Happosai's voice said from behind him.

"Me and my big mouth." Ranma lamented and turned around to face the pervert, adjusting his body into a battle stance. "Right, let's get this over with." He said tiredly. "Hate, hate Wednesdays."

"No need for any of that my boy!" Happosai said cheerily which further put Ranma on edge, that reaction however wasn't missed by the grandmaster of the Anything Goes school. "Hey! What's with that distrustful look?" He whined.

Ranma narrowed his eyes further which seemed to make the old letch cry harder.

"Oh what an ungrateful world, to be distrusted so!" Happosai cried in a childish voice while he rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"And what the HELL do you think earned you that reputation in the first place!" Ranma shouted at the old pervert which in turn made the old man bawl like a baby in the middle of the road. Despite how much he distrusted the old letch, seeing him cry and get depressed like this was kinda wrong even though he knew Happosai was faking it. "Whatever. Look, stop crying, what do you want?"

Happosai's crocodile tears instantly dried up. "Why my boy I am glad you asked!" He said cheerfully and jumped top of Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma sighed but tolerated the old pervert's presence. "So what is it, I need to face my make- I mean eat Akane's cooking soon." He corrected himself as he walked toward the Tendo home.

"My boy, I am taking you out to fight someone!" Happosai said with a grin as he looked at his heir.

"Pass." Ranma said flatly and felt Happosai face-fault off his shoulder before jumping back on.

"What? Why?" Happosai asked in protest.

"Have enough crazy people to fight here, don't need to add more to the list." Ranma said easily.

Happosai suddenly laughed. "Oh yes. The people around here are really challenging you aren't they?" The diminutive pervert asked mirthfully. "I heard about the Taro fight earlier this afternoon, a new record I heard." The old man said knowingly.

"It's all your fault he came here in the first place! Just change his name this time around!" Ranma turned and shouted at the grandmaster of the Anything Goes school.

"What?! Change an amazing name like Pantyhose? Never!" Happosai could not believe this sacrilegious, vile thing that Ranma wanted him to do. Still, he wasn't here for this, oh no he had much bigger pan-fish to fry. "Ahem, anyway, I also observed your fight earlier." He continued on as if Ranma had not shouted.

"What about it? They are just dumb asses like usual." Ranma said tiredly as he started walking again. He realized that the old pervert wanted something when he started talking instead of fighting.

"Yes, but they are easier to take down now aren't they?" Happosai asked archly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So?" Ranma asked but he already knew the answer. They were getting too easy, he'd finally gotten to the point where he could take them all on with minimal damage on his side. "They'll get better." He said as if he believed it.

"No, I don't think they will," Happosai said and held up a hand before Ranma could protest. "At least not to your level they won't, they'll grow sure but they will forever be under you in terms of skill and ability." He said honestly.

Ranma stopped in his tracks. On some level he knew it but felt that maybe if he gave them a couple of more tries they'll surprise him. The fights no longer felt as satisfying as they once did, he was already able to anticipate all of their moves from the moment they started to attack him. They were falling into a pattern and he was falling into it with them.

"Ranma my boy, you have hit that invisible wall that all martial artists face." Happosai said sagely.

Upon hearing those words, Ranma recalled what his father had told him when he was younger.

++++ Flashback Ranma 10 years old +++++

After the tenth time of getting his butt kicked by his father he grumbled out loud about how his father had an unfair advantage over him.

"My boy, you should be glad that you have something to aim at defeating." Genma, still in his trademark dirty white gi, said seriously. "Because once you have surpassed me you will eventually hit a wall."

"Wall? What wall?" Ten year old Ranma asked in a curious tone.

"It's an invisible one," Genma corrected himself. "It's when a martial artist gets to the point where no one can challenge him on equal terms."

Ranma tilted his head cutely and looked at his father, his teacher. "But wouldn't that mean I became a great martial artist like you wanted?" He asked in confusion. "You want me to not be good?"

"No , no!" Genma said quickly. "Think about it Ranma. How do you feel after you hit me and make me hurt?" He asked with a serious glint from his glasses.

Ranma took some time to mull it over. "Good!" He replied after a couple of seconds.

"Now when you fight those boys during lunch time at school, do you feel just as good as when you could land a hit on me?" Genma asked his son.

Ranma had to admit, it was not as satisfying. "No, not really." He replied.

"And you know why?" Genma prompted his son.

"Be-because they're weaker and it's not fun picking on those weaker them you." Ranma said honestly.

"Correct!" Genma said proudly to his son. "Martial arts are only enhanced when you have someone stronger or on an equal level to fight. For me, I have my best friend. For you, well... You are still growing but one day when you surpass me I hope you find a worthy rival."

"Why?" Ranma asked, perplexed.

"Because son, it's lonely at the top." Genma said sagely before turning around. "Okay now today, we will be training with rattlesnakes, the poisonous kind. You ready boy?!" He loudly.

"Huh?!" Ranma asked before hearing the question. "Right you are pop! They won't keep me in the hospital this time!"

"Thata boy!"

++++ End Flashback ++++

Ranma's eyes widened in understanding and he looked at the diminutive founder of his school.

"I see that you have realized it, truth be told you surpassed them quite some time ago." Happosai said sagely as he took a puff from his peace pipe.

"What? No, I mean Ryoga and the others have given me plenty of problems." Ranma said coming to his friend's defense.

"They kept your skill from rusting away but when push came to shove you have always come out on top, it was NEVER in doubt." Happosai said, having witnessed some of the fights." I even went so far as to cripple you and you found a way to beat them." Ranma could still remember how it had felt to be inflicted with the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion technique.

"Well that's because I learned a new move to counter that!" Ranma defended. Remembering how he was forced to learn the Hiryuu Shoten Ha or forever lose his ability to fight as a martial artist.

"Exactly and if they were worthy to be your rivals they would have countered that and pushed you once more to your limits. But they didn't and so you held back against them." Happosai said seriously. "I myself try to push you to your limits from time to time but just like you I don't find it any more fun to handicap myself against opponents than you do either."

Ranma couldn't believe it, Happosai was correct. When faced with a new challenge, he just adapted and pushed himself harder and beat his opponent. Afterward things went back to normal. Status quo.

"Now can you honestly tell me when was the last time you completely went all out and used everything in your arsenal to defeat someone?" Happosai asked.

"Saffron." Ranma replied instantly, then someone else came to mind. "Herb." He was about to say Ryu, but with Ryu once he was able to counter the Yama-Sen Ken it came down to a matter of skill which Ranma had plenty of, it was game over at that point.

"Felt good to let loose didn't it?" Happosai said knowingly. "Despite everything being on the line, it felt good to not be concerned for your opponent's well-being and and lose yourself in the Art, didn't it?" He said while looking directly into Ranma's eyes.

"Yes, but I am not a berserker or a battle-crazy martial artist." Ranma retorted. Sure he loved a good fight, heck he lived for it but it wasn't like he couldn't go without it. "Sure I would love to cut loose but if I am better well then they'll just have to work that much harder to reach me! " He replied honestly.

Happosai had to say he was surprised by Ranma's declaration. He didn't view his rivals as stepping stone, he viewed them as friends. "My boy, you never cease to amaze me sometimes." He said while chuckling heartily. He'd taught Soun and Genma to sacrifice everything for the Art, apparently that lesson did not take with Ranma.

"Well, is that all you wanted to say Happosai?" Ranma asked. They had been at the Tendo door for quite some time.

"No actually," Happosai said with a smirk. "You see Ranma, I found someone in your age range that is better than you." He gloated.

Ranma looked offended. "Ain't nobody better than me, I'm the best!" He rebutted vehemently at the old man.

"Ranma, have you ever heard of Kawakami Tesshin?" Happosai asked.

"The grandmaster of the Kawakami style? Of course, who hasn't?" Ranma said. Even he'd heard of Tesshin Kawakami.

"He has an heir, around your age who has amazing talent and I would say surpasses you in most areas." Happosai said, egging him on. "Challengers from all over the world travel to Kawakami City in order to fight he-him." He said with a sly smile. Happosai decided to withhold the sex of the Kawakami heir for now. Ranma was funny when it came to girls.

That seized Ranma's interest, he hadn't heard much about the Kawakami grandmaster choosing an heir yet. Must have been a recent decision.

"Now let me tell you something interesting, Ranma my boy." Happosai said as he rested on Ranma's shoulders. "I have fought Kawakami Tesshin one hundred times in my lifetime."

Ranma looked at Happosai with newfound, he hated to say it, respect. "How did you do against him?" He asked in curiosity.

"The record as it stands now is fifty wins for me, and fifty losses." Happosai said with a sigh. "I won our first encounter, he won our last one." The old grandmaster said mournfully. It had been SOO close too!

Ranma's respect for Happosai went up several notches. "I have to admit, I'm impressed old pervert." He said with a bit of awe. Sometimes he underestimated the old fart.

"That is why Ranma my boy, I would like you, my chosen Heir to battle the Kawakami heir for the tie breaker three days from now at their shrine." Happosai said while smirking at Ranma.

"WHATT!?" Instantly the dojo door flew open with Soun and Genma jumping out along with the rest of the Tendos, Ryoga, Nodoka, Mousse , Shampoo and Cologne.

"Huh? What the!" Ranma said, spinning his head around as he looked at the others.

"Master, what do you mean the boy is your heir?!" Genma asked in protest.

"That's right. He can't be your heir until he marries Akane!" Soun protested along with his friend. If Ranma was the heir then that meant for all intent and purposes that the schools were already joined.

"Happosai, what trickery is this?" Cologne said dangerously. "You know we can't use him if he is yours." She said in an angry tone.

"Ah Cologne chan! Sorry didn't know about that," Happosai said honestly. "Besides, he is the only one out of all my students that is worthy of the title. Sorry to say that Natsume, Kurumi, Taro, Hinako, Genma and Soun did not make the cut."

Cologne looked like she wanted to protest but now that Ranma had been officially declared the Heir the other elders of her tribe would never approve of the outsider male now. This changed everything. "Damn you Happy, you couldn't wait?" She asked, rather vexed at this turn of events.

"Sorry Cologne -chan but this battle is more important." Happosai said, looking at Ranma who was still shocked at being named the heir. "So what do you say Ranma? You interested in carrying the pride and honor of the Anything Goes school against the Kawakami School of martial arts?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ranma looked down at the old pervert and could hear the earnest plea in Happosai's voice. "You're serious aren't you, about the heir and this fight being a tie breaker between the schools." He asked in pure astonishment.

"Yes I am, the Kawakami heir is said to be the best of this generation, no one can match Tesshin's heir, not even the Four Devas of martial arts." Happosai said with a warning tone. "The Kawakami heir's thus far official record is all wins, zero losses."

Everyone watched as Ranma's bangs fell over his eyes and he started to shake. Even Akane had heard of the Four Devas, but she did not know that they had fought the Kawakami heir, whoever he was, and lost.

"Ranma, the four Devas are really strong, maybe we should postpone it for now." Akane voiced her concern.

"Hmm, the old letch is right, the Kawakami heir has defeated everyone that ever stood up against him." Nabiki said while trying to find a picture of the heir on the internet, yet strangely failed to locate anything useful.

"That's because he hasn't met me yet." Ranma said, startling everyone as his eyes now had a determined look to them. Looking down at Happosai he grinned at the Grandmaster of Anything Goes. "I'm in."

"Excellent." Happosai said with a grin while in the back of his head he couldn't help but picture Momoyo's collection. _'Panties here I come!' _

TBC...

AN: Woo, sorry for the long wait on chapter two.

And so now we have Ranma side! It's shorter then the other chapter but I found if you have nothing more to write about a chapter then it is best not to write anything at all. No use in putting in fillers. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

Thank you for all the reviews thus far it was very encouraging and I'd like to thank each and everyone who took the time out to leave one. /bow

As always C+C welcomed , Reviews appreciated. :D


	3. Seriously, Was that it?

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz who hard work was able to clean up this fic immensely! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Seriously, Was that it?

*****Kawakami city ****

Momoyo was feeling excited, giddy even, a new opponent was on their way to face her today and by all accounts from her grandfather utilized a style that rivals that of the Kawakami's! She could barely contain herself. "Damn it where are they?!" She huffed impatiently as she paced anxiously back and forth.

From the way Momoyo was dressed what with her thigh high shorts and a form fitting black t-shirt that had the word "Phat" emblazoned across her chest, one wouldn't think she was preparing herself for a fight of any kind.

"Nee-san, they'll get here when they get here." Yamoto Naoe , underling, chided as he tried to calmed his overly excited sister down. True, her challengers had been non-existent as of late but she was acting like a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

"Aren't you happy that Nee-chan might actually fight someone worth her level?" Kazuko Kawakami, nicknamed Wanko, asked her secret crush.

Yamato pursed his lips together and hmm'ed to himself. After talking with old man Tesshin, it had been revealed that the master of this '_Anything Goes' _school had defeated him fifty times over the course of a hundred fights. He saw his Nee-san salivating when the old man described how tough this 'Happosai' was and that it was only by a narrow margin that he was able to defeat the other grandmaster.

Ever since then Momoyo had been floating on air for the past couple of days, even Miyako and Mayuzumi noticed it and weren't oblivious to her good mood. Momoyo even went to their local shrine and prayed that this was truly _TRULY_ someone that could give her a decent fight at least three minutes no the few seconds she was use to, so many people had challenged her yet… no one had even come close to touching her. It usually take a few high level caliber martial artist like the Devas to make her work up a good sweat.

_'Maybe today will be the day.'_ Momoyo thought giddily. Like a love-sick school girl she put her hand to her face and pictured herself completely giving into her battle lust and destroying her opponent.

The rest of the Kawakami gang sweat dropped upon seeing the distant look in their elderly sister's eyes.

"Really, She's just setting herself up to be disappointed." Christiane Friedrich, German exchange student and another one of Yamato's secret admirer commented. Twirling a lock of her pretty blond hair she looked to her other dorm mates and saw them giving her disapproving looks.

"We should hope that he is up to the challenge otherwise Nee-san would be so sad." Yamato said giving Momoyo a soft look. He hated seeing her frustrated, hated seeing her agitated. If there was someone that could help Momoyo cut loose then he would gladly shake that person's hand. Anything to make his Nee-san happy.

"Personally I don't think that's gonna happen," Gakuto said offhandedly as he munched on some popcorn. "Momoyo-senpai is simply too strong. Think about it, if there was someone that strong shouldn't YOU of all people have heard about it?" He asked his friend.

Yamato frowned a bit and nodded. While it was true that he should have heard about someone that powerful with his network, his network itself was not omnipotent and there were always blind spots.

++++Kawakami Family Shrine steps ++++

Ranma walked up the aged shrine steps next to the old grandmaster of the Anything Goes School. The old man was hopping comically upward from one step to the next almost with childlike glee.

"Three hundred and four, three hundred and five," Happosai spoke softly to himself as he counted the steps climbing upward.

Ranma looked up in the distance and noticed that they were halfway up to the shrine already. Sure he could have jump these steps at a fast pace and been there within minutes but that would have been disrespectful to the spirit of this shrine. Besides, looking around he could tell how beautiful the view was. It was nice and calm, a far cry from his chaotic life back in Nerima.

Looking skyward Ranma appreciated the baby blue sky decorated with white puffy clouds moving lazily about before continuing to walk up the ancient steps, he could feel the history in them. He turned his attention back to the old pervert and stopped in mid stride to take a deep breath of fresh mountain air.

"Ahh~." Ranma said, satisfied. Air this clean was so hard to come by, sometimes he took it for granted.

"One of the few shrines that still keeps its heritage and ideals." Happosai said to his heir, having noticed Ranma enjoying the view. "It is amazing is it not?" He said as he waved his hand to encompass the surrounding area.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a nod. He briefly thought that Akane and Ukyou might have enjoy this view, heck maybe even Shampoo if she wasn't clingy but apparently being declared the heir of his school solved a lot of his problems while opening up others.

+++++Flash back two days earlier ++++

"And with that the Tendo and Saotome engagement is null and void." Happosai said easily while he took another drag from his smoking pipe.

"Bu-but master! The Schools must be united, the Dojo must have a worthy heir." Soun protested.

"Hah! As my heir he already will inherit all my scrolls when I kick the bucket eventually, what use would he need for your style?" Happosai asked his student archly and saw the mustached man back away fearfully. "Are you saying I am inadequate?" He asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Why of course not! I would never dare to dream, you are the greatest master of all masters!" Soun as he groveled before his fearsome teacher.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" Happosai said smugly and then shot a look at Genma. "And do you have anything you would like to say to me? Any concerns?" He asked, giving his other student the evil eye.

"N-No master!" Genma said quickly. "If that is your wish then who am I to go against it, right old friend?" He groveled beside his training partner and nudged him with his elbow.

"R-right you are Saotome. Consider the engagement null and void." Soun said hurriedly.

Ranma just sat there looking shocked and stunned. Just like that he was no longer engaged to Akane and from what Cologne said earlier would no longer be pursued by the Amazons. With just the slight complication with Ukyou he was finally ...free and he owed that freedom to the one person he never thought would have ever been able to help him. Happosai.

Akane saw Ranma lack of action and got angry. "Well, it's not like I wanted to be engaged to a pervert like you in the first place! I'm _GLAD_ I no longer have this stupid engagement over my head!" She shouted at Ranma and ran up the stairs before anyone could see her cry.

"Well my boy, now that that's settled, I think it's time we get ready. We have a duel to go to after all." Happosai said as he leapt up to his room, leaving Ranma alone with the two fathers.

Immediately the Tendo Patriarch set upon the pig-tail boy. "RANMA! How could you hurt my baby girl!" Soun yelled in full demon-head mode.

"Boy! Why didn't you fight for the engagement? It was a matter of honor!" Genma shouted to his son. "What a dishonorable shameful boy I raised!" He said while dramatically weeping into his arm sleeve.

Ranma was flabbergasted and a bit cowed by their verbal assault. "How the hell should I know what the old letch was going to do?" He said defensively. "Not like I wanted the stupid engagement in the first place." He grumbled to himself.

"YOU WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER AND UNITE THE SCHOOLS~~~~!" Soun shouted, still in full demon-head mode.

Something inside Ranma snapped, he liked Akane, maybe even...like her as a fiancee but that didn't mean he was adverse to having a choice in the matter in the first place. Being denied of having the right to have been choose to go through the normal way of doing things had always been a sore point with him. He came to terms with the engagement but he shouldn't have to.

"No, I don't think I will!" Ranma said defiantly. "In case you haven't heard, the _grandmaster _of our school declared my obligation to the Tendo clan is over!"

"How DARE you raise your voice to my friend, you ungrateful slouch!" Genma berated his son. "What a disrespectful boy you have grown to become!"

Something else flashed behind Ranma's eyes. Anger towards his father. "WE HAD A HOME OLD MAN!" Ranma shouted. "We had a HOME and could have gone there but YOU TOOK THE COWARD'S WAY OUT AND FREELOADED OFF YOUR FRIEND! So don't you dare talk to me about being ungrateful or disrespectful."

"Why you little, it's time I teach you a lesson!" Genma yelled angrily and charged at his son only to find himself expertly tossed into the pond.

"Chill out old man." Ranma said in a neutral voice before turning to Soun. "You know, I would have never lived here had my pops not brought me here. For that, thank you for putting up with me." He said in a formal tone of voice which seemed to take the Tendo patriarch by surprise.

"But surely you love Akane! You fought for her Son, why break off the engagement now?" Soun asked in a desperate pleading tone.

"Look, I didn't break it, Happosai did that. In all honesty, I didn't mind it and I guess...I was...okay with it." Ranma replied truthfully. "However, you saw for yourself, Akane didn't want the engagement in the first place." He said, looking forlornly up the steps leading to the bedrooms.

"Well son that is just all talk, she likes you enough to put up with you, you know." Soun said hoping to salvage the engagement.

"Maybe," Ranma said softly while looking at the stairs. "However, maybe this is what's best for her, she finally no longer has the stupid engagement over her head and maybe she won't be so angry at me all the time."

Soun sighed in defeat, while it's true that Akane and Ranma always fought he'd begun to see the beginning of a true bond forming, a weak one but one all the same had started to bloom between the two children. However if Ranma were to be free of any obligation that bond might not be nurtured. It might even die. "Please reconsider the engagement, son." He asked one final time.

Ranma shook his head. "If it works out, it works out." He said neutrally. "For now, I think we both just need to be free." He said firmly.

"Alright Ranma my boy! Let's go!" Happosai said while bouncing down from the steps with a big bag full of silk panties slung over his shoulder.

Without batting an eye, Ranma grabbed the diminutive old pervert's bag and threw it as far as he could until it was nothing more than a twinkling star in the sky.

"NOOOO, MY SILKY DARLINGS!" Happosai yelled, turning to pursue his treasured collection.

"There is no way in HELL that you're taking that with us on the trip!" Ranma growled as he grabbed Happosai by the scruff of his neck to prevent him from chasing after the undergarments.

"Ranma!" Happosai yelled and was about to attack his heir for his transgression when he remembered the promised match. More importantly, the promised panties. He had a feeling that one of Momoyo's undergarments was worth a thousand of his regular ones.

Ranma had been in a ready battle stance when he saw the old lech's aura flicker to life. His mood switched to surprise when just as quickly Happosai's battle aura flared out it died out just moments later. "Wha?" he asked as he glanced over to the Tendo patriarch and his father, seeing the same confusion in their eyes.

"Well, I guess being the next grandmaster I'll let it slide this one time." Happosai said magnanimously while in his mind were thoughts of him rolling around on a bed created from Momoyo's panties collection. "Well, time to be off my boy!" He chirped cheerfully and walked jauntily out the door while whistling an offbeat tune.

"Right?" Ranma replied in a confused tone and looked over to his father and his friend only to see them both with permanent stunned looks on their faces. "Uh, I'll be going now…" He said as he followed the strangely happy old pervert.

++++ End Flashback ++++

So here Ranma was on his way for a match against the Kawakami heir. When he asked Happosai why they had to go to the Kawakami shrine instead of a neutral site, he had been told that because Happosai lost their last match the loser would have to fight at the place of the winner's choosing.

Happosai told him the last time when he was the victor he'd made the Kawakami grandmaster battle him in an all girls' school locker room. To his eternal shame he'd ended up the one distracted by the bloomers and left a small opening for Tesshin to exploit thus resulting in his victory.

"Looks like we're here." Ranma said as he crested the shrine steps and found himself standing in an elegant courtyard. Already he could see a couple of people with their backs turned to him, talking amongst themselves.

"Ahem." Ranma cleared his throat loudly, making the girls in the group jump in surprise before to his surprised turning alertly in various battle stances. The first girl he noticed to react was the one with the bow, to his impressed amazement she already had an arrow notched and ready. The next girl was a classical Japanese beauty with her hair tied in an overly long ponytail, in her hand was a drawn katana held in a master-level grip. The third girl was a cute girl with brown hair decorated with two ornate beads adorning her head, in her hands also drawn and in a ready stance was a naginata. The final girl looked out of place even in the Japanese setting mainly because she was a foreigner, judging by her looks he would say European and already in her hand was a drawn rapier held in a fencing style.

Ranma assessed them all in a moment and knew that they were very capable martial artists. It was then that a brown hair boy emerged from the throng of girls and looked at him. One look from Ranma at his stance told him that the guy was weaker than the girls. The boy was also shorter than him but not by much. The way the girls looked at the boy that told Ranma that the boy was the leader of the group.

++++ Kawakami Shrine moments earlier ++++

Yamato was playing his video game as he listened in on the girls talking.

"Honestly why are we even decorating this place and even making such a big feast for some random challenger?" Christine said, looking upstairs towards the room were the eldest girl was waiting.

"We don't but Happosai-san is an old friend of Tesshin-san and a friend he thought long dead at that, I think it's nice he'd finally get company." Tadakatsu Minamoto said. He was commonly referred to as Gen-san and known as the mean looking male of the group. He was helping with the food preparation. "Besides, if they are fighters of such a high caliber then they will no doubt eat a lot, not that I care or anything." He said in his typical tsundere style. Much to his annoyance his friends and family just smiled at him in an endearing manner.

"Gen-san is always so kind!" Shoichi Kazama aka Captain said teasingly to his friend. "Admit it, you just want to help the old man make a good impression on his friend."

"Shut up!" Tadakatsu said as he turned away and went back to preparing the food.

"Oi Moro, you and Gakuto got the sake like the old man asked yet?" Kazama asked the shy boy and the muscle of their group.

"Yup, we have it out back and ready," Moro replied in his soft tone of voice. Brushing a bang out of his eyes he went out back to help his friend put some meat on the grill. Really the atmosphere was quite festive for a duel. He had already figured that Momoyo-nee-san was going to disappointed yet again. As long as he had known her, he had never seen any challengers outside of the other three Devas match her. The food here should also cheer her up a bit at least.

"So shouldn't they be here by now? Today is the promised day right?" Christiane asked while looking at the clock that was getting close to two.

"Yeah, it's starting to get later than I'd expect and I still haven't sensed any powerful presences near the Shrine itself." Mayuzumi said timidly as she helped hang more decorative curtains.

"Yeah, they must not be really impressive if Mayuchi hasn't sensed them yet." Matsukaze, the 'spirit horse' phone strap of Mayuzumi scoffed.

Mayuzumi blushed in embarrassment and shame. "Ah Matsukaze, you shouldn't badmouth people like that!" She admonished.

Miyako and Yamato shared a glance before looking at the younger girl. Honestly they already knew that it was Mayuzumi doing the voice. How long was she gonna keep up this charade? They were all surprised when the sound of someone clearing their throat emanated from behind them.

Immediately all the girls turned around and shifted into their battle stances.

Yamato instantly took note that the girls formed a protective cover around him but were preventing him from seeing who it was. He easily pushing past them and looked at the newcomer, seeing that it was one male and one tiny older male.

_'It's them!'_ Yamato thought to himself. Instantly he assessed the one that was supposed to be able to match his Nee-san and was disappointed.

The boy stood maybe a few inches taller than him, maybe a bit taller than his Nee-san. He had a handsome face with eyes that were a unique steel grey color. He was dressed in casual baggy pants like from those old style kung fu movies and wearing one of those white Chinese silk shirts with the oriental buttons on it. His arms were bare and around his wrists were small black bracers, he was a far cry from the usual challengers that his Nee-san took on before with their wacky styles of clothing.

His Nee-san had fought guys who were big time boxers, people dressed as mummies, and people dressed in military uniform, just to name a few. Each and every one of them seemed like a character from a video game if he was to be honest with himself. This boy though dressed a bit exotic, appeared to have a normal look and build.

"Ranma Saotome?" Yamato asked and saw the guy nod. The newly identified Ranma then turned to the little old man next to him who seemed to be ogling something behind him. Turning around he saw that it was the girls. Turning back to the old man it seemed like the young man was actually speaking to the old man in a firmer tone and the old man was looking dejected. Tesshin's friend in the martial arts? Yamato was smart enough to put two and two together, especially with the way the old man eyes were glued the girls. That old man was definitely a pervert.

"That's me." Ranma replied and gave Yamato a measuring look. " You the Kawakami Heir?" He asked just as the other boys exited the house and heard his inquiry.

"Yamato the Kawakami heir?" Kazama asked as he heard the newcomer identified himself. The boys all looked at each other and then Yamato before they all broke down to the ground laughing themselves sick.

A vein popped out of Yamato's forehead as he saw his friends pointing at him and laughing as they rolled around on the ground holding their stomachs. He turned to the girls and noticed that they too had their dainty hands to their mouths and were trying extremely hard to stifle their mirth. The looks in their eyes for him was pity.

_'Ah, so that's how worthless I am as a man.' _Yamato thought to himself as he slumped against one of the shrine pillars dejectedly with a dark gloomy cloud hovering over his head.

Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. "Hey Yamato, you might not be the Kawakami Heir, but I don't mind helping you become the Shiina heir." The blue haired girl said seductively. The intent in her voice was clear for all present to hear.

"Pass." Yamato said flatly and saw Miyako do her usual crying antics. He turned his attention back to the newcomer and saw the boy looking at him with something akin to confusion. "Ah Saotome -san." He said as he walked up to the boy. "I am not the heir to the Kawakami school, my name is Yamato Naoe. I was adopted by the Kawakami clan." He explained. He saw Ranma look down at the still laughing boys questionably to which he responded with just a shake of his head.

"I see," Ranma said in a satisfied tone before looking back at Yamato. "And just call me Ranma." Ranma said as he waved off Yamato's formal speech.

"Oh is that Ranma? He's a cutie." Kuki Ageha, one of the four Devas of martial arts and the head of the Kuki Corporation said as she walked out from the temple ground. Still in her white professional pantsuit she appraised the boy and gauged his ability instantly. "Doesn't look too strong though." She commented to the fellow Deva next to her.

"Geez all that hype for nothing, looks like Momoyo is going to be so disappointed." Tsubame Matsunaga , one of the other four Devas of martial arts replied to her friend. She had been expecting something...more. Bigger at least, stronger looking, this boy was so...ordinary, cute but ordinary. He didn't even have a wacky costume!

"Hey, you think you could fight Nee-chan afterwards to make her a bit happier?" Kazuko asked the two Devas quietly as to not offend his sister's next victim.

"I guess so. Pity, I guess I was expecting something more from the way Momoyo been talking." Ageha said dismissively as she turned her attention away from Ranma.

"Just gimme something good to eat and you have a deal, ne?" The beautiful short haired girl Tsubame replied. "We'll make it up to Momoyo!" She said out loud with a fist in the air.

"Momoyo?" Ranma asked, his face showing his confusion. He looked at Yamato for answers.

"Hai, Momoyo Kawakami, the heir to the Kawakami school." Yamato clarified. "My sister." To his surprise Ranma turned to look at his companion next to him and pointed at the old man in an accusatory manner.

"You said he was a guy!" Ranma pointed at the old pervert. "You lying ass!"

"Well, does it make a difference now?" Happosai asked with a challenging smirk brushing off Ranma's concern.

The crowd looked on at the strange byplay between master and student as they looked at one another before the boy turned away looking displeased.

"Guess not." Ranma said after a few moments of silence. He never had a problem with fighting girls but with the girl problems he had back home he might be branded a pervert for doing so by a certain uncute tomboy.

"Well let's not keep the princess waiting, shall we?" Ageha said as she brought a hand to her mouth and let out a sharp whistling sound.

Yamato felt his sister's presence as she made herself known as she walked out of their house in a tight pair of shorts and a t-shirt two sizes two small.

"Your challenger is here, but to be honest I don't expect much." Ageha said with her arms crossed and pointing over to Ranma. "He seems pretty weak." She said bluntly.

Momoyo turned and recognized the old man right away and looked on hopefully to the person standing next to him.

"Ah," Momoyo said dejectedly. He was ordinary, too ordinary! There was nothing special about him at all! Sure he was cute, his eyes were nice and he had a solid enough built to be attractive but his energy level was almost non-existent and his stance was too ordinary! She had been expecting a giant monster of a man to fight, not someone so...normal.

Sighing in disappointment, "You lied to me old man, you won't be getting anything from my panty drawers." Momoyo said bluntly, crossing her arms underneath her chest and unknowingly highlighting it for the boys.

"What?" Ranma said in shock before he grabbed the old pervert by his shirt and raised him to his eye level. "I don't think I heard her right you old fart, did she just say you brought me here to fight HER not because of some legendary tie-breaker but to get her panties?!" He shouted into Happosai's ear and watched the old man squirm in his grip.

Momoyo and the rest of the group were surprised by the force of the boy's outburst. "You mean you didn't know?" She asked. "I told him to bring me an interesting fighter and I'll give him any of my panties but he lied." She said, already feeling her frustration mounting.

Ranma rolled his eyes and tossed Happosai aside casually. "I ain't fighting for no god damn panties you old pervert. I'm outta here." He said as he started to walk towards the shrine steps.

"It's for the best after all." Tesshin Kawakami said, appearing out of nowhere. "Maybe you exaggerated about your heir's feats, old friend. Ah well, you've been known to spin tall tales while drunk." He said with a smirk and looking challengingly at Ranma.

"What did he say about me?" Ranma asked as he turned back around with his eyes narrowed.

"Only that you defeated Saffron the Lord of Jusendo, but I should have known." Tesshin said with a tsking noise. "No one this young could beat Saffron."

"Except I did." Ranma said flatly. He took pride in his victories, how dare the old man dismissed them so casually!

It was then that Momoyo walked closer to Ranma in a way that put the pigtailed boy on alert. "Wh-what?" He asked looking at the heir of the Kawakami school of martial arts. He had to admit she was a beauty, easily the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh nothing, just this." Momoyo said in a friendly tone and before anyone could react launched a punch at Ranma, smashing her fist into his jaw and sending him flying off the shrine steps.

Everyone in the yard looked at Momoyo in shock before shaking their heads. That was how Momoyo greeted new people, with a punch. Not many could dodge her punch.

"How utterly disappointing." Momoyo said agitatedly. This was supposed to be the day she could go all out for once and this supposed heir to the Anything Goes school couldn't even dodge!

Yamato briefly made a note to call the ambulance for the other boy. Hopefully he didn't shit his pants like that Egyptian fighter that one time. What was his name, oh yeah Mem XIII. That was just nasty.

"ARRRGHHH DAMN IT!" Momoyo yelled loudly, causing a mini-quake to rumble through the temple grounds. Frustration mounting and at an all-time high she turned to her favorite stress reliever. Yamato. "Little brother," She growled menacingly in a way that made the boy quiver and look around for a place to hide. "I'm going to pick on you a lot until I feel better!" She promised.

"Uh, c-can't we talk about this?!" Yamato asked, already planning on how he should run away to avoid her bullying.

"Oh, defying me already?" Momoyo's red eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've gotten way too bold lately. Time to remind you who's the boss around here." She said in a tone that promised him a lot of humiliation.

"Now, now, Momo-chan, how about we spar with you after eating?" Tsubame said cheerfully.

"Well it better be both you and Ageha!" Momoyo said loudly. "Oh, and Mayumayu too! I need a decent challenge damn it!" she growled, now extremely frustrated. She hadn't had one since the Kawakami class war and even then it was three Devas facing her at once.

"Sure, sure, let's go in sha -no way." Tsubame said as she looked over Momoyo's shoulder, causing the long haired pretty girl to turn back around.

Momoyo's eyes widened as she saw Ranma standing there and looking none too pleased to see her. He wasn't unconscious, he wasn't bloodied, there wasn't even a bruise on his cheek!

"That-" Ranma said in a displeased tone of voice. "-was a cheap shot." He said, glaring at the red-eyed girl.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teens in the courtyard shouted as one.

Gakuto was the first one to approach Ranma. "How, How did you survive her punch?!" He asked incredulously. "How!?"

"Yeah man, not many people walk away from Nee-san's punch like it was nothing." Kazama said as he looked at the boy from all angles.

"Hey man! Watch it!" Ranma said as he pushed the boys away from him. "As for her punch, tch, I've taken worse." He said with a scoff.

No sooner had Ranma said that did he feel an intense build up in ki-pressure. "What the?" He said, looking over at Momoyo. The power level she was exuding was making the hair on his neck stand on end. "Incredible." He said in awe.

"Kawakami Ha!" Momoyo said as she fired off a powerful ki attack at the boy, something even the other four Devas had yet to master fully.

"The Fu-Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted as he countered her Ki-attack with one of his own, causing a powerful explosion that sent concussive force rolling outward from the shrine. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?!" He shouted at the tall pretty girl who seemed to be shaking in place after the attack.

"Woah." Christiane said as she felt the power from both attacks. She knew Momoyo was powerful but the handsome boy had actually countered it. She had never seen that happen in all her time here.

"That was too cool!" Kazuko said as she looked back and forth between her sister and the boy. "He might really be the one that can give her the fight she wants!" She said, happy for her sister.

Yamato could not believe it either. The pig-tailed boy was strong; he wasn't even winded from letting loose such a powerful attack. He turned to look at his Nee-san and his expression softened. "Nee-san, you're shaking." He whispered.

++++Ranma PoV +++++

Ranma could not believe how crazy this place was along with the high caliber of fighters he felt hanging around the place. To find out that such a monstrous aura could come from a pretty girl of Momoyo's caliber had been quite surprising. She was wearing short shorts that Nabiki usually wore around the house, only her legs were slimmer and sexier than Nabiki's, who already set a high standard as far as legs went.

Then of course there was her breasts which were bigger than even Shampoo's on a tall frame and a thin waist. Finally there was her face with her beautiful red eyes that seemed to mesh perfectly well with her long dark hair. In other words, she was easily the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, that was until he found out why he was brought here and was promptly sucker-punched by said girl.

He hadn't really been expecting it, maybe at least a warning of 'Die Ranma!' or something to that effect, but nope she just sucker punched him. It was a powerful punch, easily on Ryoga's caliber as far as hits went.

When he recovered and sped back up the shrine steps Ranma had intended to give the girl a piece of his mind. However, he was distracted by the surprised cry from the other teens on the temple grounds as they looked at him gaping like a fish. What did they think he was going to go down that easy? He was Ranma Saotome not your run of the mill martial artist.

That was when the girl Momoyo attempted to sucker punch him again, this time with a powerful ki-attack of all things. Instinct took over and he fired off his own ki attack, canceling hers and now he was watching her standing there and shaking in one place. Concern took over. "Hey, you alright?" Ranma asked, ignoring the brown haired boy who was apparently whispering something to her.

Suddenly the girl, Momoyo , raised her head up and locked red eyes with his steel grey ones . There was a wild look in her eyes that was kind of out of place on the girl as she lifted up her arms and pointed a finger at him. "I, Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami school of Martial arts, challenge you to a duel right here, right now!" The red-eyed beauty threw down her challenge.

Ranma was stunned by her proclamation before schooling his features, still there could be only one response to such a declaration. "In that case, I, Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of Martial arts, accept your challenge." He replied formally. No sooner had the words left his mouth was when he saw Momoyo launch herself toward him.

TBC...

AN: Just a warning, next chapter will probably not as fast as this one as I am trying to get the right tone to it :D You been warned.

And so they meet! As for the thing with Happosai, the way I see it, and feel free to disagree, is that Genma is controllable for the Amazon's where as Happosai is public enemy number one. So to have Ranma be the direct heir , well the Amazon hates Happosai despite his strength otherwise they would have been chasing him to marry them. Again how I see it and my take on things , I am sure there would be some disagreement.

I am thankful for all the reviews C+C and PM that I have received up to date XD It's very encouraging to know that people actually like such an obscure series cross I didn't really thing I would get up to 69 with just two chapters. That is Cray Cray.

As for the timeline, the beauty I think of the Ranma series is that it's ambiguous enough to fit in any timeline. So yes I moved them forward into the "here and now" so to speak.

Also I tend not to do any filler and go straight for plot point and try to make every scene I write worth something in the long run that contribute to the greater whole. So I won't be dragging out the fight the fight or days with chapters , that would just be torture both to me and the readers.

Once again thanks for reading.

As always C+C welcomed, reviews appreciated.

Author Special Request: I was told that maybe if someone is art savvy enough could make a better cover for this story. I have an image in mind I was wondering if there is any volunteer PM me if you can thank you! :)


	4. Seriously, For real?

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz who once again put in much time and effort to help me clean up this fight :) ./Bow Now onto what everyone's been waiting for!

Chapter 4: Seriously, For real?

The Kawakami shrine grounds were a wreck within minutes of the battle. The pavement was cracked, pillars broken, and trees were shattered, yet the two combatants continued to fight. One was bursting with joy while the other had been completely taken off guard by the continuous attacks of his opponent.

It was only after ten minutes that Ranma was able to finally put some distance between himself and Momoyo._ 'She's relentless!' _He thought as he finally had some time to think instead of fighting her on pure instinct.

_'I can't believe it!'_ Momoyo thought joyfully. Ranma had lasted a good ten minutes against her and wasn't showing any signs of losing strength, in fact when she increased the speed and power of her attacks he responded in kind. She couldn't honestly remember when she actually had such a good workout against a single opponent over such a long duration.

_'She switches between speed and power,'_ Ranma remained in his battle stance, ready at a moment's notice to counter anything she might throw at him, pondered his current situation. _'Is it natural or ki-enhanced?' _He thought while looking at the girl who was still looking pretty fresh.

_'Time to kick this up a notch.'_ Momoyo thought gleefully as with a light push off the ground she shot forward at incredible speed toward Ranma.

Reacting on instinct to the black blur coming at him, he back-flipped out of the way only to feel a powerful presence still closing in on him. "Tch!" He grunted as he decided to meet the powerful presence head-on and shot a fist out that was countered with a powerful fist of her own.

The shockwave from the two fists impacting kicked up a bit of dust all around the shrine floor.

Ranma was surprised that he was straining so hard to keep his fist extended against the pretty girl known as Momoyo.

Momoyo for her part was amazed by the fact that her fist at full power had been stopped, only a few others could boast that they had ever done so. "HUHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH!" She growled, pushing more of her strength into her arm to force Ranma back and overpower him. To her utter and complete delight he did not budge a single inch but instead matched her strength with his own.

_'What a monster, she's easily as strong as Ryoga!'_ Ranma compared silently as he struggled to keep pace with her. It was a matter of pride that dictated that he did not submit and get forced back.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momoyo yelled loudly as she flared up her ki and pushed Ranma back several feet despite his resistance. She had not overpowered him as she had intended, only succeeding in shifting his position.

Jumping up nimbly Momoyo lashed out with a flying kick at Ranma, only to be surprised by his reflexes as he trapped her leg with his arms and unleashed a palm thrust to her solar plexus that sent her flying away.

_'I actually felt that!'_ Momoyo thought in amazement before grinning. _'More! I want more!' _She thought as she began to let her carefully controlled ki free from her self-imposed limiters.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw Momoyo's ki grow denser and darker, growing ever more powerful moment by moment. Herb was a ki dragon, Saffron was a magical creature, this girl was human just like him yet she had absurd reserves of ki. In response he wrapped himself in his own blue ki to show that two could also play this game.

Momoyo was once again surprised as she could see a faint outline of Ranma's ki manifesting itself. His energy had a soft dense blue hue, it was different from her own aura and a different color from the blast he had fired at her earlier. Once more Momoyo let loose another self-imposed chain on her being.

To keep the people around her safe Momoyo had been encouraged and trained to learn self-control, self-control that she had likened to chains. Now however if she wanted to win she would have to break those chains, her battle ki flaring even bigger in response.

Ranma responded in kind as he saw her ki level double, condensing his ki and wrapping it tighter around his body. _'Damn, how does she even have so much?!' _He thought in stunned amazement.

Momoyo, unable to contain herself anymore, supercharged every cell in her body and shot forward faster than a bullet toward Ranma and launched a flurry of powerful hand strikes, her arms blurring as they did so.

_'Fast!'_ Ranma thought as he tried to deflect and parry her incoming blows. He realized that her speed was now comparable to his as he was bombarded by her powerful explosive punches. However... If she wanted to trade blows like this, his speed wouldn't lose to anybody!

"Kachuu Tenshi Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as his arms blurred faster than before at Momoyo.

_'Impossible!'_ Momoyo thought as Ranma's punches traveled even faster and overpowered her during their exchange.

Powerful blows hammered into Momoyo's body painfully as she could barely understand how Ranma's speed could surpass her own. She had never lost to anyone in a battle of speed except for Tachibana but even then that girl had lacked strength, Ranma had the raw power to back up his speedy blows, it wasn't just all light taps.

Her defense completely destroyed by her opponent's assault, Momoyo felt Ranma deal a final blow into her gut that knocked her away from him. She tumbled and rolled against the shrine floor helplessly before she adjusted her body to roll with the momentum in a bid to get back to her feet. She could have heard a pin drop as her family members were holding their breath.

_'Quiet...' _Momoyo thought as she picked herself up, she could feel the bruises on her body beginning to form. _'This is so exciting!' _She said to herself as she raised herself back to her full height.

The only thing that prevented Ranma from closing in was his cautiousness. He wasn't stupid and so he waited until the girl stood up again so he could assess her physical damage. To his surprise the girl started to laugh, not Kodachi Kuno's crazy laugh but a laugh that seem filled with joy.

_'Odd." _Ranma thought as he looked at the girl in confusion.

_'Finally!'_ Momoyo thought excitedly as she started to laugh in pure joy. _'Hey Ranma, please last just a bit more for me, just a bit more!' _She mentally commanded the pigtailed boy as she let loose more of her power. After all, no matter how strong her opponent, Momoyo Kawakami would always win.

Ranma was on his guard as he felt her power build up again. Cupping his hands together, he was about to fire a ki blast when he noticed that the ki was being drawn into her body. "What the hell?" He asked confusedly since he hadn't ever seen ki manipulated like that.

"Instant recovery!" Momoyo yelled as a blue aura enveloped her body and instantly healed all her wounds, bringing her body back to one hundred percent.

"Son of a -!" Ranma said in shock as he felt her ki spike and witnessed her body recover from the damage he had inflicted on it.

_'That was...That was incredible! Momoyo's ki-reserve must be out of this world!'_ Ranma thought, he would never waste his ki like that mainly because he couldn't afford to, yet it was spilling out of the girl like a barely controlled dam.

However, just because someone was a lot more powerful didn't mean that they were the stronger fighter as Ranma was well aware of. It was in that instant that Ranma stopped seeing Momoyo as a beautiful girl but instead as an opponent to overcome, after all Ranma Saotome did not lose!

Jumping up in the air with the goal of homing in on her with a powerful kick Ranma watched as Momoyo leapt into the air after him.

Momoyo had seen the shift in Ranma demeanor, it was a small one but she recognized. It was a look she herself wore from time to time. He had been holding back, He had been holding back on _her_!

It was inconceivable to Momoyo that anyone in her age group would actually think about holding back against her but with that small gesture, the look in Ranma's eyes declared that he would now go all out against her. She couldn't believe that he even had another level to unleash!

To the amazement of the people on the ground, instead of falling, the two somehow stayed in the air and furiously traded blows. In fact they were getting higher and higher up off the ground.

_'Amazing Ranma , show me what else you have! Show me everything you are!'_ She thought excitedly as she decided to meet her dance partner in the air and was once again surprised when he fought just as well in the air as he did on the ground.

_'Incredible...'_ Ranma thought in silent awe to himself. This girl was an amazing aerial combat fighter. Her style and technique was different but it was every bit as effective as his own. He was hard-pressed to keep her at bay, it was however because of his slight distraction at her skill in the air that made him take his attention away from her for half a second, a half a second that she was use to break through his defense and put him into an effective grapple hold.

"Big mistake Ranma-kun! Kawakami Style Izuna Drop!" Momoyo yelled loudly as she was able to get behind Ranma in mid-air and lock his arms in place behind him.

"I'm not out of tricks yet, Momoyo!" Ranma replied informally with as much fervor and he actually popped his arm's socket out of place, surprising the Kawakami heir.

Slipping out of Momoyo's grip Ranma reversed the hold on her while seamlessly plugging his arm back into place as the ground closed in on them.

Momoyo was shocked that Ranma had been able to copy her technique so skillfully, it was a rough way to perform the Inzuna Drop but he had succeeded in executing it, taking her off guard. However…

"You think you can copy my family's style that easily and use it against me?" Momoyo yelled as the ground rushed toward them. Easily breaking out of the imitation of her family's hold, she grappled with Ranma and placed him in a new hold with his head pointing downward first.

"What the-" Ranma said in alarm as the girl skillfully broke his hold on her and reversed it.

"Kawakami Driver!" Momoyo yelled as she smashed Ranma headfirst into the concrete with a mighty impact.

_**THOOOMMMM!**_

Momoyo felt the pavement crack as she drove Ranma's head into it, kicking up a cloud of dust and forming a crater on the surface. Yet something felt …off.

"Ngggghhh-" An impossible voice sounded out from beneath her as she felt that her body was still off the ground.

Eyes widening Momoyo looked down between her legs to where Ranma should have been broken only to be surprised by the sight she saw, one of his arms had broken free and he had literally blunted the impact with his palm.

"Yo-You!" Momoyo said in a shocked tone as she felt Ranma drop their combined weight slightly and then flexed his arm, shooting the two of them skyward once more. "Yo-YOU! Ugh!" She was cut off from any further thought as Ranma kneed her face and stunned her sufficiently that she'd loosened her grip enough to let him break free.

Ranma flipped back down to the ground casually and kept a good distance between himself and Momoyo. He slowly rotated his shoulder to get rid of the stinging sensation from his arm. _'Damn..._.' He thought once more as he looked over to his opponent.

_'Unbelievable...' _Momoyo thought as she eyed the boy.

Momoyo had thought it was over, Ranma had given her a satisfying fight . She had been able to go all out for a bit but she had been confident that her last move would have ended their battle, only for him to stop the attack at its apex. What surprised her even more was the fact that Ranma STILL looked ready to go.

Suddenly a light blush adorned Momoyo's face as she saw Ranma in a new light, her libido and battle lust exploded in response to her new found discovery.

Ranma was surprised when the girl's face dropped from her battle-charged mode to a softer more feminine look. That action took him by surprise as in that instant he thought she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He was taken aback when he saw a look of pure joy shining in her exotic red eyes.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, perplexed. That was not something he was using to seeing on his opponents. Usually it was more like something along the lines of 'You're dead Ranma!" or "You're only delaying the inevitable!" Not…happiness.

Momoyo saw the confused look in Ranma's eyes and shook her head with a laugh before looking back at the pig-tailed bo-no, man. She'd acknowledged him as a man.

"Thank you Ranma-kun," Momoyo said honestly with a grateful tone in her voice. "Thank you so much."

"Eh?" Ranma asked dumbly. "Thank you for what?" This girl was not making any sense.

"Thank you for letting me go all out Ranma-kun. You have been a worthy opponent." Momoyo said softly. She could finally cut completely loose and leverage all of her power against him. She had faith that he would survive it. Beaten? Yes. Broken? Yes. But he would survive.

To let herself go completely. It was something that Momoyo could only dreamed about before and Ranma was strong enough not only to let her do that but forced her to do so in order to win! "Prepare yourself." She warned.

Ranma knew something was wrong when she finished her sentence as a powerful explosion of ki washed over the area. "No way! She still had this much left!?" He blurted in shock. Suddenly the girl that he saw was gone, replaced by a warrior that wanted to leave him a broken mess. "Like hell." Ranma said as he focused on his opponent.

To the surrounding audience's surprise, instead of backing away Ranma shot forward at the same time Momoyo did and once again the two clashed right in the middle of the shrine grounds causing light shock waves as they once again exchanged blows.

_'Shit, her punches and kicks just got stronger again!' _Ranma thought to himself as he deflected Momoyo's latest attack and countered with an elbow thrust, one that she deflected. _'Her ki reserves are beyond incredible!' _He once again marveled.

Momoyo was now functioning completely on instinct, she was finally able to do the one thing she had always wanted to do. Let loose completely and empty all of her energy on an opponent. No fancy take-downs, no fancy attacks. Just pure blunt overwhelming power to take this person down, and on nothing but pure instinct.

_'Shit shit shit shit!'_ Ranma thought worriedly as he felt himself begin to get overwhelmed by Momoyo's attacks. She was too focused! Her mind was in that zen-like state that all martial artists entered when they were operating at one hundred percent. Further increasing the problems he had to deal with was the fact that every time he actually damaged her badly enough she simply healed herself with that instant recovery ability.

Ranma knew he needed to bleed off some of that monstrous ki reserve and he knew just how to go about doing it.

Following her prey, she started briefly wondering why she could feel Ranma's body getting colder as they moved, he kept dancing backward and curving away from her at the last moment.

"Hiryuu-" Ranma started as he deflected some of her attacks and hammered her with a couple of quick jabs while backing away. '_Chase me Momoyo!' _He mentally taunted.

"RARRRGHHHH!" Momoyo yelled savagely as she upped her attack and felt a couple of Ranma's ribs crack under her assault.

"-Shoten-" Ranma gritted his teeth from the pain as he led her deeper into the spiral.

It's almost over now, he's almost ...finished? That last attack of hers must have damaged him badly because he took a wild swing at her and completely missed. _'This is the end!' _Momoyo thought respectfully as she finally caught up to her prey with her fist raised to end this. "Forbidden move Fuji Smasher!" She shouted as her glowing fist rocketed toward Ranma's face.

"-Ha!" Ranma said and punched his fist skyward as he watched their mixture of hot and cold ki ignite with a satisfied smirk. _'Gotcha!' _He mentally shouted as he noted the girl's surprised expression and saw the energy from the Hiryuu Shoten Ha latch onto her pulling her away a split second before her own attack could have struck.

Momoyo's eyes widened as she felt something grip onto her ki and hold her in place before lifting her off the ground. Not only that the wind was starting to pick up but the once blue skies were actually getting darker.

_'No, it's not the sky getting darker.' _Momoyo realized as a thick black wind started to form around her. Panicked at her inability to do anything she looked around her and saw the wind starting to solidified around her and Ranma, it taking on the familiar shape not unlike her Kami Kaze No Jutsu ability yet even more menacing.

"No way!" Momoyo muttered helplessly as she was sucked into a nearly formed tornado against her will. This was not the attack of a martial artist, this was a natural phenomenon, one that Ranma had somehow created! "NO WAY!" She shouted loudly as she was trapped in the vortex, unable to escape.

"Hah…hah…" Ranma panted even as he kept his fist raised into the air. The only way for him to get this move to work was to mix his cold ki with an equal amount of his opponent's hot ki. He looked on as their mixed ki formed a powerful vortex that was slimmer yet even more powerful than the one he'd formed at Mount Horai.

_'This ain't gonna be enough,' _Ranma thought to himself while calculating his chances of victory._ 'A regular fall like this ain't enough to beat this girl.' _He knew that his conclusion was right. He needed to hit this girl with something more potent. An idea occurred to him as he formulated his plan.

Momoyo could not believe that she was literally being thrown around like a ragged doll. Her battle lust cooled as the ki was drained from her body, forcing her to think and analyze her situation.

_'Wait a minute, the tornado get stronger every time I try to break free!' _Momoyo realized as she kept getting lifted higher into the air. Her eyes widened. _'So I shouldn't fight!' _She thought as she slowly stopped struggling letting her ki taper off.

_'Never tried this before, probably gonna hurt.' _Ranma thought to himself as he let his cold ki leak up the tornado to wrap itself around Momoyo's body.

_'Yes!' _Momoyo thought joyfully as the tornado's intensity begin to weaken as she stopped struggling. She decided to just to ride it out and then... _'What's that?'_ She thought as she felt a cold aura wrap itself around her body.'

"HAH!" Ranma yelled as he yanked down on his cold ki and invert the wind force sharply.

It was when Momoyo hit the apex of the vortex that she saw the clear blue sky before a powerful wind stream grabbed her and shot her down onto the ground at a speed that broke the sound barrier.

Due to the reversal of the polarity of his Hiryuu Shoten Ha, Ranma in turn was yanked into the tornado and tossed around briefly like a rag doll before the attack cleared up.

When the tornado dissipated , Ranma found himself high in the air momentarily before gravity took over and pulled him back down to earth unceremoniously.

+++Sideline +++

Yamato had been stunned for the entire fight, looking around he noticed that he was not the only one. All of the girls, Christiane, Miyako, Wanko, Mayuzumi, even the other two Devas watched the battle in stunned silence. He then turned his eye back to the friggin TORNADO of all things that just formed then abruptly stopped.

The moment the natural phenomenon stopped he could making out debris from the broken concretes, trees, shrines decoration and Ranma hanging in mid air before falling to the ground all around temple grounds. However, Yamato quickly spotted his Nee-san at the center of it all but she was on her back and not moving.

For Yamato himself this was the first time he had ever seen his Nee-san, the woman he had looked up to his entire life, breathing so hard , Her body looked bruised and battered and she appeared to be taking some laborious breath while still unmoving on the ground.

"Who the hell _is_ this kid?" Yamato heard Kuki Ageha whispered in awe to the other Deva, Tsubame.

"..." Tsubame was speechless.

The only sound that Yamato could hear across the entire field was the hard labored breathing of both Ranma and his Nee-san.

It was then to their surprise that Ranma was the first one to move as he rolled himself onto his stomach and started to pick himself off the ground.

"Y-Yamato, should we.." Wanko asked worriedly for her sister, wanting to know if the fight was over.

"Momoyo-senpai lost? She can't lose, she's the strongest in the world!" Gakuto yelled into the battlefield. "Momoyo-senpai!"

"Look!" Miyako said, pointing at the battlefield and to their surprise they saw that Momoyo too had rolled onto her stomach and was getting back up to her hands and knees. Her clothes were ripped and torn, exposing portions of her black bra and panties.

"Nee-san! You can do it!" Yamato yelled out loudly.

"ONE-SAMA! KICK HIS ASS!" Kazuko yelled enthusiastically for her sister.

"Mo-Mo-Yo! Mo-Mo-Yo!" Gakuto, Moro and Capt chanted loudly. They were soon joined by Mayuzumi and Christiane.

"Momoyo-Senpai!" Christiane hollered.

"Momoyo- san!" Mayuzumi shouted hesitantly but only because of her shy nature.

_'Momoichi!"_ Matsukaze , Mayuzumi 'spirit' horse shouted also loudly.

Happosai was feeling quite smug as he took a drag from his pipe. "So what did I say, did my boy deliver or not?" He asked of his old friend.

"More than I ever expected." Tesshin replied to his old friend before looking over at his granddaughter. _'You have never been so pushed to the limit by someone your own age that you simply couldn't overpower. Now how will you respond, Momoyo?'_ He thought as he continued to watch the battle unfold with a serious expression on his face.

++++Battlefield +++

Momoyo was pushing herself up to her hands and knees when the calls of encouragement from the sidelines came in. "Oi oi you little brats, I'm not supposed to be the underdog here." She chided them under her breath with a smile.

Looking up she saw that Ranma was also on his hands and knees, his shirt having been torn enough in some places to expose parts of his chest. It was pleasing enough to her eyes she mused. "Instant recovery!" She yelled as she gathered her remaining ki-reserves to heal her once again.

Ranma looked up and saw her pull the same recovery move again and all the injuries that she had attained were instantly healed once more. _'W-What is she?' _Ranma thought to himself as he saw her act like she was none the worse for wear.

Momoyo on the other hand was surprised that her instant recovery move had worked. That last move of Ranma had drained so much of her ki yet she somehow managed to scrape together enough that she was able to healed most the damage she had suffered. That was however probably the last time she could do it.

Ranma looked on as Momoyo approached him and forced himself to his knees.

Steel gray eyes met sultry red eyes as they assessed each other's condition. Both however had matching looks of determination on their faces. Neither showed any signs of backing down.

"It's over, looks like whatever move you did exhausted a lot of your ki reserves too." Momoyo said casually as she approached Ranma. "You acquitted yourself better than any of my other opponents." She said softly. She heard the gasps from her friends in the crowd at her compliments.

"There is -Hah- one thing- huff- You should know about me -Hah- ..." Ranma panted as he sucked in gulps of fresh air.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Momoyo asked, interested in what this amazing fighter had to say. She would hear his last words.

"Ranma Saotome doesn't LOSE!" Ranma said confidently as he stood up straight, facing her after having gotten his second wind.

"Well, that is unfortunate because Momoyo Kawakami has never been defeated!" Momoyo replied back and matching Ranma's swagger.

The two warriors grinned at one another, an understanding having passed between them.

"Then I guess we'll see who's better then who, eh Momo-chan?" Ranma said in a teasing yet flirting way.

"Let's see if you have enough 'stamina' to keep up with me, Ranma-kun." Momoyo replied back in a seductive tone.

Despite their overly flirtatious conversation the two rushed at each other, both intent on putting the other down once and for all.

"Ranma!" Momoyo yelled as she charged at the pigtailed boy. _'YOU ARE FINISHED!' _She mentally shouted Ranma.

"Momoyo!" Ranma yelled back in reply as he charged the long haired beauty.'_ I ain't done yet!' _Ranma mentally shouted to Momoyo.

"Fall!" They both said in unison as Ranma was socked across his face while Momoyo took a vicious blow to her gut. The two combatants were rocked by their opponent's blow before recovering and counterattacking each other at the same time. "Fall!" They shouted at each other again.

What followed was a battle between skilled martial artists using the art in its purest form. No fancy tricks, no powerful ki attacks. It was punch, dodge, parry, block, deflect, strike, and grapple.

_'You might have the larger ki reserve Momoyo-' _Ranma acknowledged mentally as he blocked her strike and countered with a blow underneath the beautiful girl's chin._ '-But in terms of skill I won't lose to anybody!' _He shouted mentally as he deflected two more of her punches and landed two jabs on her body.

For a long time Momoyo had felt dissatisfied with herself, as she became progressively stronger honing her skill became pointless. Her challengers never lasted long enough for her to even try out any new skills she had learned and so as far as practical use went, the Kawakami style was not as sharp as it could be._ 'Ranma, your skills have been honed to a fine edge,' _Momoyo acknowledged mentally. _'I am jealous of the opponents you had to face to get it that strong, however, in terms of power I won't lose to anybody!'_ She mentally reaffirmed.

_'She's gonna wear me down,'_ Ranma mentally gritted his teeth._ 'I'm gonna lose if I don't think of something_!' He thought in a panic. It was like this girl was inexhaustible.

_'His blows are getting weaker,'_ Momoyo thought with renewed determination._ 'He's at his limits!' _She focused on her continued assault.

'_No, No! Ranma Saotome never loses, I'm the best damn it!' _Ranma mentally berated himself as more and more of Momoyo's powerful blow started to tag him.

_'FALL DAMN YOU!'_ Momoyo mentally demanded at Ranma. Despite the fact that she was landing such powerful punches and kicks on his body, he was still standing, denying her victory. _'Why won't you fall?!'_ She thought forcefully as she landed more powerful blows onto Ranma's battered body.

_'Only one thing left to try, all or nothing gamble!'_ Ranma thought even as he gritted his teeth.

_'There, an opening!'_ Momoyo mentally crowed in joy. _'It is FINISHED!'_

To Momoyo's surprise the moment she went to attack Ranma's opening, Ranma grabbed her wrist and using her momentum, ricocheted it back into her, earning her an ear-ringing punch to her face.

_'Now while she's stunned I have to attack with everything I got! Can't hold anything back!' _Ranma mentally shouted as he put all of his remaining strength into his attacks and abandoned all efforts at defense. Taking three steps forward he jumped up and socked Momoyo across her face with all his might, the sheer force of the blow sending her spinning. Moving quickly to where she dazedly staggered, Ranma put all his strength again into his attack and he launched her into the air with a textbook-perfect uppercut.

_'How? Where is he getting this strength?!'_ Momoyo mentally pondered in a haze as she got rocked again and again from Ranma's counterattack. She'd gotten too confident and now he had damaged her more then he should. Yet the question she had on her mind was where Ranma was getting his strength from.

_'He's not trying to defend himself! _' Momoyo suddenly realized. One punch, she could end him with just one punch.

_'Damn it, almost at my limit!'_ Ranma thought to himself as he exerted his body further than ever before to dance away from her blows and keep pouring all of his strength into hammering her down._ 'FALL damn it!' _He mentally screamed at her.

Momoyo could not believe that she was unable to land another hit. It probably had something to do with the blood in her eyes or maybe the constant skull-shattering force being directed at her. Maybe it was her broken ribs. _'No it can't end like this! It can't! It won't! I, Momoyo Kawakami, will win!' _She mentally affrimed to herself.

Ranma just finished landing one more hit when suddenly staggered on his feet. _'No! Not like this!' _Ranma mentally shouted to his traitorous body. He willed his body to recover and move forward for one more attack. Just one more.

_'There! An opening!'_ Momoyo's spirit gleamed with hope as Ranma slowed down for a second._ 'Now's my chance!' _She thought, determined to put him down.

_'Move damn you, move!'_ Ranma screamed to his body and felt his body respond to his will as it found some way to move. _'Yes!' _He mentally crowed and looked up only to see Momoyo closing in on him. He launched a quick counterstrike, hoping to deflect her attack somehow.

"RAAGGGHHHHH!" Momoyo yelled as she shrugged off Ranma's latest attack and landed a full-power punch to the young man's abdomen. She could feel more of Ranma's ribs break as they were no longer protected by his ki. Seeing Ranma double over on her arm, she used her last remaining strength to lurch forward so she could lean him against her.

"It's over," Momoyo whispered intimately to Ranma. "You were absolutely wonderful Ranma-kun." She said softly into his ears.

"No-not yet ,Mo-Momoyo!" Ranma voiced between wheezes.

Momoyo's eyes widened. _'Impossible! He shouldn't be conscious!' _She thought incredulously.

"MOMOYOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma let loose a primal roar and landed a direct hit on Momoyo's face, making the two of them fall down together at the same time.

The final attack from Ranma did it as it broke through the last of Momoyo's defenses and hammered home. Her already horribly strained endurance finally exhausted itself as it was too much for her body to handle. Never had she taken that much continuous damage, it was simply too much.

As if in slow motion Momoyo fell backward with Ranma's momentum carrying him with her.

_'A tie huh…' _Momoyo thought listlessly as she fell onto her back with a dazed expression, already she could see the darkness swimming at the edges of her vision. _'Guess I'll take it.' _She thought ruefully as her exhausted body thought that the ground was the most comfortable place it could possibly be.

A moment later Momoyo saw Ranma falling forward onto her, for a second she thought he was going to land on her when impossibly at the last second he turned his body to face her, with his hand extended next to her head as he braced himself from falling._ 'How?' _Momoyo thought listlessly as she looked at Ranma. Momoyo watched the blood drip down his face as Ranma clearly struggled to even breath much less hold himself up.

Ruby red eyes meet steel once again but this time it was different. Even though their eyes locked with one another, Momoyo felt that Ranma was not looking at her, as if he was looking at something beyond her.

Employing a strength that Momoyo did not know Ranma still had she watched as he struggled to get to his feet before standing over her body, his breathing ragged.

_'H-how?'_ Momoyo wanted to ask Ranma but no sound came out. She was depleted. Exhausted. That was when her grandfather's words came back to her.

++++Flashback++++

Six year old Momoyo had her little legs dipped into the Kawakami shrine's koi pound, a pout adorning her face.

"And what can cause such a frown on my cute granddaughter's face?" Tesshin Kawakami asked gently.

"Mmmm..." Momoyo said evasively as she turned her head away from her grandfather.

"Come now, a frown does not suit you." The old man said as she made funny faces at her.

Momoyo could not help herself and she giggled at her grandfather's antics. "It's just...it's just that everyone is so weak!" She said in frustration. "I have to try and get the kids older than me to fight me seriously!"

"Oh ho, and why are you so concerned that they are weak?" Tesshin asked his pouting granddaughter.

"Because it's boring!" Momoyo huffed. "I can beat them blindfolded and with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Now now, there are 20 other students here, surely one of them could-" Tesshin started to say.

"There's none! I already beat all of them already!" Momoyo exclaimed which made the old man face-fault. "They are all so weak!"

"Well, I bet you somewhere out there, there is someone that is just as strong as you." Tesshin said sagely while stroking his snow-white beard.

"Really grandpa? You think so?" Momoyo asked doubtfully but on a six year old it was a cute expression.

"Yep! I am sure of it and when you meet this person, boy are you going to regret it!" Tesshin said with a chuckle and causing Momoyo to face-fault.

"What? Why would I regret fighting someone as strong as me?" Momoyo asked. Was her grandfather stupid? She wanted that challenge!

"Because, when you face someone as strong as you, the only way you can overcome them is to overcome yourself." Tesshin said sagely. "And sometimes the difference between victory and defeat is just a matter of experience."

"What?! I don't get it at all!" Momoyo said with a huff.

"By the way, I found a couple of more children today around your age. One Yamato Naoe and Gakuto Shimazu." Tesshin said offhandedly.

"Ohh! Are they strong?" Momoyo asked eagerly.

"Not like you no, but I am sure they will find their own strength." Tesshin said with a big smile.

"Phooey, I wish I can meet someone strong now!" Momoyo pouted, kicking her little legs in the koi pond.

"Remember my warning little one, enjoy the here and now, learn, study." Tesshin said. "Few defeats sting worse than a close one but no victory tastes sweeter.

"You talk funny gramps." Momoyo said and puffed up her cheeks before she ran off leaving the old man alone.

++++End Flashback ++++

_'So that's what the old man meant...' _Momoyo recalled as darkness threatened to swallow her. _'No! I can still fight! He can't win! I have never been defeated!' _she wanted to protest but her body refused to move.

_**"Momoyo Kawakami is unable to continue! Winner, Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of martial arts!"**_

As if by magic ,Momoyo strength completely fled her after hearing that declaration._ 'I..I lost?' _She thought dazedly.'I ..I ..can't..'

Momoyo thoughts were interrupted as she saw Ranma body sway in front of her , the last image that she saw before darkness took her was Ranma falling forward onto her.

TBC...

A/N: So I hope this fight did not disappoint but if it did then I am sorry! Probably shouldn't have hyped it up as much right! Kinda shot myself in the foot there! If I did then awesome! Whew! Now for fans familiar with one series or the other probably going "Wait they both have more in their arsenal!" Well you're absolutely correct! However this is how I see the fight and how I broke it down, when Ranma fight an enemy, the enemy is always the one that escalate the fight to cause destruction. When Momoyo fought the three Devas in the anime, there were not that much collateral damage, when she fought Tachibana cyborg, the Cyborg was the one wrecking most of the city.

So what happen when two skilled fighters come against each other? To me, I felt that they would use special ability that would be best suited to the situation, the reason why there aren't more damages and destruction is by nature they are not that destructive and most of those destructive force are focused and channeled and used against one another. So imagine ALL of that destruction that you see in a normal Ranma or Momoyo fight and condense that all into each other and that kind of gives you the idea of the damage they suffered personally.

For some reason when I was writing this story, I was listening to Kingdom Hearts Fate of the Unknown. It felt..appropriate because up until that very last bit of line I haven't decided who I wanted to win.

So all in all , I tried to highlight and show case how they each differ from one another and hopefully show you that edged that Ranma won with.

Once again thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response and all the people who took the time out to leave a review, it's very encouraging!

As for anyone that actually take the time out to read my little thoughts and notes, thank you !

Next up! The Aftermath! What will the fall out be now?

As always C+C Appreciate, Reviews welcome!


	5. Seriously , Take responsibility!

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz and Death for helping edit this chapter and hammering out the flow. ./bow! Great job guys!

Edited! Super Special thanks to Reader 9001 for pointing out more flaws. Hey man if you are interested! PM Me! I can always use another pair of hand to polish it!

Chapter 5: Seriously , Take responsibility!

*** Shrine Area?***

"Momoyo! This is the end for you!" A mustachioed Ranma Saotome yelled in a maniacal voice as he twirled the tip of his mustache with his fingers.

"Not yet it isn't!" Momoyo, dressed in her school uniform, retorted as she stood tall and proud, her hands on her hips. "I am too strong to be beaten by the likes of you!" She said while pointing haughtily at her opponent.

"Ah Momoyo-sama!" Cheered the cute girls in class she had already won over, as well as several of the guys who idolized her, all waiting to see her triumph again.

Momoyo easily flicked the bangs from her eyes in a devil-may-care fashion that had all her fangirls screaming their hearts out.

"Have at thee, villainess!" The Villain Ranma with a bad mustache said as he launched a powerful punch at her, shocked to be stopped by a single finger from the popular beauty. "I-Impossible!" He said in shock.

"I'm Momoyo Kawakami, and I am unbeatable!" Momoyo said cockily, and then with a flick of her right index finger sent Ranma flying off into the shrine wall, causing severe damage to the whole area and illicit gasps from the crowd, even her lovey fans shocked by the show of strength.

Ranma slid out of the rubble and fell forward at Momoyo's feet.

Smirking, Momoyo walked over to the beaten boy and stepped on his head, pushing it further into the ground while clenching her fist and raising it in a pose worthy of her victory.

"Ahhh! Momoyo -sempai!"

"Too cool!"

"Let me have your babies! Eeeeeeee!"

"I love you Kawakami -sama!"

Momoyo closed her eyes, basking in the adulation from her fangirls as they stormed the sidelines and all tried to even gain the euphoria of touching her, almost trampling each other. "Heh, and yet again another one bites the dust!" She declared arrogantly.

Suddenly the throng of girls was blown upward by a huge blast of ki, their bodies sent flying in all directions. "What the hell!?" Momoyo yelled, turning, only to see Ranma rising from the crater she put him in, now bearing a demonic visage. His skin had turned red and curved horns now protruded from his head, and that wasn't all, Tentacles now sprouted, writhing and reaching from his back.

"Mo-mo-yo~~~~!" The Ranma-Demon practically singed, his voice gravely, seeming to reverberate through her soul as he walked purposefully slow toward her. "Momo-yoo~~~~~~!"

"NO! You can't be- I beat you!" Momoyo said, confused and more than a little scared as she backed away slowly. While she feared no living thing she wasn't exactly eager to fight a ghost. "I BEAT YOU!" She shouted.

"Momoyo~~~!" The demonic Ranma growled loudly as he stretched out a hand.

Charging up her most powerful attack she hammered the Demonic Ranma into the ground again. Panting from the exertion she looked down and saw no movement much to her relief. "Okay -huff- Okay, I won." Momoyo said with a grin. Turning around she was about to leave when a low rumbling from the ground caught her attention.

Yet another explosion of rocks showered the area as the Demonic -Ranma had returned none the worse for wear. "Mo-mo-yo~~~!" The demon whispered as it lurched toward the shock girl at a slow plodding pace. "MOMOYO!" It roared as it drew closer to a disbelieving Momoyo.

Taking a step back with her eyes widen she could not believe it. She hit that demon with everything she had! "No! Why? Why won't you stay down? I beat you!" Momoyo yelled acussingly!

"MOMOYO!" Ranma Demon roared in a bestial manner as it sprang forward towards her.

"I BEAT YOU!" Momoyo shouted loudly as she jolted awake in bed breathing hard with sweat beads forming on her face.

Momoyo blinked in surprise as she took in the rest of the Kazama family staring at her, they seemed twitchy, as if they thought she was crazy. This belief was reassured by the fact that they were hanging back at the doorway. As she looked down at her body she absently noted that she was now wearing a yukata. Someone must have changed her out of her tattered clothes and into this. Her look around also told her that she was inside her room at the Kawakami Temple.

"Nee-san?" Yamato asked tentatively as he was the first to rush to her side, seeing she clearly needed him. He was quickly followed by the rest of the gang.

"Momoyo-dono!" Mayuzumi cried out happily.

"Momoyo-sempai," Christiane said with a smile in greeting.

"Mistress Kawakami, I made you some herbal tea supplements to soothe your muscle-aches." The resident maid robot , Cookie, said as it produced a hot cup of tea from its body.

"WAAAHHH! NEE-CHAN!" Kazuko yelled as she pushed all the other people aside and buried her face in Momoyo's chest as she hugged her older sister. "We were all so worried about you! Nothing seemed to wake you up!"

"Eh?" Momoyo said, slightly shocked. "How long was I out!?" She demanded, patting Wanko's head as her head snapped around to look at Yamato.

"Oh, about five hours or so, you were pretty much unresponsive." Yamato explained, trying to seem nonchalant, but visibly breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing that his sister was okay. "Grandpa said you needed to rest as your ki reserves had been entirely depleted." He said, clearly still trying to comprehend it.

It all came back to Momoyo suddenly as if it was one of Ranma's blows, the realization sinking in. "I- I lost didn't I?" She asked softly. The complete silence from her visitors was all it took to confirm what she already knew. "Where is...Ranma?" She asked looking at her friends.

"Nee-san, you were really amazing." Yamato said, losing his tone to awe again as he got closer to her bedside, leaning toward her. "I've never seen you fight so hard before!" He said, his voice filled with amazement.

Momoyo smiled at the true admiration in his tone and saw the same look on the rest of her friends faces. She had previously assumed that losing to anyone would have lowered their collective opinions of her, but she was clearly being proven wrong. They always seemed to find a way to surprise her, that's why it was always fun to hang out with them. "So where is the man who defeated me?" She asked again as she slowly straightened herself upright on the bed, groaning slightly.

"Errr..." Gakuto started looking a bit confused as he answered her. "He uh... he hasn't woken up yet."

She was taken aback at that particular revelation. "How come? What's wrong with him?" Momoyo wondered aloud.

"Jiji said that its due to the strain he put on his own body while working to take you down. He just needs to rest." Tadakatsu, the mean looking young man answered his friend. Despite his appearance, he had a heart of gold.

"I woke up before him?" Momoyo asked, blinking in surprise at the new information.

"Un! That's because you're awesome, sis!" Kazuko said as a tail appropriate for a puppy appeared from under her shirt from nowhere and wagged happily, much to absolutely no one's surprise!

"Take me to him." Momoyo demanded. It irked her, she didn't know why but it irked her that the man who had defeated her was still laid up while she was already up and about.

"He's in the guest room." Yamato said, wondering nervously if the boy would survive long enough to wake.

Momoyo debated on whether or not she should change out of her flora-patterned yukata, eventually deciding against it. It was too much of a hassle to change right now, and she was surprised to realize that aside from how annoying it would be normally to take the time, she was so sore that the trip would be painful as it was, changing would be torture!

The others watched as their elder sister threw the cover back from her futon and hopped out of it only to stop suddenly, crouching and bracing herself against the floor. "Nee-san?" Yamato inquired.

"Nee-chan?" Kazuko asked curiously as her sister appeared to be rooted in place.

"Ite..." Momoyo said through gritted teeth. It hurt, her body was in so much pain it barely responded! What the hell did that guy do to her? She was hurting in places she didn't know could feel pain!

"Sis!" Kazuko said as she hopped down next to her sister and offered to help her. "Here, you can lean on me."

Momoyo normally would have been too proud to even take up such an offer, yet the pain was clearly too much. Reluctantly the proud warrior leaned on her younger sister, letting herself be lifted up to her feet. She realized, much to her amazement, that she didn't even have enough ki to do an Instant Recovery! "Thanks Wanko." She said solemnly, annoyed at how helpless she felt.

"Anytime!" Wanko said with a cheerful grin. The others couldn't help but liken her to that of an enthusiastically affectionate puppy.

Slowly the group made their way down the stairs. She idly noted that Happosai and her Grandfather were drinking sake while eating some of the prepared food from earlier.

"Ah Momoyo!" Happosai exclaimed as he bounced up to her. She could feel his lecherous eyes roving her body and for the first time in her life, She was too weak to do anything about it! "So, I kept my end of the bargain didn't I?" He asked with a sly grin and a chuckle.

Momoyo was slightly taken aback that he would mention that now of all times… Never mind, of course he would remember her offer, why wouldn't he? Any one of her panties of his choice for a chance to fight someone worthy. Well, a deal was a deal. "Miyako." She said in a commanding tone.

"Me?" Miyako asked, pointing to herself.

"Take him up to my room, open my lingerie drawers for the old leech, and make sure that he ONLY takes a single pair." Momoyo said tiredly. She would honor her end of their bargain.

"Wh-What?!" The other group yelled at the same time, all blushing, but none quite as much as Yukie.

"Like hell!" Gakuto yelled, looking half offended and half jealous, not sure if he should attack the old gnome or beg for his wisdom.

"What he said!" Cap shouted in agreement although his blush said he was running more along Gakuto's second line of thought.

"Shut it!" Momoyo snapped, halting all protest and argument. "I told him to bring someone worth fighting here, and that a pair of my panties were his if he delivered. I am not backing out of my word, not even to a pervert like him." She said firmly, and more than a little aggressively. "Now do as I say, Miyako." She commanded.

"Okay..." Miyako said uncertainly, Turning to look at the pervert distastefully as she beckoned that he should follow her.

"Oh and Miyako?" Momoyo called out after the girl who stopped in her track to look at her. "After he makes his choice, burn the rest. I'll get some new ones, and I don't want his contaminates on something I wear." She then felt a powerful hand grip her shoulder.

"You know, if you ask me I can always stop him." Tesshin offered to his granddaughter, looking dead serious.

"You just want to go with him to view my panty collection." Momoyo said flatly, her red eyes boring into her grandfather.

"Urk!" Tesshin said as if struck, taking a step back. "Why I never!" He protested vehemently while trying not to sweat bullets.

_'Nailed it._' Everyone else in the room thought, looking blankly at the pathetic old man. _'She totally saw through it!'_

"But Momo-chan!" Tesshin whined in a high voice, begging for a prize of his own, giving up on hiding his intentions.

"Reiko-san, Grandpa is acting perverted to me again." Momoyo said flatly and so said woman appeared right behind her grandfather, smacking his head with a tea tray.

"Owww!" Tesshin cried lamely as he was dragged by the scruff of his neck away from the group. "Reiko-san! Can you loosen your grip a bit? Reiko-san!"

"Hmph." Momoyo snorted at the old man, then was racked with more pain, forcing lean harder on Wanko. "Urgh, that hurts."

"You need to get some more rest, sis!" Kazuko tried to admonish her sister, but only got a silencing glare in return. "O-or not!" she said, trying to seem cheerful to hide her nervousness as beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

Yamato looked at his Nee-san who appeared determined to see the boy who had defeated her. Honestly he still had trouble believing it himself, but they had all been witnesses to his victory, and it was even old man Tesshin himself that had declared him the winner!

"Here we are." Yamato half-sighed as he opened the guest room door.

Momoyo pushed herself up off her sister, willing herself to stand on her own two feet, unassisted by anyone else. For some reason she didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of Ranma.

The others in the group looked down at the sleeping pigtailed boy who looked none the worse for wear, but remained unconscious.

Yamato could not help that his feelings were split when he looked at the unconscious boy. He respected the boy, after all he was the only one to ever beat his Nee-san, but he couldn't deny that a large part of him was jealous, as for that same reason this boy was now in top contention for his Nee-san's heart! Sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, he could see the look Momoyo was giving the pigtailed boy and he couldn't help but feel the jealous part of him growing larger.

_'Why? Why couldn't I have been born with the strength he and Nee-chan have?! Why does Nee-chan keep getting farther and farther out of my reach?!'_ Yamato mentally cursed, wishing he could scream at the kamis for their cruelty. All he had ever wanted to do was stand side by side with his Nee-san as a man, whatever it took to become her equal was worth it!

However up until now, Yamato had never had to worry about a man that could stand up to his Nee-san in combat, he could only hope to reach her with his mind, as of the criteria that she had been looking for in the position he so greatly wanted, that was the one he knew he couldn't reach, yet here lying in front of him, was a man who could stand by her side as an equal in fighting prowess. He had accepted the fact that as far as men went, his Nee-san had no equal in terms of combat ability and so he worked on becoming powerful politically in order to match her physical strength with political muscle.

And yet, now out of the blue came a boy around their age who had not only met Momoyo in combat but had managed to do something everyone had previously thought was impossible. He had defeat her.

Yamato had a good idea as to what that would mean. _'It's not fair!'_ He mentally raged even as he attempted to put a pleasant smile on his face. "There he is, Nee-san." He said while pointing at the pigtailed boy.

Yamato gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he saw that the look in his sister's eyes was still there. More than any desire, it was... Acceptance. While Momoyo may have viewed him and Kazama as men, Yamato always knew she did so grudgingly but he could tell that this boy would not have the same problem.

The look that Yamato saw in his Nee-san's eyes as she looked at Ranma was pure unconditional acceptance of an equal. "Huh?" He asked in a startled manner as he was brought out of his quiet musing as he felt Momoyo walk past him and stand next to the unconsciousness Ranma.

To the surprise of everyone present, Momoyo gingerly took a seat next to Ranma on the futon and gazed at him with an unreadable look. "Leave us." She said, her voice as devoid of recognizable emotion as her face.

"Huh? What was that?" Kazuko asked, sure she hadn't heard her big sister correctly.

"Leave us." Momoyo said, still not taking her attention off of Ranma's unconscious form. "What I have to say next is from one warrior to another." She said softly, confirming all of Yamato's fears with a single sentence.

Mayuzumi, Christiane and Kazuko instantly understood. "Of course." Christiane said politely before bowing out and walking back to the the Temple's dining area.

Slowly the rest trickled away with Yamato being the last one to go, giving Ranma one last envious look and his Nee-san a forlorn one before he followed the others.

Momoyo turned a bit as she heard the last of her siblings walk off and focused her attention back to the pigtailed boy. How long she stayed sitting by Ranma's side in silence she didn't know. A million and one thoughts were whirling through her head as she took in every detail of his face, the face of the man who had finally bested her as if it was her goal to etch every line and curve of his face into her memory.

She kept replaying the battle in her head, trying to figure out what she had done wrong, how she could have countered him, what she should have done. "Maaah!" Momoyo half-growled half-sighed in frustration as she buried her fingers into her hair, gripping it tightly. She didn't like to think and analyze! She just wanted a good fight! Then again, how else could she find out why she lost if she didn't try and figure out what went wrong on her end during their battle.

"Ranma Saotome eh?" Momoyo said to herself, softly chuckling as she looked at the boy and decided to do something silly. "Hello Ranma Saotome, the name's Momoyo Kawakami and up until today I was undefeated." She said casually to the sleeping boy. "Oh? What's that, Ranma, no reply? How rude."

Ranma slept on, still dead to the world.

"How like a guy," Momoyo snickered. "Sleeping in while you have a pretty girl like me sitting next to you." She said as she grinned. Not knowing or caring as to why she was just basically talking to herself she continued.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ranma?" Momoyo asked the boy in an inquisitive tone. "I've always said that I'll only accept a man that can stand as my equal." She accused the sleeping boy.

To Momoyo's ire, Ranma continued to sleep on.

"You have to take responsibility you know." Momoyo said in a soft tone. "I meant what I said back then, only a man who could stand as my equal can be with me. I was willing to... settle for Yamato had he stood as my psuedo-equal by becoming prime minister." She said to herself.

Unconcerned with the girl's dilemma Ranma slept on.

"Did you know I rejected him twice? My cute little brother?" Momoyo said wistfully. "Just like how he rejected Miyako so she could be free to love someone else because he felt unworthy of her devotion. I had to reject him because I didn't feel it was right of me to just settle for someone who had yet to prove himself. Yamato deserves someone that shouldn't feel like she settled for him." She said suddenly with a sad look in her eyes before blinking them away quickly.

Turning down Yamato the second time after he had defeated her with his cunning had been hard but she had been afraid. Afraid of what? She didn't know, but she was scared, and so she had turned him down. She felt it was the correct choice for both despite how much she was tempted to accept.

Ranma's eyes remained closed, his breath coming out in a smooth and steady rhythm.

"This is all your fault, Ranma!" Momoyo suddenly said in an angry tone, clenching er fists. "If you weren't so strong, then I wouldn't feel so conflicted!"

Still uncaring for outside concerns, Ranma continued to recuperate.

"Yamato shouldn't have to be a spare." The Kawakami heir said sadly. "I shouldn't have given him that hope, it was wrong of me to keep him by my side selfishly."

Momoyo felt her face flush red in anger but that wasn't the only emotion the sleeping figure inspired in her, something lustful was also rising to the surface. "This is crazy, I've only known you for a day, yet why do I feel like I know you more intimately than I do any of the others?" She asked in confusion, holding a hand to her beating heart. "Why am I ..." She trailed off, not wanting to voice her thought aloud.

Ranma still slept on, uncaring of the troubles of the world.

"Answer me why damn it!" Momoyo demanded angrily, narrowing her exotic red eyes at the boy who, as usual, didn't deserve it.

Not caring to answer her inquiry, Ranma slept on.

Momoyo suddenly eased herself onto her back with her arms spread wide, staring at the ceiling of the guest room while not really focusing on anything in particular, not even caring as one of her arms falling over Ranma's chest. Her only companion was the sound of Ranma's silent yet steady breathing.

Over and over again she relived the battle between her and Ranma. His counters, his blocks, his strikes, and her responses to them. Her eyes lost focus as she lost herself in the memories, replaying them over and over again, remembering as he stared at her with those unwavering steel grey eyes of his. The concept of defeat had never once been in his posture despite the fact that she had inflicted so much damage onto him.

However, hadn't she felt the same way? Her ki reserves, so large that she used to think that they were endless, had been depleted but still she somehow found the means to fight on. Didn't she push herself to win just as hard? So why did he win? What was his edge?

Rolling her head a little to her right, she looked at Ranma's face again, finding herself drawn to it. For some reason she wanted him to look at her with those eyes of his again, the ones that refused to back down from her challenge, the owner of which had fought on despite the fact that his body shouldn't have been able to continue. The eyes of someone who never knew how to quit when everything was on the line. Eyes that refused to waver regardless of who or what stood before them.

"An equal huh..." Momoyo muttered softly.

++++ Flashback ++++

A young Momoyo in a one piece white dress with shorter hair than she would have later in life was walking down a road near the temple, jauntily whistling an offbeat tune all the while. Turning around she grinned. "Come on slowpoke, you're a boy, so why aren't you stronger than this?" She said with a small teasing giggle.

"You're too fast Nee-san!" Little Yamato said as he tried to catch up to his sister.

Momoyo grinned as she saw the effort that the poor boy was exerting to catch up to her, it wasn't that big of a deal, all this had been was a relaxing jog, it was only just over a mile. Still, he didn't give up and had stuck with her this far, she had to give him props for that. "Come on!" She egged on childishly.

Finally Yamato had caught up, hands on his knees as he panted and gulped in air. "F-f-finally caught up N-nee-san." He said in between breaks for air.

Deciding to take pity on her cute underling, Momoyo stopped completely, looking at the setting sun which was starting to bathe the river in a pretty orange light.

The two children stayed like that for some time, enjoying the pretty view. It was Momoyo who broke the silence first.

"Ne, Yamato," Momoyo said as she looked at the smaller boy.

"Yes?" Yamoto asked, seeing the serious look in his older sister's eyes.

"How would you like to be my student?" Momoyo said magnanimously.

"What? Student? Don't you mean partner?" Yamato rebutted, even at that age he had a sharp mind.

"No way!" Momoyo replied back instantly. "A partner is someone who can stand with me on equal footing, for someone like you, an disciple under me is the best you can do." She said with no heat.

Yamato looked pensively at his older sister and refused to answer, not wanting to be under his Nee-chan. Already at that age he had the pride of a man if not the strength of one, by her standards at least.

Seeing his indecisive look she gave him a wide smile. "Come on, an underling is very special, you'd be under my protection so no one can bully you." She offered generously.

Yamato thought about it, it was true that he got bullied because his parents had abandoned Japan but still...

"I like you Yamato," Momoyo said with a smile. " I want you to stay by my side." She said, her little brother almost nodding until he shook his head.

"I refuse! I want to be an equal partner not some sort of underling!" Yamato protested vehemently. "I will become a man that can stand beside you, Nee-san!"

Momoyo had to admit she had been a bit taken aback by her little brother's declaration and for a moment she was happy but then reality set in. "You're not good at fighting, let alone near my level, how are you going to stand beside me?" She said chidingly.

An equal for Momoyo was someone that could take her on, fight her and prove that they were every inch as good as she was. Otherwise they were not worth her time or worthy of standing beside her.

"If I can't stand beside you with my body then I will do so with my brains." Yamato declared, clenching his hand to his chest.

"Hmmm, brave words." Momoyo said gleefully. "But I am already the best of my age group, I can even beat some people outside of it. You'd have a pretty hard time considering that from what Grandpa says I'll only get stronger you know." She warned.

"Then I'll become prime minster of Japan!" Yamato declared loudly. "If you are going to become the strongest fighter, then I will become the most powerful politician in Japan!" He shouted passionately to his sister.

Momoyo tilted her head to one side and considered his offer before a warm smile spread over her face and she slapped Yamato on the back. "That's great! It's going to take at LEAST that much to stand by me." She said excitedly. "Let's aim for the top together, Prime Minister Yamato Naoe!" She offered.

Yamato took his big sister's hand and walked along with her happily. Momoyo glanced at her student and smiled. A prime minster would be a big deal, it was an important position after all, but she would have preferred it if he had dedicated himself to training to take her on like a real man.

"Why did you sigh, Nee-san?" Yamato asked as he walked hand in hand with his big sister.

Shaking her head gently to let him know it was not a big deal Momoyo continued to walk back home with Yamato. Her thoughts wandered to when she'd be able to fight someone as good as her. She was young after all, they were probably hundreds of people out there her age that could give her a good fight.

'_I'll find you for sure.'_ Momoyo thought to herself before glancing from the corner of her eyes to her little brother again. _'Still, Prime Minster of Japan wouldn't be so bad._' She amended.

++++ End Flashback ++++

"Oh no." Momoyo said in a scared tone. Suddenly she could hear her heart pounding a mile a minute and she sat upright, looking at Ranma's prone face again. "Oh no, no no no."

Ranma, oblivious to her distress, slept on.

"You can't be…" Momoyo said in denial, wanting to deny the feelings rising inside of her. "You…"

Anything else she wanted to say was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Nee-san, are you still in there?" Yamato's voice cut in from outside the door.

Momoyo hesitated for only a second before she opened her mouth to reply. "Yeah. What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, you've been in there for two hours and it's dinner time, would you like to take it with the rest of the family or would you like me to bring it to you?" Yamato asked, his profile visible through the door screen.

Debating for a second and looking back at Ranma, but she knew she needed to just get away for now. "Come in here and help me up. I'll dine with my cute underlings." She said and heard Yamato open the door.

Yamato glanced at the prone boy and then back to his Nee-san and was shocked to see a light blush decorating her face. "Shall we go?" He asked, trying to ignore said blush, and what he knew it meant.

"Yeah, did Miyako destroy my lingerie's like I asked her to?" Momoyo asked, having recalled her earlier request.

"Yeah. Seriously though, white wedding lace? I never knew Nee-san!" Yamato teased and was rewarded with a head butt. "Ite..."

"I may be weak now but you are still not strong enough to get away with that," Momoyo said smugly. Leaning on her brother/disciple she walked to the dining room for some dinner.

"Onee-sama!" Kazuko shouted in joy and tackled her sister.

"Ah Wanko," Momoyo said as she petted her sister like a puppy, but hiding a light wince. Glancing up she saw the concerned look on the Kazama family's faces and she gave them her trademark grin. "So I heard there's food?"

Immediately she was bombarded with food as they welcomed their big sister back into the fold. They partied on until midnight.

**** The next day ****

It was when the first ray of the sun hit her eyes that Momoyo woke up. "Eh?" She groaned. Extending her senses she felt that her ki-reserves had filled quite a bit. "Instant Recovery!" She yelled as a blue aura of ki covered her and healed all of her remaining physical damage.

"Oh! You're awake, Nee-san?" Kazuko asked as she entered her sister's room having heard a loud shout. "And you healed yourself!"

She felt a lot better than before, Momoyo sported a wide smirk on her face as she performed a quick kata in her room to limber her up. Once she was finished she concluded that her recovery was complete. "Let's head down," she said and felt Wanko step in behind her.

Momoyo was surprised to see a crying Happosai in the living room and wondered what that was about when he sensed her.

"Momoyo-chan! Please comfort me in your bosom!" The old pervert shot toward the well-endowed girl's chest only to be intercepted by an open palm at the last second, then hurled forcefully from his target a move that propelled him out of the house and deep into the woods.

"What was all that about?" Momoyo asked her sister who shrugged.

"Ah, that's because Ranma-san burned your panties before he left this morning, Momoichi." Matsukaze, Mayuzumi 'talking' spirit horse toy strap answered in its deep voice.

"What?" Momoyo asked in shock and she turned to Mayuzumi. "Explain!" She snapped.

"Ah, umm, Ranma-san woke up about an hour ago and thanked Kawakami-sama for his hospitality. He then asked Happosai-san to see your panties that he had claimed and destroyed it on the spot with a ki-attack. He said it served the old pervert right." Mayuzumi said timidly in a rush.

Letting go of the girl she darted with impossible speed to their guest room and slammed the door open , only to be confronted with an empty room, the futon already folded and placed neatly to the side.

"He was heavily injured, how was he able to move?" Momoyo demanded, she'd seen his injuries yesterday. They'd been worse than hers, he should still be here so she could gloat!

"Ah, Ranma always did recover quickly." Happosai said as he stood next to the heir of the Kawakami school looking none the worse for wear. "Why I remember this one time every bone in his body was broken and he was placed in a full body cast, he was fully recovered within the week."

"So you are telling me he is at full strength right now?" Momoyo asked incredulously. She thought she recovered faster than him but did he beat her to the punch?

"Well, he's not at 100% now but I bet he will be, Ki-reserve and all, within a couple of days." Happosai said honestly before looking at Momoyo. "About the same time you should make a full recovery, no?" He smirked knowingly.

Once more Momoyo was struck by the difference between her abilities and Ranma's. She woke up first but couldn't move unaided because of the pain. He woke up later and was able to move on his own. She finally was able to heal her physical injuries and was physically at a hundred percent, but with low Ki reserves. He was still injuried, but his Ki reservers were more recovered.

Dashing out of her home quickly, Momoyo cleared the shrine steps in a massive jump before racing at breakneck speed toward the train station. She didn't know why but she felt the need to talk with her unrelenting foe. Talk about what, she had no idea, but she had to do it.

Five minutes later when she finally got to the train station she found out that the train going back to Tokyo had already left a little over twenty minutes ago. "Damn you Ranma." She cursed softly as she gazed forlornly at the empty rail road tracks. "You just don't fight a girl and leave..."

+++ On the train +++

Ranma winced as he gingerly adjusted his body's position on the train seat while looking out of the window. Staring aimlessly as the scenery passed by his mind wandered back to its favorite subject since he woke up, the girl who bore the name of Momoyo Kawakami.

He could still see her exotic red eyes shining with joy during the fight, if he didn't know better he would have said that she was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. Still, now that he wasn't in the heat of battle with her anymore he took a moment to indulge in a few dangerous thoughts.

"Soft." Ranma muttered to himself while looking at his hand. When he had fought her and had grappled her several times during their mid-air battle, he'd had the chance to feel her body up against his. At the time he didn't care but now upon reflection the phantom sensation was still there, the only way he could word it was just...soft. Her scent too was also intoxicating on so many levels now that he had a chance to reflect on it. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts if Akane or any of his fiancees found out what he was thinking about they would in all likelihood pound him into next week.

"Oh yeah..." Ranma muttered out loud to himself in recollection while watching the field of green blur past. '_I'm free of the engagements, for the most part at least.'_ He thought happily. Before he could stop his thoughts however, he briefly wonder what it would be like to be engaged to someone like Momoyo and to his complete shock found that he would not mind it a single bit.

Quickly destroying that evil thought he let his mind wander again, this time replaying the battle for the hundredth time in his head. He had done everything possible to put her down but she kept on powering through, he himself wasn't sure how he won yet knew that he could not afford to lose. His pride would not let him.

Unfortunately, thoughts on the battle itself meant thoughts on Momoyo and he could clearly remember the outfit she had fought him in. As a martial artist he had paid great attention to his opponent, at the time of course he did not care what the girl wore or how she looked, he just needed to defeat her. Now however upon further reflection and away from the the heat of battle he could recall the way her lithe body moved in response to his, it was...

"Argghh!" Ranma yelled aloud, ruffling his hair and startling the other passengers before he settled down enough to look out the window again. _'Stupid thoughts! Forget her already_!' He mentally berate himself. Chances are they'd likely not cross path again. Nerima to Kawakami city was pretty far and she wasn't some wandering martial artist, the people he met when he woke up show that she had a stable family.

Still Kawakami City seem to mirror his own Nerima in some regards with how many martial artists he saw on his way to the train station. He even saw that pale hair girl with the crosses scars on her forehead, along with that other girl with a short boyish hair cut he saw at the Kawakami Shrine. They had not seen him as he made his way to the train station but one thing he was sure of was that he could sense the raw power radiating from them. It was pretty impressive.

Ranma once more fell into silence letting his mind blank out from the passing scenery. After several minutes his thoughts once more returned to a certain black haired, red eyed beauty.

"Momoyo Kawakami huh," Ranma said softly to himself as he supported his face with his arms still looking out the window. "She sure was cute…"

TBC...

A/N: So here we are! First and foremost, once again thanks to Van and Death for helping with the edit. Editors always get some loves first. Now for this chapter, XD well not much to say but me trying to build the mood. As of this chapter we are now half way through the planned story. Weather that is good or bad I cannot say but I have a point I want to get too, look to the tags for hints.

My whole point of this entire fic story is to make the romance feel...natural and not force. That's right men, romance! You have been warn! Heck the tags even say so! :P However it's not Shoujo not like Seahorse but yeah. If you get a WAFFY feeling from this fic when it ends then I have done my job!

I am also glad many enjoyed the fight although there was some who did not, I respect that. As someone who was writing it I tried to balance it out on how I feel it would go.

Now I cannot believe that I gotten so many reviews for a single chapter damn near fifty, that's pretty damn impressive for me and thank you for those that actually took the time out to do so, that was pretty awesome to see.

So what happens from here! Well, you seen the aftermath, next up the fall out!

As always C+ C welcome, Reviews deeply appreciated.


	6. Seriously, Things changed?

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz and Death for helping edit this chapter and hammering it out.

Special note: Seriously Reader 9001 if you are interested in helping out then please PM me :) I would love to have your help on this fic!

Now on with the show!

Chapter 6: Seriously, Things changed?

**** One Week Later ****

"Ranma, stop spacing out!" Akane said in annoyance as she watched the pigtailed boy once again glance out the window. "Class is over, ya know."

"Huh... What? Already!?" Ranma asked, and sure enough, the classroom save for him, Akane, and Ukyou was empty.

With concern on her face, Akane walked up to her fian- no, ex-fiancee. "Well, you coming?" she prompted.

"Hmm, errr sure." Ranma said, shaking his head as he focused his thoughts and got his things together. _'Dammit_!' He thought, he had to snap out of it. It's been a week since he'd fought Momoyo and won the tie breaker between the Anything Goes and Kawakami schools. So why couldn't he keep his mind from wandering back to that battle? Or his opponent for that matter!

Ukyou and Akane shared a look with one another and nodded. They both had seen that Ranma had come back from this battle different from before. Something had happened. It was just like that time when he had came back from his fight with Saffron. He was a little bit more subdued, maybe a bit more mature.

Another surprise had also greeted the residents of the Nerima . Happosai, who had left with Ranma, had not returned with the pigtailed boy, and when asked the martial artist had shrugged it off. "Don't know, don't care." was Ranma's only response.

Ranma continued to walk in silence; he'd been surprised to find that Akane was a lot more lax around him now that the engagement between the two of them had been annulled. She seemed happier and at the same time a lot more comfortable with him.

Looking over to his right at his only official fiancee left, he was surprised to see that she hadn't been rubbing the fact that she was the only one with a real claim to him left. In fact, both her and Akane seem to get along quite well now.

Of course Ranma had been expecting a big ruckus when he returned, only to find out that both his mother and father had gone on a vacation after news of his victory had reached them. She'd left him a short letter detailing why she left and for who's benefit it was for with his father in tow. Ranma felt for the letter in his pocket again that Kasumi had given him back upon his return and recalled the content of said letter:

_Dear Ranma,_

_I heard you won, congratulations! I knew you could do it! Your father was smug with pride when the news came, it caused quite a ripple amongst the martial arts community here in Nerima! I'm so proud of you! Anyway sweetie, I think now would be a great time for you to decide what you want so I will separate those two meddling fathers from one another. Your father and I will be gone for the next month, Soun-kun has been kind enough to offer his residence once more for you, even without the engagement. Love you honey!_

_Love always and forever,_

_Your mother_

_P.S. Get some girls pregnant already! I want grandkids!_

"Yeah, that's gonna go over real well." Ranma muttered under his breath. Glancing at the two girls behind him, he was once again uneasy about the friendly terms they seemed to suddenly be on, it was pretty unsettling.

What Ranma didn't know was that while he was gone the two girls had had it out with one another while he was away.

+++++ Flashback +++++

"You can have the engagement to Ranma." Akane said softly after getting over her initial bout of rage that had been inspired by the fact that Ranma hadn't stopped their engagement from dissolving. Didn't he love her? Weren't they engaged for nearly two years now? Then why was he so quick to give up on it? Upon deeper introspection, however, she had realized something else if she was really being honest with herself. She was relieved that they were no longer officially engaged.

In fact when she thought about it, their arguments and spats all seemed to stem from the first revelation of their engagement and her trying to do her honor bound duty of reigning in what she perceived as his playboy ways. While they had some pleasant experiences over the course of their engagement, the fighting and arguments were clearly predominant.

"What?" Ukyou asked, surprised by Akane's declaration. What could she be playing at? "You don't want to be engaged to Ranma anymore?" she asked, seeking to confirm whether or not she had heard Akane correctly.

"Yep, you can have it." Akane said with a smile. "He's all yours, officially."

Ukyou narrowed her eyes, something about the way Akane said those last words made her uneasy. "What do you mean, officially? You still planning on going after him?" She asked.

"Hmm? I wouldn't say I'm going after Ranma." Akane said with a light blush. "For us, I can finally see how it would have gone had the whole engagement not been forced on us. Our relationship is now pressure -free."

"What do you mean?" Ukyou asked suspiciously.

"It means that Ranma and I no longer have to argue over small, stupid stuff anymore." Akane replied with a light shrug, looking at Ukyou. "In fact the pressure would all be on you now since you are his only official fiancee right?"

"But me and Ran-chan get along great!" Ukyou countered, getting agitated by this sudden change in Akane's approach. "You're the one that kept on hitting him all the time!"

"Yes I did, but that's only because I was doing what I thought a fiancee should be doing, so I was honor bound to keep him in line for my family honor." Akane said truthfully, to herself at least. "In fact, because of the official engagement and the scheming by our parents, I felt more pressure to protect my stake on Ranma, admittedly more violently then I would have liked."

"And now?" Ukyou asked of the shorter haired girl cautiously. "You still going after Ran-chan?"

"I think," Akane said softly more to herself then Ukyou. "I would like to see how our relationship might go to see if we really had anything at all."

Ukyou wasn't stupid, one doesn't open a successful restaurant at sixteen if they're stupid. Her battle strategy had always been that she was the cute fiancee, the nice one that refrained from the beatings that Akane tended to deliver for even looking at a girl the wrong way, and then there was that sly and cunning Shampoo. If she stayed honest with him and provided a pillar of support while making her intentions known then that was an edge for her at least.

While Ukyou was lax on those types of things, the fact that Akane would no longer get violent or jealous in defense to some slight on her perceived honor meant that she might act like the nice girl that Ukyou strove to portray herself as. She wasn't blind, she knew Ranma had feelings for Akane, you can't live with someone and be told they are your future bride without developing a connection, after all.

However, Ukyou felt that feelings like that were forced and wouldn't last long. It was a house of glass, as she'd once heard a westerner say. Eventually their relationship would fail, and when that happened she'd be there to pick up the pieces.

Yet again, if Akane were to actually act like the more normal yet kind girls she had seen around school, then Ukyou knew she would lose, and contrary to popular belief, she did love Ranma. Love him enough to let him go if he truly wanted it. It was only because of the abuse she'd seen him go through that she stayed around, Ran-chan was her best friend after all.

"I guess may the best woman win then." Ukyou said, finally looking at her rival's startled expression.

"Ukyou…" Akane said in surprise. She'd always known that out of the bunch of Ranma's would-be suitors, Ukyou was the sanest one, and the one that she'd felt she could have gotten along with had they not been bitter rivals over Ranma.

"Come on Sugar, wanna go grab some ice cream?" Ukyou asked the shorter girl. This was it, the real battle for Ranma. "My treat."

Akane smiled in response.

++++ End Flash Back ++++

Ranma looked at his ex-fiancee and his official fiancee as they chatted softly with one another as if they were best friends and he sweat dropped. They NEVER got along that well. Quickly he eyed their clothing to see if the reversal jewel was anywhere on their respective body's.

"Ranma! Why are you looking at us like that?" Akane asked, the tone in her voice suggesting that she wanted to snap at him, but she was holding herself back.

"Hmm, probably checking out his cute 'fiancees'," Ukyou said while playfully leaning into Akane. Akane, for her part, was surprised that Ukyou still included her in the fiancee race.

_'I'm a dead man!'_ Ranma thought fearfully as he nervously glanced around. Ukyou and Akane being friendly with each other! They _never _got along with each other, at least not without some undercurrent of rivalry. They were acting almost like they were...friends.

"Nihao, Akane, Ukyou," Shampoo said in greeting from behind the walking trio.

Turning around he noticed that Shampoo was dressed in a Furinkan High school uniform and for a moment was struck by how odd it looked on her. For some reason she was still here despite the fact that Cologne said that the Amazon wanted nothing to do with the heir of Happosai.

Shampoo turned her eyes to Ranma and smiled. "Ai- Ah, sorry. Nihao, Ranma." She said cutely. Then to the pigtailed boy's surprise she stepped forward and walked next to Akane and Ukyou, the girls starting to chat among themselves

_'Shit!'_ Ranma thought to himself as his heart beat faster and perceived a suffocating pressure emanating from the three girls. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yelled out loud, startling the trio of girls.

"Ai-Ranma?" Shampoo asked, surprised by his outburst.

"Are you okay Ranma?" Akane asked with genuine concern.

"Sugar?" Ukyou asked with a worried expression.

"Are you/is you okay?" They all said as one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma freaked out and quicker than the girls thought possible as he jumped away from them.

"Well... that strange." Shampoo commented lightly before all three girls burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Man among men indeed." Akane huffed in annoyance.

"Well, it would be pretty scary to see three girls that used to fight over him get along on such friendly terms." Ukyou smirked. She'd never had many friends, what with being hell bent on revenge and all. However for the past week, once the three called it quits on the whole official rivalry business, she had found herself enjoying the company of her other two former rivals a lot!

Akane and Shampoo both found out that they had more in common with each other than they'd realized, besides the whole gunning for the same guy business of course.

"Ice cream? Shampoo treat today." The foreign girl half-asked, half-stated.

"Hmm. Too bad for Ran-chan, he left before we could ask him to join." Ukyou said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Is true, would get extra discount with Ranma girl side." Shampoo joked, making the other girls giggle.

"Ah well, that is too bad, I'll be sure to tell him all about it." Akane said playfully and saw the other girls giggling evilly along with her. _'They really are nice girls_.' She thought happily.

+++ A short distance away ++++

Ranma was freaking out, badly! Before he'd left to fight Momoyo they had been at each other's throats and now they were acting like they were best friends! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled to the sky again with his hands clenched onto the sides of his skull.

"What is that strange man doing, mommy?" A little girl asked as she passed by him with her mother.

"Shh, don't look at him dear, he's probably crazy." The little girl's mother said without looking at Ranma, picking up her pace.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Ranma's head as he saw the passerby whispering to each other while looking at him strangely. Hanging his head low he walked away as if devoid of energy.

He had made his way to the local playground when a familiar person entered his vision. "Kodachi…" He muttered softly.

"OH hohohoho! Ranma-sama!" Kodachi said as she gracefully made her way to the one she still considered to be her man. "And how are you this fine day?" She asked with a light blush only to be surprised when Ranma grabbed both her shoulders in a strong grip.

"Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked again, perplexed as his face got closer to hers with an unreadable expression on it.

"Don't tell me you now get along with Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo too." Ranma said with a strained tone to his voice.

"What!? Why I would never befriend those harlots who conspire to steal my Ran- HUH?!" Kodachi was cut off in the middle of her tirade when she found herself smashed into Ranma's chest before being spun around like a rag doll.

"AHAHA! Seee! There is hope! The world is not ending!" Ranma said as he extended his arms to look at Kodachi again before smashing her back into his chest and hugging her tight. "Don't ever change Kodachi." He said earnestly.

Suddenly the heiress of the Kuno fortune shuddered in Ranma's arms, causing him to look down at her. To his surprise he saw that Kodachi's face was flushed red and her eyes had glazed over.

"Uh…Kodachi?" Ranma asked in concern as he let her go only to watch her limply fall to the ground.

"Ranma-sama." Kodachi giggled softly to herself, face flushed red as she was helped up by a couple of elderly folks.

"What did he do to that poor girl?"

"Didn't you see?! He was sexually harassing her!"

"The poor dear!"

"That pervert should die."

Ranma's head whipped around from left to right as he noticed that the stream of passerby was giving him the evil eye._ 'This pressure_,' He thought as he felt more people wish bad fortune on him. Defeated, Ranma slumped his shoulders low and walked dejectedly away with the crowd still muttering behind his back.

"Ah, so I'm the crazy one..." Ranma said as he walked aimlessly.

"Ranma! Prepare to DIE!" Ryoga shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "How dare you break off your engagement to such a sweet girl!"

Ranma, who had been devoid of any motivation for a while, perked up at the lost boy's entrance. "Ryoga!" He said happily. Then he processed what Ryoga had just said. "Did you even hear what you just said?" He shouted in exasperation.

"A girl like Akane, any lucky guy would be happy to be engaged to her." Ryoga replied unreasonably. "To break off your engagement so frivolously, I will not stand for it! I'll make you pay for what you have done!"

With that the Lost Boy jumped at Ranma and smashed his umbrella down, trying to land a blow on his opponent only to find that his attack had been dodged, as usual.

"What? So you want me to be engaged to Akane, bacon breath?" Ranma asked, not sure if he was hearing it right.

"No way! You don't deserve a sweet girl like Akane!" Ryoga retorted as he spun around and jumped into the air in an attempt to attack Ranma.

Ranma face-palmed and dodged Ryoga's strike. "Bi-polar much, dumbass!" He shouted. "You're mad if I'm engaged to her, you're mad if I'm not! Make up your damn mind!" He shouted before jumping up higher, using Ryoga's face as a springboard, before diving downward and landing a flawlessly executed spinning kick to the side of the lost boy's head.

"Another engagement with Akane Tendo?" A high-borne voice shouted from the gathering crowd. "I thought she had been freed from your accursed grip vile sorcerer, but I see that is not the case. I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan shall free her from your evil spell!" So the resident dumbass of Furinkan High and that's saying a lot shouted, garbed in his trademark Kendo outfit.

Ranma face-palmed yet again. "AH, whatever! You want a fight, you got it, needed a decent challenge anyway!" He shouted back as he prepared to jump at the two before he suddenly stopped and extended a hand in a halting motion toward Kuno and Ryoga. "Wait, hold up." He said seriously.

"What trickery is this?" Kuno demanded, stopping, but clearly itching to attack.

"Yeah, take your pounding like a man!" Ryoga said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Someone's missing." Ranma said as he looked around.

"SAOTOME! Stop harassing my Shampoo!" Another familiar voice cried.

"AH, there he is!" Ranma said, snapping his fingers." Alright morons, this SHOULD make it a fair fight." He said with an evil smirk before the three other boys attacked him.

Dodging the combined strike from Kuno and Ryoga, he jumped on both their heads and brought his feet together which caused their heads to ricochet off each other. He quickly reoriented himself and tackled Mousse in mid-air before driving him into the pavement.

"Come on," Ranma taunted the dazed Mousse before he heard Kuno and Ryoga move to attack him from behind.

"Stay still vile warlock! My divine blade shall strike you down!" Kuno yelled as he unleashed a flurry of slashes upon Ranma, but only succeeded in ruffling the fabric of Ranma's red Chinese shirt.

"Stop moving and take your beating, damn it!" Ryoga said as he made wide arcing sweeps with his umbrella, attempting to bludgeon Ranma's skull with its shaft.

"Nyah-nyah!" Ranma replied tauntingly, even going so far as to pull down his eyelid while sticking his tongue out. "You can't touch me!"

"Raagghhh! Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga yelled as he broke the concrete underneath Ranma only to be surprised when Ranma didn't dodge but instead punched him in his forehead while he was open, sending him slamming into a nearby wall, the attack being powerful enough to literally embed Ryoga's body in it.

"Foul Villain!" Kuno yelled. "I shall strike, strike, strike at you!" He shouted as his bokken started to fire deadly air pressure at the pigtailed boy only to have him dodge all of it nimbly before taking him out with an uppercut to his jaw. "Gah!"

"Come on, I know you got more than that!" Ranma taunted and then felt a metal chain wrap around him.

"Why must you continue to force your unwanted advances on my Shampoo?" Mousse yelled as he let loose hundreds of knives at the seemingly immobilized Ranma.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULDN'T"T BE TELLING ME THAT!" Ranma shouted back at the essentially blind boy. Using the chain that was wrapped around him he spun himself in a circle, tangling it and creating a whiplash effect that knocked all the knives flying at him out of the air.

"Using my own weapon against me, you cheater!" Mousse yelled as he detached the chain from his body and jumped up, throwing assorted swords and knives at Ranma.

"Look who's talking!" Ranma shouted back while pointing at the weapons in the blind boy's hands.

"These are weapons of love and so are perfectly fine!" Mousse retorted and attacked Ranma with a flurry of swipes with his sabre and blade claw.

Ranma dodged and weaved around the attacks like an expert, which he was with an almost bored expression on his face. "Seriously? If that's all you got, I know why the girls back home aren't interested!" Ranma causally remarked even as he dodged Mousse's strikes as they increased in intensity.

"AHHH!" Mousse reached up for an overhead strike using both his hands only to have Ranma embed his fist into the weapon user's gut, knocking the wind from him. "C-cheater!" he said before falling down onto the ground.

"You finished?" Ranma taunted when he suddenly felt two powerful presences behind him. Turning around he saw the two dark auras of Kuno and Ryoga leaping at him, the only thing visible of their bodies being their glowing eyes. "Let's rumble!" He said, not backing down.

++++ Nerima Train station ++++

Sayuri was waving good bye to her visiting cousin when she was bumped by a passenger, making her fall forward onto the train tracks. "Eeek!" She squealed before a powerful hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ah, thank yo-ou…" Sayuri started to say but trailed off as she saw who had rescued her. She was taken aback by the sight of the young woman before her, the perfect beauty. A Yamato Nadeshiko if she had ever seen one. Long black dark hair that looked a bit wild with bangs that criss-crossed across her head, bringing attention to her exotic beautiful red eyes. All of which was on a pretty face that did not look like it had ever suffered a single blemish in its life.

Looking lower, Sayuri felt further inadequacy as she took in the exotic beauty's figure. The first thing that came to mind was wondering if those things on her chest were real. It was too unfair to real girls! Adding in the fact she had slim, white, perfect long legs made Sayuri all but slump in despair.

It was then she noticed the uniform that the girl was wearing, it didn't look like anything from any of the schools in Nerima.

"Are you okay cutie?" The red-eyed beauty asked in a seductive tone, causing Sayuri to blush and feel a stirring in her body. She was not a lesbian!

"Nee-san! You shouldn't tease her like that! Didn't you say that you want to go find him?" A cute boy said, walking up next to the perfect beauty who seemed to have a displeased expression on her face from being interrupted by him.

"You're supposed to be my wingman here!" The Japanese beauty told the boy bluntly with a huff.

"Nee-chan! Train rides are so fun!" A brown-haired girl came up next to the beauty. This girl was also a beauty in her own right, if not to the same extent.

_'It's so not fair!'_ Sayuri thought dejectedly, even the sister was pretty in her own way. Some people just seemed to win the genetic lottery.

"So this is Nerima, how quaint." A female voice said that was then followed by a gasp from the now-overwhelmed passerby as a beautiful blonde foreign girl graced their presence. She was then followed by a light blue-haired girl who was also a beauty and finally another pretty girl wielding a samurai sword.

Sayuri just wanted to give up on life right there on the spot. Some girls just had all the luck.

"Any way to pinpoint him yet?" The red-eyed beauty said as she took a look around, making the men and women in the area weak in the knees, some visibly shaking.

"Sorry Nee-san, but this '_Ice Queen' _has a network that's pretty hard to crack," The cute boy said.

_'Wait a minute_.' Sayuri thought as she looked at the assembled group. Pretty girls? Check. Look like fighters? Check. Looking for a boy? Check. "Umm, excuse me?" she said timidly.

"Oh, hello there again miss." The beautiful girl said in a husky tone, making Sayuri's body feel all tingly.

"Nee-san." The brown hair boy said in a chiding tone before getting back onto his phone and looking at something. "Looking for him will be hard in an area this big. Could take days." He grumbled.

"Then how about you keeping me company then." The red-eyed beauty said while cupping Sayuri's chin. "Since we will be here for a...while." The last word she uttered was so laced with sexual innuendo that even the people around the train station blushed.

"Kya!" Sayuri said, cupping her hands together and nodding before shaking her head. _Focus girl! _She slapped her cheeks. "Ah, I ah...well…you wouldn't happen to be looking for Ranma Saotome would you?" She asked timidly.

The girl's mood changed at once, it turned from playful to serious. "You know him?" She asked excitedly. "Where can I find him?"

"Ah, he ah, is staying at the Tendo Dojo." Sayuri said hurriedly. She watched as the girl's smile turned feral before turning back to her.

"Hmm, thank you milady." The red-eyed beauty said once more in her husky voice before kissing her passionately on the lips, Sayuri feeling as though her body had been lit on fire and losing the strength in her legs. "Alright, find out where it is Yamato." The girl addressed the boy.

Sayuri, still weak in the knees, watched as the strange group left. 'I_ might be batting for the other team after all.' _She admitted to herself as she slumped down in realization.

++++ Ranma ++++

"Hah! Come on!" Ranma said with a grin as he felt like he was finally starting to really cut lose. His shirt was a mess, he had dirt on his face but he was sporting a huge smile. "That's the best you can do?" He taunted gleefully.

Silence answered him.

"Eh?" Ranma said looking around to see that Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse had already passed out. "Eh?!" He said in surprise.

_'No way!' _He thought to himself. '_The three bakas usually last longer than this_!' Ranma looked again, making sure his three rivals weren't playing dead.

Looking at his fists he wondered about his strength, he was just about to kick it up another notch when the three stopped fighting. Feeling highly unsatisfied, he noticed that another crowd had built up around them.

"What a bully, picking on those boys."

"A delinquent, I heard that the one in the kendo garb comes from a noble family."

"Thugs nowadays are scary."

"Oh come on!" Ranma yelled at the spectators. "That was three on one!" He protested.

"Die."

"Go away delinquent."

"Bully!"

"Meanie head!"

"Ahh..." Ranma said, walking away dejectedly. "So that's my fate from now on." He said, his mood totally ruined by the crowd's reaction.

As he walked away from the crowd, Ranma reflected on how much easier it was to take down his three rivals who only last week had always provided him with a decent fight. Yet...they went down a lot faster this time around. A quick analysis by him made him realize that he had actually let loose a lot more this time around in comparison to when he was holding back before and didn't know it. "Momoyo..." He said while thinking of the girl he'd fought about a week ago.

It's been a week and he still couldn't forget her, what was wrong with him? She had been a challenger, he'd beat her, that should have been that...only it wasn't. Over time, he'd been seeing her more and more when he let his mind wander. He even sometimes mistook long dark haired girls for her, which is absurd because she was cities away.

Yet he couldn't forget the battle between them, it hadn't been life or death, it was different than Herb who he needed to beat desperately to get the unlocking kettle, or Saffron with his do or die situation. Momoyo was a pure martial artist battle, pride vs pride, and by against all odds he'd somehow won. He had made a mistake during the last second and her attack had thundered into his ki-less body.

When that attack had landed on his body he knew then that he had lost, felt it, she'd overwhelmed him, overcome him...yet...he refused to go down. There was nothing else he could have done but make sure he had no regrets and so threw everything he had into his last punch, luckily catching her off guard. She had assumed that she had taken care of him, a belief that had cost her dearly.

Despite the screaming of his body to just join Momoyo on the ground his pride would not let him. Pushed beyond what he knew as his limits and beyond what he thought he could achieve, he stood for the seconds necessary to be declared the victor before losing consciousness.

According to the other girls in the household, Momoyo had been awake a few hours later while he slept on. Somehow that knowledge did not sit right with him.

Ranma sighed loudly while looking in the river at his reflection. For a moment he saw the superimposed image of the red-eyed beauty staring across from him, the arrogance in her eyes confident in her inevitable victory.

Ranma knew he wanted to fight her again, badly. Yet he was also afraid of fighting her again, because from just one single battle between them he couldn't get her out of his head. What would happen if they went at it again, and again and more after that? Would she be invading his mind for the rest of his life?

Ranma sighed loudly again and noticed that the sky had started to get a bit overcast. '_Looks like it might rain_.' He thought to himself.

_**Cracka-THOOOM!**_

"Great." Ranma said, looking up as rain suddenly came pouring down in response to his prediction. "Great, just frigging great." He, now a she, said. "Guess I better head back."

Lightly bouncing on her feet, the now red-haired girl shot upward and leapt across the nearby roofs toward the Tendo home. Reaching her destination she pushed the door open. "I'm home." She called out as she walked into the living room before doing a double-take at seeing who was in said living room.

"Ohh! Another cutie." Momoyo , Heir of the Kawakami School, said upon spotting her.

"What, what are you doing here?" Ranma-chan asked, not believing her eyes at seeing the people from the Kawakami Temple here.

"Apparently looking for someone like you." Momoyo said in a flirty tone to her.

Ranma was confused, didn't the girl know she was flirting with another girl? Suddenly Momoyo leaned in closer to her face, making her blush from the proximity. Ranma couldn't help it, Momoyo was very pretty and she was so close almost as if she was about to...

"Chu." Momoyo said as she captured Ranma-chan's lips.

Ranma's eyes grew wide as Momoyo's tongue invaded her mouth, not taking the invasion lightly she attempted to push the offender out of her mouth with her own tongue only to hear the Kawakami heir moan throatily.

'W-WHAT THE HELL?!' Ranma-chan thought as she started to feel woozy and wanted to just go along with the awesome kiss when a splash of hot water washed over her.

"What the-!"

"How?"

"What?!"

"Ranma?!"

Ranma saw Momoyo open her eyes and look at him in shock, breaking off the kiss between them in the process.

"Eh?" Momoyo asked, looking at Ranma in complete shock. "You-, I kiss- red hair -where?!" She asked desperately.

Ranma to his surprise saw Momoyo's face start to blush heavily while looking at him.

It was Nabiki who came up next to him and put the tea kettle down before she turned to face the boy he remembered being called Yamato. "I present to you, Ranma Saotome," Nabiki said amused. "I'll take my finder's fee now."

"No way!" Momoyo shouted while pointing at Ranma. "No way, no way no way no way! My first kiss with a boy, give it back!"

TBC...

A/N: And here we are, the aftermath fall out, not as detailed as some would have like but then I didn't feel the need to explain every single change and occurrence, had to focus on the important parts. This was a quicker update because of the two editor working with one another really thanks for your hard work but seriously reader 9001 help me out :P Always good to have a third pair of eyes.

So this chapter I tried to shift it back into Ranma verse with their version of comedy while mixing majikoi in there lightly. And for those that is not familiar with the series Momoyo hit on girls, date em, possibility even slept with them, they don't count in her eyes because they're not guys. So yes Ranma is now her first kiss by a male.

So up next? Well actions have consequences.

Thank you once again for those that took the time out and left a review, awesome and super encouraging. Although the shift in Romance might turn some people off but that's okay :D For those that stick with it, thank you!

Once again C+C welcome, reviews appreciate!


	7. Seriously, Let's do this!

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz and Death for making this chapter as picture perfect as possible!

Chapter 7 : Seriously, Let's do this!

**** Earlier ****

"Huh. Nee-San, looks like we're here." Yamato said while looking at the historic dojo.

"Hmmm, impressive." Momoyo replied honestly as she glanced at the compound.

"It's like something out of a movie!" Kazuko said as she looked at the stone walls surrounding the compound.

"Such authenticity, this is why I came to Japan!" Christiane said as she looked at the Dojo, stars shining in her eyes.

Mayuzumi bowed her head in respectful acknowledgement to the spirit of the Dojo itself as she was taught but noticed right away that there was something off. A second later she realized what it was. "No students." She said softly, drawing the attention of the others to herself. "Uhh, that is I don't hear any training going on." She blushed after speaking her thoughts.

"Hmm, you're right." Yamato said as he looked at the Tendo compound. Something of this size and majesty should be bustling with students right about now, it was a great day for training. Considering how Ranma had proven that the Anything Goes style was very powerful and could toe to toe with the Kawakami style meant that this Dojo should have been filled like its counterpart. "Something doesn't add up." He muttered to himself.

"Ah, well, we're not here for that." Momoyo said as she looked at the Dojo in anticipation. She'd come all this way for one thing and one thing only. A rematch. As per the rule, since she had lost the first fight she'd decided to go to the visitor's home turf. This time she would go all out from the start!

Yamato look at his elder sister, the person he'd sworn that he would follow as an underling and nodded in understanding. _'She hasn't realized it yet.'_ He thought to himself. '_You are not just here for a rematch, Nee-san.'_

Just as Momoyo was about to ring the bell she was stopped by Mayuzumi. "Aaah?" She said in classical gangster style. Who trying to stop her from her fight now? She looked at the younger girl's offending hand and then to the timid girl.

"Ah, the umm, sign Momoyo-san," Mayuzumi said pointing at the Tendo Dojo sign.

"To defeat owner in savage combat, use rear door." Miyako read out loud.

"Heh heh," Momoyo chuckled. "That's me!" She proclaimed loudly and walked to the rear entrance where she rang the doorbell.

A few second later the door opened and a pretty young woman dressed in an apron and a house dress answered the door. "Oh my! Visitors. Can I help you?" She said in a soft and kind voice.

"Hmmm, a MILF-type." Momoyo murmured while checking out the matronly feeling girl. _'Never ran into one before, is she in my strike zone I wonder...'_ The Kawakami heir pondered.

"Ah, hello." Yamato said, taking the lead. The girl was seriously giving out some big sister vibes. Which meant only one thing to him, she was definitely his type! "We are here as per the sign's instructions." He gestured with his head toward the front entrance.

"Oh my!" The girl said surprised. "You actually read the sign? No one ever reads the sign anymore." She said happily before looking startled. "Oh where are my manners, I am Kasumi Tendo, please come in."

The group quickly introduced themselves to the sisterly girl and respectfully entered the Dojo's rear entrance as Kasumi stepped aside to let them in.

"Wow, you can feel the culture here!" Christiane said excitedly as she looked around the aged Dojo.

Momoyo just grunted noncommittally, her eyes taking in the sight of the compound.

"Please have a seat while I get my father." Kasumi said as she quickly excused herself with a bow.

Under Mayuzumi and Momoyo's critical eyes, they determined that this Dojo was not just for show, there was a sense of spirit permeating it although it had faded and dampened considerably over time.

"Ah hello," an older male in his forties dressed in a black gi said as he entered the Dojo. "My name is Soun Tendo. I am the master of this Dojo, I heard someone was here for a challenge?"

Their ingrained training kicking in, the group paid their respect to the Dojo master.

"Ah, an-an-an honor to meet you Tendo-dono." Mayuzumi bowed low at the waist. However before she could introduce herself Yamato chimed in.

"We're the Kazama Family, we are pleased to make your acquaintance." Yamato said formally before bowing his head. He gave the girls a look that told them to keep their individual identities under wraps for the moment.

"You have a really nice Dojo, nice to meet you." Kazuko said as she also bowed low, taking her cue from Yamato.

"An honor, Tendo-san." Momoyo said with a dip of her head.

Soun had to admit, these were a bevy of beautiful girls. The one with the red eyes in particular was like like the ideal of a Yamato Nadeshiko brought to life. "Ahem, no need to be so formal." He said, waving off their formality. "I am afraid that challenges like this are usually taken up by my so- my friend's son who is from our sister school."

"So Ranma Saotome does live here then, Tendo-san?" Yamato asked for confirmation and took note from the corner of his eyes of his sister's obvious interest in the topic at hand.

"Oh, so you were here for Ranma-kun, eh? Well that makes it even easier then, he's usually back by now provided he did not get waylaid." Soun said tactfully.

"What Daddy means is if Ranma was not jumped by his enemies." A young woman wearing a form fitting t-shirt and jeans shorts said as she walked in and sat down next to her father. "Nabiki Tendo." The girl introduced herself.

Yamato took note of the predatory way she glanced at their entire group with barely concealed interest. He would have to be on guard. "Ah, Nabiki-san." He said with a nod of acknowledgment. "Do you expect Ranma to be back anytime soon?"

Nabiki's expression shifted to one of interest. "Well, I can actually find out where he is if you don't want to wait. I mean this is Ranma we're talking about, anything could have happened to him by now." She said calmly as she read the oldest looking girl's expression. "Why he could be fighting someone halfway to China by now for all we know."

The group of girls and one guy looked at each other. "China?" Yamato asked tactfully. "Any particular reason why?"

"You are _definitely_ new here." Nabiki said, sensing blood in the water. "Ranma baby gets into trouble every day around here." She said as she looked at her father who nodded.

"What kind of trouble?" Momoyo asked the sexy brown haired girl. Something told her that she wouldn't be the type that would be easy bedded with just a few words.

"Well, since you are here for Ranma and not the Tendo Dojo, that information will cost you." Nabiki said disinterestedly while looking down at her fingernails.

Yamato and the rest of the group was shocked. _'What a mercenary!_' They all thought together as one.

"How much?" Yamato asked cautiously.

"You know, since you are guests and new in town. I'll give you a freebie." Nabiki said with a grin. "Ranma has many enemies, in fact the list of his enemies is as long as my arms." She explained, spreading her arms wide for emphasis.

_'Enemies?'_ Momoyo thought excitedly. She had challengers yes, but never really anyone she could call enemies.

"Yepper, Ranma baby gets into all sort of crazy shenanigans, heck sometimes it turns into a war zone around here with him at the center." Nabiki continued having seen the interest peak in their eyes. "People from all over the world seem to come here to try and kill Ranma for one reason or another."

The group did not miss the look the girl gave her father who in then turned away from his daughter's gaze and just coughed.

_'Kill?_' Momoyo thought excitedly. She would never get bored if someone tried to kill her every day!

'_What kind of life does Ranma have?'_ Yamato thought in horror before turning to his sister and shuddering. He could see it in her eyes, she was excited at the prospect of that kind of life!

"Now if you like, I usually have friends that ...keep an eye on Ranma. If you like I can locate him for you for a small price of course, say... ten thousand yen?" Nabiki asked with a smirk.

"Okay." Momoyo said easily before she turned to Yamato. "Pay her."

Yamato gaped at his sister's declaration. _'Nee-san!_' He mentally shouted at her. However, he wasn't just gonna hand over money, sure ten thousand yen was no big deal but... "Sure, as soon as Ranma-kun comes back here you'll have your money." He said easily. He noticed the startled expression on the girl's face before she schooled it with a smirk.

"I like your style. Deal." Nabiki said easily before turning around and heading out the door.

"Ahem, sorry for my middle daughter's intrusion." Soun Tendo said with a cough. "Perhaps you would like some refreshment while you wait for Ranma?"

"We would be honored, Tendo-dono." Yamato replied before following the patriarch of the Tendo household into his dining room just as three girls walked into the Dojo's ground from the front gate.

The two groups stopped and stared at each other. Yamato had to admit, all the girls were cute and the purple-haired one didn't even look like she was Japanese.

Momoyo looked at all the girls with a grin. _'Pretty cute._' She thought lecherously. She straightened her jacket and was about to execute her flawless technique on the cute one with black hair when she saw the girl narrow her eyes at her. She hadn't even done anything yet to deserve such an expression!

Yamato noticed that the three new pretty girls were narrowing their eyes not only at Momoyo but at each and every girl in the group before finally settling on him. To his ever wounded pride just as soon as their eyes landed on him, he saw them dismissed him just as easily. 'Ah, so this is how it feel to be dismissed so casually.' He thought dejectedly.

"You're here for Ranma, aren't you?" The short-haired girl asked suddenly.

Momoyo shared a perplexed look with the rest of the group. "Why do everyone keep on assuming that?" She asked, on their way here they had been greeted by two guys who took one look their group and pointed them the correct way to the Tendo Dojo on the spot. Never mind the fact that they hadn't even asked for directions yet!

The three girls shared a look with one another and then giggled. "Experience." The girl with short hair said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"So which one of you girls did Ranma honey get engaged to?" The long-haired brunette asked in curiosity as she eyed each girl from Yamato's group. "I bet it's that one." She said as she pointed at Mayuzumi.

"Yeah she does look like the type doesn't she?" The cute short-haired girl replied.

"Shampoo think you two wrong, think is foreign blond girl." The one that called herself Shampoo said while looking over Christiane.

"What?! No!" Christiane and Mayuzumi both protested immediately. That brought the three up short.

"Then what are you here for? Usually when girls come around it's because they are engaged to Ranma for some reason." The brunette said.

The Kawakami group looked at each other in disbelief. It was Yamato who broached the subject first. "Do - does that happen often?" He asked, still not believing how casual they were about such a thing.

"It's happened at least once a month since he's been here." The girl with short hair said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Is true." Shampoo agreed sagely with the short-haired one.

"Well, I am here for a rematch." Momoyo voiced suddenly. Ranma's life was a chaotic mess it seemed and she wished that it had happened to her. Then maybe she wouldn't be so bored!

"A rematch? Who are you?" The short-haired girl asked in interest now, her two friends also showing similar expressions.

"Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami school." Momoyo said cockily, the girl's eyes widening in response to her declaration. She caught sight of Yamato slapping a hand over his face from the corner of her vision.

_'Nee-san! You just threw away our stealth advantage in unknown territory!_' Yamato mentally chided his sister. However the look that Momoyo returned to him was one that showed she couldn't care less. It was typical for his sister to face everything head on.

"You, you're the heir to the Kawakami school?" The short-haired one asked as she pointed at Momoyo."You were the one that he fought a week ago for that tie breaker?" she asked again.

"Yup." Momoyo said with a grin only to have it falter as the girl looked at her in horror. "What?"

"What is it sugar?" The brunette girl asked the short-haired one who kept staring at Momoyo. In fact it looked like she was burning Momoyo's image into her head with how hard she was staring at her.

"I- uh, I suddenly don't feel so well, excuse me." The short-haired one said as she walked away from the group. Her two friends looked at each other and then at the group before following their friend.

"That was..." Christiane trailed off.

"Strange." Miyako finished.

"Oh my, I wonder what is wrong with Akane." The elderly sister type Kasumi chimed in from behind, Yamato noticed that this time she had arrived with a tray full of tea cups but a slight worried look. "Please, this way." She said as she led them to the dining room area which had a side door open that showed off the koi pond outside.

"This is as Japanese as you can get!" Christiane said while admiring the view. "It's like that scene from Yamatomaru!" She said excitedly as she referenced her favorite TV show.

"Uhh Chris, you're being rude in someone else's home!" Yamato whispered harshly to the blond foreigner.

"Oh no, don't worry, Mother loved that show and so she had father build the koi pond to look exactly like the one on TV." Kasumi said gently.

"OHHHHH!" Christiane said excitedly as she jumped out onto the yard and flitted around with Yamato trying to reign her back in as Miyako tried to just latch onto Yamato on general principle.

Just as they were about to drink their tea a new voice made itself known. A girl at that, and upon that realization an exotic red-haired girl walked into the living room tiredly.

_'Oh ho! A redhead, I heard they are feisty lovers, don't think I had one before._' Momoyo thought lustily. She suddenly appeared in front of the girl who had taken one look at them and looked incredibly shocked.

"W-what are you doing here?" The girl asked in a shocked tone of voice.

_'No doubt stunned by my good looks.'_ Momoyo thought cockily. "Apparently, looking for someone like you." She replied.

The girl looked stunned at Momoyo's declaration, time to move in for the kill. "Chu." She said as she locked lips with the redhead.

"Nee-san!" Yamato said to his sister.

'_Oh not bad, soft but with an unyielding firmness to it.'_ Momoyo thought naughtily._ 'Let's see how she reacts to this.'_ She thought wickedly as she snaked her tongue into the redhead's mouth.

"O-oh-oh my!" Kasumi said, blushing beet-red as she recognized the action.

Momoyo was enjoying the kiss when she felt the redhead start to react. _'What are you doing my sexy little mors-oh. Oh, oh wow.'_ She thought with a moan as the redhead's tongue wrestled with hers.

"Oh this is too rich." Nabiki said in amusement as she walked downstairs, turning off her phone as she did so. She casually walked into the kitchen before she walked back out with a teakettle and to Yamato's surprise poured the hot water inside it over the hot redhead.

Yamato rubbed his eyes as right before his very eyes, the redhead was gone. Instead his sister was kissing Ranma! "What the hell?!" He exclaimed in shock.

Eyes closed, Momoyo felt the shape of the girl's mouth change somehow, as if wider, her firm skin harder, her tongue bigger. If anything it made the kiss that much better. "Mmmmm." She moaned throatily before opening her eyes to look at the redhead, only to her complete and utter shock to find Ranma there.

Breaking the kiss as if her lips were on fire she pushed Ranma away. _'Ranma?! How did I kiss Ranma? Oh no, my first kiss with a guy! No, nonono this is all wrong, this is all wrong!'_ Momoyo mentally berated herself.

Yet no matter how many times she blinked a very male Ranma Saotome was still standing there, his face still flushed red. "Eh?" She asked looking at him. "You- You, I kiss- red hair -where?!"

A light blush appeared across Ranma's face which for some odd reason made Momoyo respond in kind as well.

The girl, Nabiki, made eye contact with Yamoto and smirked. "I present to you, Ranma Saotome, I'll take my finder's fee now."

No this was not happening. She had been saving herself for her first male kiss! Girls didn't count, they were fun and for practice. "No way! That was my first kiss with a boy! Give it back!"

+++Now +++

Ranma winced at Momoyo's declaration. "So-sorry." He said, not really feeling sorry at all. Truth be told he'd liked it quite a bit.

Momoyo glared at Ranma with a red blush still adorning her face. "You! You are not sorry!" She shouted.

He didn't know why, clearly he was in the wrong but for some reason he couldn't help but find her embarrassed tone of voice cute and sexy. Her expression was priceless. Maybe it was worth it. Closing his eyes Ranma waited for the inevitable beatdown.

That confused the blushing girl, why was he closing his eyes like that? "Hey! If you're gonna take someone's first kiss you should loo-look at them properly, not close your eyes like some coward!" She shouted hotly.

Ranma's eyes opened with a glare. "I am not a coward!" He growled. "I am just waiting for you to take your shot and be done with it." He said affably.

"What? Why? I don't enjoy beating down on defenseless people." Momoyo said in confusion, the blush on her face clearing.

"Well, I took your first kiss didn't I? Isn't that what girls usually do?" Ranma asked, also confused. If there was one thing being engaged to Akane had taught him, it's that everything that has to do with a girl deserves a beating.

"What? No! Take responsibility! You're a man aren't you?" Momoyo shouted accusingly.

"What? You're damn right I am!" Ranma shouted back, feeling offended. "I am _all_ man and don't you forget it!"

"Right." Nabiki said, injecting herself between the two before splashing the male Ranma with cold water from a cup. "I would say half a man, Ranma baby."

If Momoyo hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it herself. That hot redhead was back but she'd just seen Ranma change from a man into a girl. "What, does that mean you were a girl to begin with?" Momoyo asked in relief but also disappointment deep down.

"What?" Girl Ranma yelled out as she grabbed Momoyo by the collar of her clothes. "I am one hundred percent Man, REGARDLESS of what I look like!" A clearly female voice shouted.

"So you are a guy after all?" Yamato asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"Ten thousand yen and I'll explain it in a sane comprehensive manner." Nabiki said with her hand outstretched.

A few minutes after with the Kazama family seated around her, Nabiki explained the abridged version of what had happened in regards to Ranma and Jusenkyo.

Yamato looked at Ranma in pity, he couldn't imagine being stuck in the form of a girl half the time. Although he did picture Moro being hit with said water and a stupid grin formed on his face.

"Ah Jusenkyo, it's true horror finally revealed. "Matsukaze, Mayuzumi's 'spirit' horse said as it rested in the palm of her hand.

"Ah, that is my master said about Jusenkyo." Mayuzumi, one of the Devas said with a blush. "He said that valley was at least a couple of miles wide with hundreds of pools and rough terrain all around it."

"Ohh, ancient Chinese magic," said an interested Christiane. She too could not imagine being a man and shuddered at the thought.

Momoyo couldn't care less, she was imagining herself with a man's body and she grinned. No doubt she would make a handsome man and could at least impregnate over a hundred girls! Hmmm, she would have control over fire and ice too, it might be fun! "Take me to Jusenkyo, Ranma!" She shouted at the pigtailed boy.

"EEEHHHH!" The rest of the Kawakami group shouted.

"Nee-san! Why the hell do you want to go to Jusenkyo!" Yamato shouted at his sister despite regarding himself as her underling. '_Momoyo a man? NEVER!_' He promised himself.

"I am gonna get me a man's body of course!" Momoyo grinned cockily. "I bet you not only will I be the greatest man ever, why I bet my **_bleep_** will bigger than yours Yamato!" She bragged proudly.

'_She's crazy!'_ Everyone within the room thought immediately.

"Well, unfortunately for you, the cursed springs of Jusenkyo no longer exist." Nabiki said flatly. She had seen a lot of crazies in her time but this one took the cake. _'Although if she turned into a man she would probably be a good looking one._' Nabiki mused as she looked over the wild-looking beauty.

"What? You said there are valleys, I don't need to be a man. I can be anything else like a ferret or something. Yeah, that'll be cool!" Momoyo said pleadingly. Surely there might be something for her to have fun with.

"Nope sorry, it's all gone from what my sister told me." Nabiki said, looking at Ranma.

The Kawakami group turned to look at Ranma who glanced away and whistled as little beads of sweat formed on his head.

"What do you know about what happened to that spring, Ranma?" Momoyo flashed in front of Ranma and grabbed his collar, shaking him back and forth. "Damn you, share some of your wild fun life with me, damn it!" she shouted.

"The reason why it no longer exists is because it has been destroyed." Akane said as she walked down the stairs with Ukyou and Shampoo in tow. She had heard most of what they were talking about and had thought that the Momoyo girl was insane to want to be cursed.

"Ah, Ukyou, Shampoo?" Ranma asked in confusion. "What are you two doing here?" He asked nervously when he spied the two girls with Akane.

"Shampoo visit Spatula girl and new friend, is alright with you Ai-Ranma?" Shampoo asked nervously.

"Huh, err, sure no skin off my back." Ranma replied easily and a bit cautiously. He'd have to keep an eye out for her.

"So...about the spring?" Yamato asked, getting their attention back on track.

"Ah, Jusenkyo destroy in big big battle with ai-Ranma when he save Akane life from Phoenix King." Shampoo said easily and watched as the other girls in the room looked doubtfully at Ranma, all except for Momoyo.

"That's not possible!" Mayuzumi said. "Sensei said that the spring was miles wide, even a battle on such a large scale shouldn't destroy everything."

"Is true, very big big battle, whole mountains crumble from battle. All spring tore up and magic all gone now." Shampoo said seriously.

"AHHHHHHH!" Momoyo yelled out loud and started to shake Ranma back and forth again. "I'm jealous, so jealous! Give me some of your adventures damn it!"

_'She's totally crazy!'_ Everyone thought again as one as they sweated from Momoyo's reaction.

"Shampoo have before and after picture if want?" Shampoo asked as she pulled out two pictures from nowhere using the Amazon Hidden Space Technique. Her technique prompted an interested look from Momoyo, Kazuko and Mayuzumi.

Momoyo went up to the girl and took the pictures. As she looked at the first one, her underlings crowded in behind her to peek over her shoulders. One showed a majestic valley of pools filled with water and a bamboo stick protruded out of each of them. There were large mountains in the background, making the whole thing look very scenic.

The group then looked at the second picture and that same valley was now a flooded mess, the majestic aura was gone. Put simply, it was a disaster zone. Some of the mountain tops were half the size they had been in the first picture.

"WHOA!" Mayuzumi and Kazuko said in amazement, having a deeper appreciation and respect for Ranma's abilities now. Even Yamato was impressed, the image didn't even look Photoshopped.

Christiane was once again impressed by easterner martial arts as this merely affirmed that her wish to study here was the correct choice.

Dropping the picture, the red-eyed beauty grabbed the pigtailed boy by the collar and begin shaking him again. "SHARE DAMN YOUUUUU!" Momoyo yelled again, berating him for being so greedy.

Ranma let himself get throttled for a bit before he remembered something and to everyone's surprise he disentangled himself from Momoyo before looking at her. "Anyway, all of that aside. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Momoyo, her desire for fun forgotten, looked at Ranma again and the same feeling of uncertainty and trepidation filled her stomach once again. She had used everything in her arsenal of moves against Ranma and lost yet she wanted to do it again, to be pushed to and once more beyond her limits.

After Ranma had left Momoyo had found herself feeling more relaxed than she could ever recall before. The need for battle for once had been sated, she'd even slept in on one of her training days. She was content and it wasn't the kind of relief that Yamato brought her when she picked on him for fun.

No, all Yamato did was cool down her battle lust, it worked to some extent but it was nowhere near as satisfying as being able to completely expend all her energy in a fight. To be able to go all out with no limits. It was…

...it was...

...bliss.

However, gradually the feeling had faded away but more importantly she thought of what she could do differently. She was Momoyo Kawakami, heir to her noble school and she had lost in a contest of wills. The need to test herself again against the man that had defeated her had driven her to come here. This time however she would take him seriously from the start. 'Would it be enough?' She briefly wondered before smothering that last bit of doubt.

Looking over at Ranma she saw that he was still waiting for her answer and so she drew herself to her full height and pointed a finger at him. "I, Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami School, challenge you to a rematch!" she shouted.

Ranma looked at the girl and then at the people around him who were looking to him expectantly. He wanted to say no, his ex-fiancees' were watching but all he could think about was actually fighting Momoyo again, to match his skills once again with someone who understood martial arts on a level comparable to him.

His sudden chuckle confused his ex-fiancees and the Kawakami group but not Momoyo. She recognized it, the same yearning that she had been feeling, to battle each other once again.

"Well?" Momoyo asked with glee in her eyes.

"In that case, I, Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of martial arts-" Ranma said as he stepped closer to Momoyo so that he faced her directly and his eyes met hers. Steel-grey eyes bore into their counterpart's blood-red ones and they conveyed a simple desire, combat. " -accept your challenge."

TBC...

A/N: Well here we have it! The meet, the reaction the fall out! Short sweet and to the point. Now to answer a few question about Momoyo womanizing ways. It's what she do, more ever she find girls attractive. At this point her and Ranma is not an "item" yet so her energy building up and her libido acting up with no proper outlet makes her a major flirt.

Although even if Momoyo did have a guy, in the VN ...well let's just say she's not adverse to women if ya know what I'm saying? 'wink wink nudge nudge."

Now as for Momoyo life... keep in mind life to her is quite boring even when fighting the three Devas during the class war she had just satisfied she was not sated. If you were to compare her life to a video game she been playing with cheat codes the whole time and only games that does not support said cheats actually gives her a challenge. Other then that on her end the monotony of life have gotten to her. She'll do anything for a thrill.

So here we have Ranma her exact opposite, every day for him is one battle after another, he WANT some peace and quite, it chaos it's not boring and she wants some of that. As for wanting a man body, who best to be the perfect man then her right? Momoyo takes everything in stride except for ghost mainly because she can't hurt them. So I think she would be crazy enough to want to be curse for kicks and giggles especially how it's controllable and the Kawakami style can make hot and cold as they please. Some might disagree but I welcome it.

Thank you once again for all of those that left a review and feedback of some type, I quite enjoy it and am thankful for it.

As always, C+C welcome , reviews appreciated!

Next up the REMATCH!


	8. Seriously! We're not flirting!

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Shout out to my editors Vandenbz and Death for making this chapter as picture perfect as possible! They don't quit working not even on VACATION!

Chapter 8 : Seriously! We're not flirting!

**** Tendo Dojo ****

"When?" Ranma asked eagerly, ignoring the stunned silence permeating the dining room of the Tendo household.

"Now." Momoyo replied, an almost savage grin adorning her face. "Where?" She asked.

"Not here." Ranma said, and he ran into the Tendo yard before jumping away.

"Finally!" Momoyo yelled in excitement, she was about to follow him when she remembered something, and she turned to her friends. "Bring Yamato along, Wanko." She said briskly, and then leaped after Ranma.

The stragglers looked at one another before they rose as one.

"Hey Akane, let's go." Ukyou prompted her newly made friend.

"Huh?" Akane said, looking startled as she was still looking at where Momoyo and Ranma had left from. "Oh yeah, r-right." She replied softly.

"What's going on, Sugar?" Ukyou asked in concern.

Akane pursed her lips as if debating whether or not to say something, but quickly schooled her expression back into place. "Nothing... I hope, maybe I was just imagining things." She said as Ukyou got up, then she jumped onto the rooftops with her two friends as they chased after Momoyo and Ranma.

"Ready Yamato?" Kazuko asked cutely as she picked the brown-haired boy up in a bridal style carrying position.

"Hey, can't you just carry me on your back or something?" Yamato protested, not wanting to be carried in such an embarrassing pose.

"Suck it up Yamato, it's safer for her to carry you this way." Matsukaze, Mayuzumi's 'spirit' horse replied in its grating voice.

"Ah, y-you didn't have to say it like that." Mayuzumi said shyly. "Bu-but Matsukaze is right, it's better for Wanko to carry you that way, the weight is more evenly displaced."

A sweat drop slid down Yamato's head. When Mayuzumi's alter ego chided you, then maybe they had a point. "I guess." He said, none too happily. "Wanko, if you please."

"Hai hai!" Kazuko said in a bubbly voice as she tightened her grip on Yamato." It's like you're my bride Yamato-kun!"

_'She said it!'_ The other girls all chuckled. They weren't going to rub it in Yamato's face. Enjoy his discomfort, yes, but not rub it in.

With a quick burst of speed, the Kawakami group went out to the Tendo yard and followed the three girls from earlier.

Soun looked at where all his guests had been moments before and nodded. Looking over, he saw that Nabiki had an uncharacteristically stupefied expression on her face.

"Sweetie?" Soun asked his daughter, concerned.

"Th-they, money- bet-s fights! Recording... RECORDING! "Nabiki said incoherently. " Wait, I can still record it! Sell! WAIT!" she shouted and ran off to her room as if she had been set on fire.

"Oh dear." Kasumi said as she walked back into the dining room only to find it only occupied by her father. "Where did everyone go?"

Kasumi didn't want to say anything, but she thought it was strange how familiar Momoyo and Ranma acted in each other's presence. It was as if they were totally comfortable with one another's quirks already. Other than her initial reaction, the pretty red-eyed girl had accepted Ranma's curse so easily that she was sure not many caught the relieved and happy expression that had graced his face for a split second.

"Hmm, I hope everything turns out okay." Kasumi said ominously to the clearing sky.

++++ Over Nerima ++++

The moment Momoyo reached the first rooftop after Ranma was the moment that she realized what kind of battle this would be as a vicious kick to her face sent her flying to another nearby roof. Shaking her head she saw Ranma standing across from her on an adjacent rooftop, his arms folded and a cocky grin gracing his face. To her surprise she saw him give her a taunting gesture with his hand as he jumped away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Momoyo shouted as she rocketed toward Ranma using her massive ki reserves, closing in to within mere inches of the pigtailed boy's head. "RANMA!" She shouted with her fist cocked back and she punched at his head only for it to disappear as his head seemed to shift lower at the last second.

"Gotcha!" Ranma yelled triumphantly as he landed a full-powered blow into Momoyo's stomach and causing her ki-reinforced body crumple over his arm as he knocked the wind out of her. Grabbing her by her hair he raised her by her hip and head and brought her down onto his knees, causing her to grunt in pain before he casually dropped her onto the slanted roof tiles.

_'So rough Ranma-kun!'_ Momoyo thought with a sadistic smirk of her own as she felt the damage to her body. Just as she was about to roll off the rooftop she lashed out and grabbed the edge at the last second. Having gotten her wind back in those precious few seconds, she flexed her arm to propel her body upward only to be surprised as she noticed that Ranma was already there and closing in on her.

"HA!" Ranma shouted as he did a quick forward axe kick and connected with Momoyo's right shoulder, cracking it and sending her smashing down into the ground alleyway.

_'This much damage already?'_ Momoyo thought in surprise at how quickly she was being injured. "INSTANT RECOVERY!" She shouted and healed herself just in time as Ranma dropped into the alleyway in a bid to keep her off balance. Her thoughts forgotten, she relied on instinct to fight Ranma as he went on the offensive.

The two combatants exchanged a series of blows with the pigtailed boy forcing the long-haired beauty back.

Ducking a swing from Momoyo that ended up smashed through the brick wall, Ranma launched a fly kick right into Momoyo's stomach, propelling her across the street and embedding her into the far wall.

Momoyo shook off the attack and charged at Ranma once again. Now that the battlefield had changed to a more spacious one, she could finally cut loose. She was forced to alter her line of thinking as she witnessed Ranma backpedal into the nearby alleyway and jump up to the rooftops again. Once again she growled as she saw Ranma send her another taunting gesture.

"How rude." Ranma said with a grin as he saw Momoyo return his taunting gesture with the world-famous one finger salute. "Still, are you gonna stand there all day or come up after me?" He asked the girl even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

"RAARRGGHHHHHH!" Momoyo yelled and propelled herself like a rocket toward Ranma. The speed must have caught Ranma off guard as she noticed a surprised look on his face as she collided with him. Seizing this opportunity, she unleashed a powerful barrage of heavy-handed attacks upon him.

Ranma deflected Momoyo's powerful blows and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent her flying. She smacked into a nearby rooftop as he leaped away across the Nerima skyline. "Come on Momoyo-chan!" He shouted back at her in a taunting tone of voice. "Surely you can keep up!"

"Cocky little shit!" Momoyo yelled back as she picked herself off the roof and once again chased after the pigtailed boy. "Orah!" She yelled, throwing a wild punch as she once again closed the distance between them only to have him deflect it in midair and elbow her in the collarbone hard, causing her to stagger back.

"This is my battlefield!" Ranma said as he spring-boarded lightly off of a nearby chimney and slammed his right fist repeatedly into her gut using the Amaguriken technique, sending her tumbling into a nearby alley.

_'It really is, damnnit.' _ Momoyo realized. She had launched an all-out assault on Ranma in midair only to have him use the surrounding area to his advantage and actually outfight her! Closing the distance between them was not a problem as with her intense ki reserves, a straight shot jump from one rooftop to another was easy.

However, the problem was that Ranma had met her at every single one of her landing points, and was forcing her to chase him, preventing her from charging one of her power moves properly. Yet she couldn't complain, at the shrine he'd fought her on her terms, a straight up battle of strength and will. Now, with the past victory his, she had to do the same. To meet him in the air in a clash of agility and prove her mettle.

Looking up, Momoyo could see that Ranma was looking down at her from the edge of the rooftop, grinning with that arrogant little smirk of his. This too was a battle of will and strength, but of a different kind. He wanted her to go berserk, to be reckless, so he could burn up as much of her energy as he could.

"Well then, let's see how you like this!" Momoyo shouted. "Kawakami style: Star Obliterator!" she yelled as she fired a solid wall of wind toward Ranma, who was caught up in its undercurrent and blown upward.

"Instant Recovery!" Momoyo yelled, instantly healing any damage she had suffered in their initial exchange, she then shot up after Ranma, passed him in the air, and dove towards him as she slammed a fist into his gut. "HAAAAAAA!" She yelled as she changed their trajectory, slamming Ranma right into the pavement.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled as he fired the ki blast point-blank at Momoyo's stomach and sent her flying off of him. He had recovered as she was driving him down into the ground and instead of resisting, he had decided to go with the flow and ride out any damage. Already he could feel the bruises and stiffness fading.

"Kawakami style: Roast Flesh!" Momoyo shouted as she jumped towards him, thinking that she'd land a scorching strike on her opponent, only to be disappointed as he blocked the attack. However, she had literally set her hands on fire using her ki, and so proceeded to burn through Ranma's defenses.

"Fire huh?" Ranma said, gritting his teeth as he felt the heat. "You'll have to do better than that!" He proclaimed, countering her fire by channeling the Soul of Ice.

Suddenly Momoyo felt her hand turning cold, despite the flames still going strong around it, and she felt an icy chill permeate the area. "Soul of ice, huh?" Momoyo smirked. Her grandfather had told her about how, in theory, an attack like that usually worked. She would have to be careful about dancing to Ranma's tune. "Not bad, but the Kawakami style also has ice attacks!" She said, switching to the Snowman style of combat.

Ranma exchanged another series of attacks with Momoyo in the dead middle of the street, both of them glowing with cold ki. Although Ranma's was by far colder, by being cold enough Momoyo was able to shield herself from the worst of his attacks, and she was making sure to go in an irregular pattern, dictating the pace of the battle with her incredible speed.

_'Shit! Well, that's not gonna work if we keep going like this.'_ Ranma thought, as he was just wasting ki he couldn't afford to throw away. Disengaging from Momoyo after landing a feint attack to her head and then sweeping her legs out from under her, he took the opportunity to backflip away.

"Not gonna let you run away that easy, Ranma-kun!" Momoyo called after him. "Obliteration STAR!" She fired an even more powerful wall of wind than before at Ranma's back.

"You're not the only one with wind attacks!" Ranma shot back, turning his body to face her, charging his fist with hot ki. "Hiryu Shoten Ha, Horizontal Blast!" He yelled as he fired a mini tornado at the wall of wind.

The two gale forces met each other, and after a brief battle for dominance exploded from the backlash of each other's strength, smashing both of their creators into opposite walls.

"Nnghh." Momoyo grunted as she tried and failed to move her body. Since the attack had come from her it was going to give her problems.

"Arrghh." Ranma groaned as he was pinned to the wall by all of the broken winds of his own attack.

The moment the wind subsided the two peeled their bodies away from the walls and charged at one another without missing a beat, each grinning madly at the other as they did so.

"Yaa yaa yaa!" Momoyo yelled, her hands blurring as she tried to break through Ranma's guard.

"I told you before, that won't work on me!" Ranma yelled and he launched his Amaguriken technique yet again, breaking through the powerful girl's defenses. Still not letting up, he continued to barrage her body mercilessly with the attack, pushing forward as he did so.

Momoyo felt her body being attacked from dozens of different angles, despite her going faster than she ever had before. Ranma's hard punches were letting her know that she was clearly open, and she couldn't even break through his defenses anymore, even if she somehow was given the chance. "Kami Kaze no jutsu!" She growled out through gritted teeth, firing up a powerful wall of wind upward, lifting Ranma high into the air.

'_Shit!'_ Ranma cursed as he was shot into the sky against his will. Instantly, his body adjusted to it, his reflex training kicking in yet again, but that wasn't enough, he realized, as Momoyo grabbed his shirt.

'_Got you!_' Momoyo mentally crowed as she grasped her quarry, but her spike in elation was short-lived as she felt him grab that same arm, bending it into a rather painful submission hold.

_'Like hell!_' Ranma thought as he twisted Momoyo's arm behind her back and put his other arm around her neck in a judo submission hold.

'_Oh no you don't!'_ Momoyo thought as she felt the strength from Ranma's arm and his bicep tightened around her neck painfully.

"Urk!" Ranma grunted and lessened his grip, as Momoyo had smashed the back of her head against his mouth, stunning him with pain for a split second.

"Ha!" Momoyo yelled as she purposely turned around and shifted their momentum so that they were careening out of control toward the ground.

_'Shit! She won't let me adjust!_' Ranma growled internally as he and Momoyo exchanged wild blows during their freefall, neither letting up on the other.

A punch to Ranma's face was paid in kind by a knee to Momoyo's stomach. A punch to his kidney he paid back with a headbutt to her face. A clawing attack from her that drew blood across his cheek was paid back with a lovely cut from his fist above her right eye. It was then that the two combatants met the ground with a heavy thud, stunning them both from the impact.

Momoyo recovered just in time to feel Ranma underneath her, taking this opportunity, she grabbed his throat and prepared to cave his head in with a charged punch before an incoming strike filled her vision.

Having recovered a split second after Momoyo, Ranma quickly struck for her head even as she grabbed his throat to pin him down. Sensing that his punch did its job because of the momentary slack in her grip, he moved his body upward in an attempt to throw her off but her strength returned as he felt the grip on his throat tighten again.

She wasn't going to let Ranma throw her off that easily, and she hung on tightly by grabbing his throat in her iron grip for leverage, making his attack fail. "Ha!" Momoyo shouted, sending a wild punch at Ranma's head, only for her arm to be stopped and pinned painfully into the ground.

Ranma strained to pin Momoyo's arm, and used his other free arm to try and pry her grip from his neck as she was cutting off his supply of oxygen. Clenching his teeth, he used his fingers and thumb to apply pressure to her wrist and force her to let go.

_'Shit!_' Momoyo thought, as she tried to maintain her grip while simultaneously attempting free her restrained arm. However, on both counts she was having a distinct lack of success, as her other arm remained pinned and Ranma was using his fingers to hit the pressure points on the wrist of the arm squeezing his throat, forcing her to slacken her grip. _'Shit!'_ She wanted to cry out, as slowly but surely her fingers were being pried away from his neck.

Red eyes met steel grey as the two struggled in a contest of strength, each hoping to gain dominance over the other.

Momoyo didn't even waste her breath, as she strained her muscles to regain her death grip back on Ranma's neck, watching as Ranma continued to pull her hand away from its target.

Ranma hissed, as Momoyo had used her last few seconds with her hand near his neck to switch tactics, clawing a last light set of gashes into the comparatively soft flesh before he managed to reverse their positions with a grunt of effort and finally pin both of her arms to the pavement.

The two combatants panted hard as they looked at one another. Each conveying wordlessly to one another their determination to win, and recognizing the looks in each other's eyes, they resumed grinning madly at each other.

Staring into each other's eyes and panting hard with Ranma pinning Momoyo down was exactly the way they were found by their friends.

"W-ha-whaat?!" Akane shrieked as she took in the position that the two of them were in.

"Oh oh…Onee-sama!?" Kazuko asked with Yamato still in the bridal position in her arms.

_'Already?!"_ Yamato thought as he saw the lover's pose that the two fighters had entered.

"Oh my! I am sure that is not proper Japanese etiquette at all." Christiane said while covering her eyes with both hands. A mere second later, however, she split her fingers open so she could peek.

"R-Ran-chan!" Ukyou exclaimed. "W-wh-wha-what are you doing?!"

"Aiyah!" Shampoo exclaimed in shock. "Ranma get it on with big melon girl in middle of street?" And then muttered; "Even Shampoo not that brave..."

"Hmmm public play," Miyako mused before clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Kya, I think I like it Yamato!"

Ranma and Momoyo glanced at their friends' intrusion with confusion before looking at each other, then really picturing how they would look to outsiders. Almost simultaneously two identical blushes bloomed on their faces.

"RAH!" Momoyo yelled, overpowering Ranma momentarily due to the embarrassment of being caught in such an intimate position before pinning Ranma down.

"Whoa! Now she's on top?" Christiane said in a scandalized voice.

"Cow girl?" Miyako said, slightly quivering as she pictured herself and Yamato doing the same thing.

"She's totally having her way with him now!" Matsukaze commented in a snappy manner.

Mayuzumi quickly cover her horse up. "Ba-bad! You shouldn't blurt things out like that!" she said with her usual blush adorning her face.

Little beads of sweat formed on both Ranma and Momoyo's heads before Ranma rolled Momoyo onto her back again as he leapt away and let her get up.

The two turned to their audience at the same time with annoyance in their eyes. "Would you all shut up?!" They shouted as one, still blushing hotly.

Startled at hearing them voicing one another's thoughts, Momoyo decided to fight off her embarrassment the best way she knew how, with her fist. "Kawakami Ha!" She fired off a ki blast quickly, hitting Ranma directly in the chest and sending him through a wall.

"Yay Sis!" Kazuko cheered for her sister, dropping Yamato ungracefully to the ground.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired and saw Momoyo jump out of the way. "Double shot!" He said as two beams fired from his hand. One which Momoyo dodged, the other nailed her in midair sent her crashing into the opposing wall.

Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo watched in stunned silence, all perverse thoughts temporarily gone as Ranma had not only hurt a girl with a powerful attack, he'd also jumped after the pretty girl through the hole in the wall that she'd made. Such a display of him going all out hadn't happened in a long time, that he would do so against a girl was nigh-unthinkable for him!

Moments later, the reason for his ferocity was revealed to the girls, as Ranma was sent crashing out from another part of the wall, with Momoyo charging like a bulldozer toward him, sending him crashing through the opposite side of the newly formed hole they had just created.

Yamato and Kazuko shared a look at seeing that the battle their sister was engaged in was still so even. They had thought that the second time she would be able to gain an easy victory, that the first time might have been a fluke since she didn't go all out from the beginning. The expression on her face, however, was clearly focused. Usually, she would be grinning and taunting her opponents, here the grin she bore wasn't smug, instead it shone with pure revelry from the fight.

Already they could hear the sound of broken concrete echoing in the background before, in an explosion of rocks and rubble, Ranma and Momoyo reappeared.

Quickly capitalizing on his attack, Ranma sent a one-two punch combination to Momoyo's face, making her stagger before gripping his hands together and launching a sideways strike into the side of her neck.

Momoyo felt her neck sting like nothing else, but she let that momentum carry her so that she could catch Ranma with the back of her heel via a ballerina axe kick. She powered through the pain and launched a jujitsu open palm strike to his body. Smirking as the wind was knocked out of him, she grabbed him by his pigtail and pushed his face toward her knee and brought her knee upward to meet it.

Reacting on instinct, Ranma wrapped an arm around Momoyo's thigh and used the other to punch her in her side underneath her ribcage, making her gasp in pain. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" he shouted as he let loose a barrage of punches into her kidney, forcing her body to lean into the blow reflexively.

In a world of pain, Momoyo reacted on instinct and elbowed Ranma hard across his face several times to get him to release her leg. Thankfully for her, her move succeeded, and with a backflip kick she pushed herself away from Ranma, even as he recovered and tried to closed in on her. "Instant recovery!" She yelled and depleted her ki-reserve once more but she was now at full health, and she moved forward to meet Ranma in the middle, once more trading full-powered punches with her opponent.

"Oh no," Kazuko aka Wanko said worriedly. She had recognized the shift in momentum.

Whatever misconception the Nerima girls had previously had about their one-time fiancee earlier with the red-eyed beauty, it had been totally crushed. They had never witnessed Ranma lay into a girl so viciously before.

Akane herself had to be honest, the way Ranma was attacking that girl, treating her like any other opponent, scared her more than a little. His face was so stoic, so intense, he was really focusing on hurting that pretty girl. _'And I wanted him to take me seriously.'_ She realized, recalling their first meeting with a shudder. She would have been horribly disfigured permanently long ago had he done so.

Ukyou was also surprised by how skilled the other girl was, and at the same time how brutal her Ran-chan had become during the course of the fight. She had had play-fights with him before, but they had been was nothing like this, not even when she attacked him the first time while seeking revenge against him for his perceived dishonor.

Shampoo for her part was amazed at her one-time Airen's ability to truly cut loose. Saffron was different, it had been more a test of power with the Phoenix King. However, here was a skilled woman battling her very skilled former airen, and she was matching him easily. Shampoo narrowed her eyes, no she took that back, the Amazon-worthy girl was actually overpowering Ranma during several of their latest exchanges.

Ranma growled in his throat as he once again traded blows with Momoyo, one major difference this time around was the fact that neither of them were using higher level ki attacks. Instead they were using their ki more gradually in hand-to-hand, which was fine by him.

Momoyo poured more of her remaining strength into her body, managing to push Ranma back step by step. Using big flashy attacks wasn't going to bring her victory against Ranma, she had figured that out during both their last battle and in the course of the current one. This was a test of endurance, and she was confident that her ki reserves were a lot higher than Ranma's.

Ranma knew what Momoyo was trying to accomplish, yet he continued to trade blows with her anyway. She had a higher ki reserve that much was certain, she came from a long, prestigious line of warriors after all. His strategy to get her to spam her special attacks to deplete her reserves had failed earlier than expected. Now, she seemed content to just battle it out with him until he ran dry. There was only one thing he could do before he ran too low on ki to make a difference.

Suddenly to Momoyo's surprise, Ranma increased the speed and tempo of his attacks. Grunting in pain, she retaliated in kind, tagging Ranma cleanly at various spots on his body. Yet if she didn't know any better, every time she tagged him, he appeared to have poked her. It was almost like he was trying to hit her pressure points, yet she didn't feel any different. _'Your attack failed Ranma-kun!_' She thought gleefully.

After another serious set of blows were exchanged with the battle ebbing and flowing back and forth, both fighters separated from one another. Both were panting hard from the sheer exertion they'd put forth during their fight.

Ranma could feel that most of his ki reserves were almost gone. He knew that he was hanging on by a thread now. Momoyo didn't look any better herself, yet he knew that she had a bit more ki in her, enough to finish the job.

"Sorry -_hah_- Ranma but it -_gasp_- look like it's -_pant_- my win." Momoyo said with a weak grin.

The crowd of onlookers held their breath at Momoyo's declaration, while Ranma's fiancee brigade held their breath also.

"INSTANT RECOVERY!" Momoyo yelled as she charged up her ki, attempting to heal herself and finish off her opponent.

"Was -_ hah_- that supposed to do -_hah_- something?" Ranma said in between labored breaths with a grin, clearly taunting her.

Momoyo's eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't felt the familiar surge of her ki coming to heal her in fact it felt as if it was halved before it tapered out. She was in a slightly better condition that she'd been in a second ago not not at full force. "The shiatsu attack!" Momoyo stated while pointing accusingly at Ranma.

"It can't hold down your ki reserves forever, but it will be more than enough for me to finish you off!" Ranma shouted as he charged toward Momoyo.

'_Stupid, stupid!'_ Momoyo mentally berated herself as she met Ranma's attack. "I'll just beat you with what I have!" she yelled defiantly at Ranma.

"THEN DO IT!" Ranma shouted back at her in a clear challenge as the two combatants exchanged blow after savage blow.

The trading of punches between the two combatants got so savage that most of the people in the audience couldn't help but turn away. The sheer power of the shockwaves emerging from the two fighters' clash was sufficient to knock down a normal person, Yamato himself only barely remaining standing.

_'Ranma, Ranma, RANMA!'_ Momoyo thought as she shrugged off Ranma's punch to her gut and nailed him in his. '_You're so much fun to fight, Ranma!'_ She thought happily despite the bloodied condition that she was in.

_'Momoyo,_' Ranma thought as he leaned back to avoid an arcing high kick before hitting her underneath her chin with his foot. _'You are the toughest opponent I have ever faced!_' He thought, giving the girl his genuine respect.

Spitting out blood from Ranma's latest attack, Momoyo tried to remove herself from the altercation, hoping to gain a bit more breathing room and once again try to feel for her ki reserves, which were remaining out of reach.

_'Say Ranma_,' Momoyo thought, as she gathered up all her strength into one final attack. She wasn't sure if it was enough to put Ranma down, but he didn't look like he could take much more, so an overpowered strike with all her strength would be her last gamble. Hah, gamble, she couldn't remember the last time that she'd had to gamble on outcome of one of her fights._ 'Don't you think it would be fun to face each other forever?'_ She thought, trying to convey these feelings through her blood-tinted eyes.

Wiping a stream of blood from his mouth he looked at his greatest opponent. _'I wish I could fight you every day, Momoyo._' He thought to himself. An opponent that would never let him slack off, someone that could keep up with him, someone he didn't have to hold back against. She was a worthy opponent, even as ragged and damaged as she appeared, her eyes told him that she didn't plan on losing. Smirking painfully, he also decided to put all his strength into one last all or nothing attack. After all, it would be rude to answer her with anything less.

"Let's end this, Ranma." Momoyo said with a wide grin despite the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Momoyo." Ranma replied with just as wide a grin, looking just about as shitty as he felt.

"Here I come!" Ranma and Momoyo both exclaimed as they shot toward one another. One with a savage look of glee on her face, the other with a happy, almost boyish smile on his own as he charged at her.

Both combatants drew closer and closer, fists raised high, their defense totally ignored, trading it all for power. "RANMA/MOMOYO!" They both yelled at the same time as they exchanged their final blow.

_**Thoom!**_

The exchange of attacks echoed as Ranma's uppercut left Momoyo teetering on her heels even as her punch to his face sent him staggering back. Both fighters then slumped forward into the other's body, inadvertently propping each other up.

The sound of the two blows was heard by all that were present, as the two combatants looked as if they were leaning on one another, panting as their attacking fists hung limply by their sides. Their bodies could be seen taking deep shuddering breaths as they continued to prevent one another from falling down.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out, having finally released the breath that she'd been holding. The fight that Ranma had was it comparable to what he did against Herb? Against Saffron? She have realized she witness firsthand what Ranma was truly capable of and it awed her.

"Nee-san!" Yamato yelled with tears clear in his eyes as he saw his invincible sister once more struggle with all her will simply to stay awake and claim victory.

"Ranma honey!" Ukyou also said with tears in her eyes, never having seen her fiancee fight so hard.

"Nee-chan…" Kazuko cried softly, as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from ruining such an intimate moment between such outstanding warriors.

"Amazing..." Mayuzumi said, stunned at having seen Momoyo pushed to the limit a second time. For once her horse 'spirit' was at a loss for words.

Shampoo looked with a warrior's eye toward the two combatants, after all, for her to do anything less would be an insult after having witnessed such a titanic battle between two unyielding opponents.

Other voices from the group that had gathered to watch chimed in towards the two combatants, who still remained upright, only the sound of their own breathing could be heard in each other's ears for all that they were concerned.

"Hey..Ran..ma..." Momoyo groaned out weakly, feeling her legs starting to give out.

"Y-ye-hah-ea..?" Ranma replied just as weakly.

"Lo..ike...ur...win...gain..." Momoyo said as she slowly slid off of Ranma's body face forward.

"I..ish...hat..wa..true." Ranma replied as he toppled down along with Momoyo.

The crowd of friends and family ran to the two prone combatants that had fallen side by side, and were surprised by the expressions that they found on the two fighters.

Momoyo had a satisfied grin on her face, while Ranma simply had a content smile on his.

TBC...

AN: Rematch over, so yeah it's a draw, what? Momoyo stay the same after a fight? No way she a martial artist prodigy to and so grew to over came Ranma. However Ranma also grew and this is the end results.

Oh yes quick note, I recognize that people wanted their fight to be interrupted but I figure that would take away from Ranma and Momoyo themselves so opted against it. As for Cologne she doesn't just drop whatever she doing at the drop of a hat to go watch a fight. Happosai have also been M.I.A for a week now.

I tried to make this fight as flirty and fun as possible and show how they two would act in a rematch having seen what the other were capable of from the previous match. Yes there are more moves from both side but a fight shouldn't have to make you spam attacks in teirs, they should just use what works best for said situation.

Some might feel that Ranma should have won, other might feel that Momoyo should have, Well I can't do anything about that but write it how I see it as :D

Thanks again to both my editors who been working extra hard even on vacation or busy to get these fics out fast as it has been coming out. Again I wish to thank all of those that drop a review and commented on this fic, it was very nice and I quite enjoyed it. I can see however why I might be losing some readers in some aspect mainly from the direction and route I choose to take and that is okay, I hope to see more Ranma and Majikoi fic in the future that takes a different spin from mine and a better written one also.

Once more thanks for reading and as always C+C welcome, Reviews appreciated.

Next: Resolution.

Clearing up a quick misconception. Ranma have lost before and he have lost badly yet he always bounce back and win. In Momoyo she will eventually beat him and when she does he'll work doubly hard to beat her again. They will push each other to greater heights , she have to over come him and when he loses eventually he'll have to over come her.

The way I view Momoyo is she is quick hard and fast in terms of fighting ability. Ranma is a slow and steady growth with foundation all around that pretty much let him counter anything and everything. To put it simply if Ranma had fought Momoyo when he first got to Nerima he would be a smear on the floor all of Ranma best growth and development comes from his fighting stronger opponents.

However what happen when he fight opponents are are beneath him like when Ryoga first came back after his little battle with Cologne? He wrecked his supposed rival easy peasy. Ryoga had to get hands on training from Colonge to even match Ranma and it wasn't in terms of skill just tanking Ranma attacks and once Ranma overcame that? Didn't become much of an issue anymore.

So yes Ranma will lose because right now he doesn't need to chase anything as he still sitting pretty at number 1, but when he loses Ranma best ability, the ability to learn, adapt and grow will spring forth will tip the scale in his favor.

Momoyo on the other hand had never been challenge in such a way yet her line is famous for their warriors, so naturally she inherit their abilities, Ranma not so much. But yeah just had to get that out there to clear up any misconception. Of course this is all how I see it. Equal warriors.


	9. Seriously, I like you

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

First of all thanks to the editors that made it happen, Vandenz and Death. It has been a good journey and thanks for seeing it to the end! Also I highly recommend listening to Majikoi -Gentle Wind as that was the soundtrack I was playing as I wrote the last scene :D

Chapter 9: Seriously, I like you.

****Tendo Dojo****

Ranma's eyes snapped open as he jolted up into a sitting position, his hands balled into fists and up in a guarding position, his mind ready to continue his battle with Momoyo. He was confused, to say the least, as he took in his surroundings. "Huh?" He let out, clearly confused as he looked around, discovering that he was back in his room.

That's when it all came back to him, the battle, the last gamble, a Momoyo who was fighting smarter, his own rapidly depleting ki reserves... And the final strike from his end.

"Uhhh," Ranma groaned as he fell back onto his futon, arms spread wide. Did he lose? Unlike the first fight, he didn't remember any announcement declaring him the victor. Maybe he did lose...already his mind was analyzing what he did wrong in the fight. Glancing through the window out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that it was actually already morning, and with a groan of protest from his body he stood up.

Stretching his sore and tired muscles, Ranma felt himself beginning to limber up again, his ki itself was nowhere near full, but it should be enough for his day-to-day activities.

He was in the middle of his morning warm-up when he heard a light knock on the door. "Ranma-kun?" A familiar, kindly voice inquired from outside his room.

"I'm awake." Ranma replied as he heard the door to his room slide open, not stopping his warm-up exercises. "Good morning Kasumi." He greeted as he continued to work out the soreness from his muscles.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said, taking in the sight of the shirtless boy. Shaking her head she gave him a warm smile. "Breakfast is ready, you don't want it to get too cold now, do you?" She asked in her usual polite tone.

"Heh heh, I wouldn't miss your breakfast for the world!" Ranma replied enthusiastically, jumping and flipping over, doing a handstand. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay Ranma-kun." Kasumi said with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Oh Kasumi?" Ranma asked as he started to do a one-handed handstand pushup.

"Yes Ranma-kun?" Kasumi inquired, stopping to answer the boy's question.

"How long was I out for?" Ranma asked with his eyes closed as he continued to do his handstand pushups.

"Oh," Kasumi said softly. "Umm, not too long, just for a night after Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo brought you back." She replied.

"Ah, okay, thanks Kasumi." Ranma said gratefully as he switched hands and performed the second half of the pushups with his other hand.

Ranma could feel it as Kasumi nodded to him and walked away. "Oh excuse me." He heard her say as she bumped into someone in the hallway. _'Probably Akane'_, he thought.

Closing his eyes to mediate, he figured he would do five more reps and then go down to enjoy Kasumi's phenomenal cooking. It was during that thought when he felt a presence in front of him. "'Sup Kane?" He asked, eyes still closed as he concentrated on his warmup.

"..."

Not hearing her respond, he figured it might be Nabiki, but as he opened his eyes and looked up, he was greeted by a pair of red eyes staring back at him, showing that their owner was clearly amused. '_Nabiki doesn't have red eyes.'_ He thought as he stopped himself in mid-pushup and looked carefully at the person.

_'Huh? Red eyes, white uniform, short skirt, black panties..._' Ranma automatically took in that last detail, making a strangled noise as he toppled over onto the floor.

"Hmm, I'd like to think my panties aren't that repulsive, I mean they're brand new!" The Not-Tendo girl teased, clearly enjoying his rather extreme reaction.

"Momoyo!" Ranma said, jumping into a standing position and pointing at her. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Momoyo, for her part, had a questioning look herself as she looked back at him. "To be honest, I don't know. " She said earnestly while giving him a perplexed look as if thinking on something.

The two prodigies of their generation looked at one another and sighed. "Looks like it's your win again/this time." They said in unison.

"What?" They said as one again. "You won, I was knocked out!" they said to each other.

"Grr!" They continued in stereo. "Stop saying what I'm saying!"

Ranma was the first to hold up his hand to stop Momoyo from saying anything else. "What do you mean I won? If anything, you got me this time around. I couldn't get back up and the fight was on my turf." He said honestly. She had outlasted him, he'd only managed to seal her ki-flow temporarily.

Momoyo pursed her lips and looked at Ranma before laughing. "You're interesting." She said bluntly, looking directly at him. "I would have said it was my victory, had I not been knocked out about the same time as you turf advantage or not." Momoyo said, looking at Ranma in amusement.

"Really?" Ranma said in a voice that clearly showed he was considering this new development. "How long did I knock you out for?" He asked as he looked at her from head to toe, assessing any damage he had done to her.

If Momoyo didn't know any better, she would have said Ranma was checking her out. The only tip-off that this wasn't the case was that she couldn't see any of the lust she was accustomed to seeing in men's eyes.

"About five hours before I was back up, painfully I might add." Momoyo admitted wryly. "Thankfully that little bit of ki you stored away gave me enough of a boost to ease my pain."

"Cheating ass move if you ask me." Ranma grumbled to himself. That damn instant recovery technique of her's was annoying.

"Oh? And who the one with the fucking cheating regenerative ability?" Momoyo retorted scathingly, "With the amount of bones I broke you shouldn't even be UP right now!" She exclaimed, poking him in his bare chest for emphasis. A part of her mind stowed away the information of his body heat when she touched him.

Ranma noted Momoyo's thin feminine figure poking his pecs, he knew firsthand that said dainty looking fingers could form into a powerful fist with bone-crushing force.

The two former combatants glared at each other, each daring the other to say anything else about their respective abilities. "Draw?" The two asked as one and just like that the two burst out laughing.

"I assume another rematch is in order?" Ranma said with a smirk, already thinking of new ways to counter what he'd seen of her abilities.

Momoyo surprisingly looked thoughtful at Ranma's question, and without answering him, she turned away and walked down to the Tendo living room.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed, blinking, he had figured that she would jump at the chance to fight him again. Quickly putting on a wife-beater shirt he followed her down, only to be greeted by a very crowded living room. "Whoa!" He said as he felt the tense atmosphere.

Glancing to his left, he saw that sitting across from the Kazama family group was Akane, Ukyou, and Shampoo. The expressions on the three girls' faces, his one-time fiancees, were displeased to put it mildly. Their eyes was trailing after Momoyo, who to Ranma's amazement, strutted across the room in a very provocative and confident manner. Now that he was awake enough to notice, she was wearing a short miniskirt that was borderline showy, but more than managed to retain her modesty, along with a tight black shirt that hugged her body and emphasized her breasts in just the right way. That girl knew that she had it, and clearly had no shame in flaunting it.

"Move over little brother." Momoyo commanded, and just like that Yamato scooted over, making room for his older sister. "Rice please." She said politely to Kasumi, holding out her bowl.

"Of course." Kasumi replied kindly as she filled up the Kawakami heir's bowl and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, m'lady." Momoyo said in her casually flirty tone, and to the shock of everyone who knew her, the eldest Tendo daughter actually blushed.

"W-what?!" Ranma, Soun and Akane exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said while cupping her hand to her cheek. There was something wild about this girl that simply made her heart pound. She wasn't a lesbian! "I- I have something to do." She got up hurriedly and left the room.

Momoyo devoured her food, smirking at what could easily have been her latest conquest.

Ranma was struck by how the girl ate so much like him.

Akane, along with Ukyou, couldn't help but feel jealous as the red-eyed beauty packed away the various fatty foods on the table.

'_It's not fair that she looks so pretty and slim!'_ Akane thought jealously before noticing that Ranma was taking his customary place by her, which just so happened put him directly across from Momoyo. '_Shit!_' she mentally cursed herself.

"Itadakimasu." Ranma said to all present, and to the Kawakami group's amazement, started to pile food item after food item on top of his own bowl.

Seeing that he piled enough food to make a two foot high tower, he gobbled it down in traditional Anything goes style, which made Momoyo stop eating to eye the pigtailed boy.

_'He eats like Nee-san/sama!"_ Yamato, Kazuko and Miyako mentally shouted to each other with frightened looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's not just for show is it, you are actually eating." Momoyo said as she wiped some rice off her chin. She thought Ranma was just trying to match her initially, but the expert way he was eating showed years upon years of experience. "Interesting." She said with a small smirk.

Ranma stopped in mid-bite when he felt the visiting group stare at him as he proceeded to eat everything he could within arm's reach. "What? I expended a lot of energy fighting her." Ranma said in between mouthfuls, pointing at Momoyo with the back of his chopsticks. "I need to build it back up." He grumbled as he continued to chow down.

"Oh ho?" Momoyo inquired in an amused tone. Unlike Ranma, who was raised away from civilization, Momoyo had grown up surrounded by the modern world, and as such was quite aware of her feminine charms, or in other words that she knew she was extremely hot. So there was no question that she knew the meaning of what she did next to Ranma.

"Well, then Ranma-kun, I do apologize for...'_wearing'_ you out. Here, have some of this, it'll help you recover faster." Momoyo's exotic red eyes took on an amused and flirty twinkle as she took some of the meat items from her plate and placed them into Ranma's bowl.

The Kawakami group, who were familiar with the red eye beauty's normal behavior, gasped. _'Momoyo sharing food willingly?!'_ almost all of them thought as one.

Yamato however, was of a different mindset. He had once been the only one she shared food with... _'Have you already figured it out Nee-san?_' He thought as he stared at his sister's clear displays of affection for the pigtailed boy.

"Whoa! Hey, Thanks!" Ranma exclaimed and gulped it all without batting an eye, that was until he felt the distinct killing aura flaring up to his right. _'Th-this pressure, wha-what is it?'_ He thought to himself as he slowly glanced out of the corner of his eye at where his three fiancees should be, but instead swore he saw three demonic shadows.

"Ra-n-ma-kun," Momoyo said in a seductive voice. "Here, have some more so you can regain your…_stamina_." she breathed out sultrily.

"Uh-," Ranma said snapping his attention back to Momoyo and seeing the new offering he ate that only to feel even more ki pressure coming from his right. _'Wh-what did I do?'_ He wanted to ask, but somehow knew that there wasn't a way out of this, at least one not counting Akane's Mallet Airways. Maybe it was his table manners in front of their guests? Having figured it out, he started to eat slower in a more refined manner to enjoy the food civilly.

Unfortunately for Ranma, the item that he ended up eating slower was a piece of fish that Momoyo had given him, which only served in further displeasing the three girls.

_'Su-such murderous auras!_' Ranma thought, sweating as he chewed purposefully slower. _'Dear god, please, please let there be a distraction right now, please!_' He silently prayed as the murderous killing intent became stronger and stronger still, he looked at Momoyo in front of him in a silent plea for help, but she just smiled cutely at him.

"Raaan-" Akane started as her jealousy got the better of her.

"Maaaa-" Ukyou growled along with her new friend, glaring at the pigtailed boy.

"-PREPARE TO DIE!" A familiar voice shouted, full of anger.

Looking upward at the sky, Ranma mouthed the words '_You rock god_!'

"Oh no! Ryoga came to kill me," Ranma said nervously while eyeing his fiancees. "Gotta go take care of that, 'bye now!" And so saying, he quickly rose from the table to confront his rival, still thanking the Kami's profusely for Ryoga's convenient timing.

Momoyo, who had been enjoying teasing Ranma, was surprised to hear the sudden death threat. Searching to find where the sound of the voice had originated from, she saw a scruffy-looking but cute boy carrying a large backpack standing in the Tendo's front yard. "Oh?" she said, her interest piqued, she then turned to look at the three girls, who were obviously in love with Ranma much like the other four girls from her group were in love with Yamato, and saw that none of them even looked concerned. "Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, Ryoga comes here to fight Ranma pretty frequently." Akane said casually. "Honestly, I wish Ranma would stop picking on the poor boy."

Shampoo and Ukyou rolled their eyes at their friend comment before turning back to their breakfast.

"Really?" Momoyo asked in surprise, but before she could inquire further, another voice made itself known.

"SAOTOME! What did you do with my Shampoo?! She never returned from visiting you last night!" A tall boy in a Chinese robe wearing thick glasses said as he also jumped over the wall into the Tendo compound.

Once again, Momoyo and this time her incredulous family members as well glanced over at the table to the three girls, only to see them casually sipping tea.

"This happens often too?" Momoyo asked, eyeing all three fighters in the yard. A strange excitement was starting to build up in her chest.

"Yep, every day almost." Akane said with a slightly agitated expression.

"You're Shampoo, why don't you tell your boyfriend-" Yamato started to ask only to see the death glare the purple haired beauty gave him. "Uh-friend, that you were just here looking after Ranma?" He asked, surely they could solve this with words.

"Why?" Shampoo asked dismissively. "Shampoo want Mousse to get ass handed to him by Ranma."

'_Mean!'_ Yamato and the other Kazama family girls thought, excluding Momoyo of course.

"FOUL SORCERER!" A highborn voice shouted loudly, making his presence known as he leaped up onto the roof of the Tendo home from the nearby wall.

"Another one?" Kazuko, who was usually so energetic, was clearly having a hard time keeping up with so many people showing up and shouting challenges.

"I heard from my most reliable source that the villainous Saotome was brought low by the noble Kawakami heir, yet you still live." Kuno said from his position on the roof as he leapt down easily. "I Tatewaki Kuno, The Amazing Grace of Furinkan high, shall smite you down with my righteous strength!"

"And that makes three," Ukyou said with a hint of finality as she watched the other people across from her slowly turn their heads back and forth from the boys assembled in the yards to the girls sitting across from them.

Yamato was shaking his head in disbelief when he saw his sister shaking. "Nee-san?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He wondered if she wasn't as fully recovered as she had let on, at least until she turned to look at him with a puppy dog expression in her eyes.

"Yamato! That looks fun doesn't it?!" Momoyo whined, biting her table napkin and looking longingly at the battle that was about to go down. "Why can't I have that in my life?!" she demanded from her smart little brother.

"Nee-san..." Yamato said as a sweat drop slid down his forehead.

"No! No way am I letting Ranma hog all this fun to himself!" Momoyo said in a determined voice as she stood up with her fist balled up before her.

"Nee-san?!" Yamato asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

Momoyo ignored her little underling and turned toward the now-open door. "Ranma! Share some of that fun with me!" She exclaimed, jumping outside.

Ranma, who was about to engage the three idiots, was surprised by a familiar presence beside him. "Huh?" He asked and looked next to him to find a grinning Momoyo. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey! No fair hogging all the fun!" Momoyo said, her face in a pout.

Ranma face palmed, realizing that this girl was clearly crazy.

"Ranma! Don't tell me you acquired another fiancee!" Ryoga roared in anger. He eyed the new girl, and had to admit that she was amazingly beautiful. _'No, must remain faithful to Akari and Akane! My heart is pure!_' He mentally reaffirmed.

"Wha- No I-" Ranma started to explain.

"Depends," Momoyo cut in abruptly. "Would that make you really angry if I was another one of his fiancees?" She asked with a sexy tilt of her head.

"What?!" Ranma said looking at the red-eyed trouble maker." Why you-"

"YES!" Ryoga said, cutting Ranma off. His jealousy and righteous flames of rage proceeded to grow even higher.

"Then yes, yes I am!" Momoyo smiled gleefully before hugging Ranma's arm. She smirked as she saw a battle aura manifest itself around Ryoga. _'Interesting_!' She thought gleefully.

"What?!" Ranma said in surprise, turning around to face the girl. "Why did you say that and what are you doing?!" He asked as she snugly hugged his arm between her breasts.

"Did that make him angrier?" Momoyo asked Ranma with glee in her eyes.

"Yes!" Ranma hissed.

"Good, it's not fun otherwise!" Momoyo said. She then turned to the blind boy. "You, glasses, Ranma said now that he wants to have me, and he no longer wants Shampoo!"

"I said no such thing!" Ranma yelled at Momoyo who just laughed lightly at the chaos going on around her.

"What?! Just because this girl has bigger breasts, a slimmer waist, and looks even more beautiful than Shampoo you're gonna discard her! You fiend!" Mousse shouted. "You sicken me!"

Inside the Tendo living room, Shampoo's battle aura flared to life once again, making Akane and Ukyou scuttle away from the Chinese Amazon. "Shampoo KILL Mousse after Ranma kick his ass!" She angrily hissed.

"Damn you Saotome, yet another beauty has fallen under your evil charms!" Kuno said, pointing at Momoyo while wiping away some drool. "Fair maiden, I shall beat this cretin and free you, then we can MATE- I mean date!" He corrected quickly.

"Guess he doesn't need any more encouragement." Momoyo said flatly and turned to see Ranma glaring on her. "Wh-what?"

"You- YOU MADE THEM ANGRIER!" Ranma shouted in Momoyo's ear. "When they're angry, dumb, dumber and dumbass don't stay down easy, and I just recovered!"

"Hmph!" Momoyo said, scoffing at Ranma's concern. "As if I would let you have all this fun to yourself."

"This is my fight, don't butt in!" Ranma defended. None of his fiancees ever got into any of his fights.

"No way, it's karma, K-A-R-M-A! It's high time I get my piece of the action now and these guys look fairly capable." Momoyo said while eyeing Ranma's opponents.

"Momoyo you- you-!" Ranma was about to say only to find that Momoyo had rushed at the three idiots. "-idiot!" He shouted as he jumped after her.

++++ Later that afternoon ++++

"That was so fun, wasn't it Ranma?" Momoyo said, laughing excitedly as a small patch of gauze was applied to her face by Wanko.

Ranma continued to stare flatly at the Kawakami heir as his face was tended to by Kasumi.

"Tch! Don't be so stingy!" Momoyo berated the pigtailed boy. "Do you know how boring my life is, and here you are having all this fun! Share the wealth."

Ranma continued to stare at Momoyo even as he felt the antiseptic being applied to his bloodied fist.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me like that all day?" Momoyo asked, then she suddenly got a seductive look on her face. "I know I am beautiful, but you shouldn't undress a fragile maiden like me with your eyes like that." She said in a mock-shy, sultry tone.

Ranma continued to stare flatly at Momoyo's antics without saying a word, just a completely unnerving stare.

"Well, say something!" Momoyo shouted and was surprised to see Ranma stand up as Kasumi put the last bandage on his knuckles and he walked into the dojo without saying a word.

"You think he's mad at me?" Momoyo asked her sister. She didn't know why, but the thought of Ranma being mad at her just didn't sit right with her. She was about to go after the pigtailed boy when Yamato put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me talk to him, Nee-san." Yamato said softly before he followed after Ranma.

Ranma was alone with his thoughts in the dojo, performing a slow kata when he sensed the presence of Yamato entering.

"Ranma-san, I am sorry for my sister's antics." Yamato suddenly spoke up as he approached the pigtailed boy. "While I am sure my sister stepped on some martial artist code of honor, she meant no harm by it. It's just...it's rare for me to see her this happy." He said softly.

Interest peaked, he weaved his kata stance so that he was standing in front of Yamato while still flowing through it softly. "I'm..listening." He said in a neutral tone.

"Ranma-san, I have no idea what you went through in your life. But from what Akane-san, Ukyou-san, and the information I bought off of Nabiki-san told me, it painted a pretty rough picture." Yamato said with his arms folded across his chest. "So I cannot comment on what happened during the course of your life, what I can tell you is about Nee-san." He said, hoping to gain some common ground with the boy. Apparently, it worked as he noted a flicker of interest in Ranma's eyes.

"...Go on." Ranma prompted after a slight pause in his kata.

"Nee-san is the best martial artist I know," Yamato said after a few moments of thought. "In fact, from a young age she was beating up men twice her age. She's strong, incredibly strong, she's also very forward and to the point." He could easily remember his sister's bluntness on countless prior occasions.

Ranma switched into a kata of Anything Goes as he continued to listen.

"Unfortunately, due to her strength, she's never had a decent challenge outside of Grandpa and the other Devas." Yamato explained. "She always tells me that she has excess energy that she can't get rid of, excess energy that she does all sorts of crazy things to try and drain it away." He trailed off, remembering what exactly his sister did for fun.

"Continue." Ranma said as he flowed into yet another kata and saw the brown-hairerd boy focus back on the subject at hand.

"Over time, the lack of a real challenge, coupled with the excess energy built up inside her made her do crazy things to try and find some measure of relief, usually by picking on me or taking girls out on dates." Yamato said fondly before seeing Ranma's body stiffen a bit at the mention of his sister's conquests. "However, despite all of that, I have never seen Nee-san happy. Truly happy and able to enjoy herself in all my years of knowing her." He said sadly and fell silent.

"It's lonely at the top huh..." Ranma said, more to himself than to Yamato.

"As I said, I do believe I have never seen her truly happy or content in my life." Yamato said sadly then looked at Ranma directly. "That is, until she met you."

Ranma stop his kata and looked at Yamato in confusion. "Me? Why?" he asked.

"You defeated her, Ranma-san. Of all the hundreds of challengers from across the globe, you took her to her utmost limits and defeated her." Yamato said with a smile. "I have never seen her look so content, or seen such satisfaction on her face as I did when I helped tend to her after your first battle with her, Ranma-san." He recalled her beaming smile as she recalled the fight during their dinner to the rest of the Kazama family.

"Oh." Ranma said softly. He didn't know what to say to that, most of the people he beat up just looked angry.

"I personally thought that it was a fluke." Yamato said while holding up his hand quickly to show that he didn't mean any offense. "After her initial defeat, Nee-san, who never really had to work hard to win any fights, pestered Grandpa to help her analyze your fighting style."

"Oh?" Ranma asked, surprised. He had noticed that she wasn't as wasteful with her ki in their second fight, but to think that she had studied him...

"I have never seen her so determined to win before, Ranma-san, it was amazing." Yamato said with a nod as he looked at Ranma. "I thought for sure that when you two fought each other that she would destroy you. After all, she actually put in hard long hours of training in trying to beat you. I thought the whole thing was a forgone conclusion." He said, looking at Ranma bashfully and hoping that the boy wouldn't get offended.

"She almost did." Ranma said as he recalled his fight with Momoyo.

"But she didn't, Ranma-san." Yamato said with shake of his head. He honestly thought that Ranma would have been overpowered by his Nee-san like everyone else. "You met her blow for blow Ranma-san. You pushed her to her limits and in the end, you knocked her out." He said in respectful awe.

"We knocked each other out." Ranma corrected. "We decided that it was a draw." He said, remembering their earlier agreement.

"Regardless of what it was, I can only say that the smile I saw on her yesterday was even more beautiful and happier than I can ever recall seeing." Yamato said softly. This next part hurt but he had to say it. "In you, I think she met her match, an opponent who was not easily cowed by her pure strength."

"Your sister is like a typhoon," Ranma said honestly. "Fighting her is like trying to go against nature itself, her power and ki is overwhelming on all fronts." He told the brown-haired boy.

"Yet you did not yield to her, Ranma-san." Yamato said in amazement. He often felt like his sister was an unstoppable storm. "You stood in the face of all her fury and held firm. You have my complete respect for that."

"Aww," Ranma said feeling self-conscious about the praise. "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to be angry with her and hate her for what she did this afternoon." Yamato said earnestly. "You are the only one she has completely acknowledged as an equal, and it would devastate her if she found out that you detest her. As strong as she may be, she's still as emotionally vulnerable as any other girl."

"Bah!" Ranma said with a scoff. "It's not like I was really mad at her or nothing, just wanted her to sweat a bit is all." He said with a smirk as he saw Yamato's surprised expression.

Yamato laughed then. "Oh Nee-san will be so relieved." he said in a heartfelt tone.

"Anything Goes school of Martial Arts Technique: Dead Fish Stare!" Ranma said with a smirk before mimicking his earlier expression.

"Hah hah, well in that case, I'll leave you be," Yamato said as he turned around and was about to leave but he stopped in his tracks. Turning back to Ranma he gave him an odd expression.

"What?" Ranma asked when he saw the weird expression on Yamato's face.

"I think...I think I should tell you this," Yamato said as he stepped closer to Ranma. "When we were kids, my sister told me that she would only acknowledge someone that could match her in combat as worthy of her. I myself am not physically able to do so, so instead I tried to get her to acknowledge me as an equal, someone worthy of her affection by using my brain." He said while tapping his head.

"Oh, did it work?" Ranma asked and didn't understand why he felt saddened that Momoyo was taken. He had three potential fiancees for crying out loud!

"Yes and no," Yamato said sadly. "I confessed to her twice and both time she rejected me." He sighed sadly.

Ranma felt a bubble of joy at the news but squashed that unworthy feeling. "Ah...sorry to hear that..." He said honestly.

"Maybe it's for the best, I have always been hung up on her and will always consider myself her underling." Yamato said with a smile. "However, Ranma-san, I can already see from the way she talks and looks at you that she has already acknowledged you as a man worthy of her affection."

"Eh?" Ranma's jaw dropped open. "W-wha-what are you talking about?!" He said in half a panic. He'd tried very hard not to express romantic interest in Momoyo, mainly because he didn't really think that she had any in him. But now that Yamato had said that...

"It is obvious I think, she's blunt and very playful around you if you haven't already noticed." Yamato said to a wide-eyed Ranma. "And truth be told, I think you would be good match for her, Ranma-san." He said in a light tone as she watched the pigtailed boy look more confused than ever.

"Wha? Why?!" Ranma asked, a bug-eyed expression still plastered across his face.

"Because of your chaotic lifestyle, my sister would never get bored, but most importantly of all, you can stand on equal ground with her." Yamato said bluntly before both boys lapsed into complete silence.

"I, I, don't know what to say." Ranma said honestly.

"Well, whatever you have to say, you should talk to my sister." Yamato said lightly. "As for me I think I've said enough, too much in fact. No doubt Nee-san has been right outside the door listening in, and will be kicking my ass soon." He said with a wry grin.

Sure enough, once he extended his senses Ranma could feel Momoyo's presence beyond the screen door. "How did you?" Ranma asked. Yamato didn't look like much of a fighter, maybe he had underestimated the boy.

"Felt her before you?" Yamato asked with a serious expression. "Easy, it's my danger sense! I've lived with her all these years, how else could I have survived if I didn't have a sixth sense pinpointing her location?" He said honestly.

"Ah." Ranma said sagely. "That make sense." If you feared something enough, you usually developed a sixth sense to warn you of the danger. He could empathize with the situation.

"Like hell it does!" Momoyo yelled as she opened the Dojo door. "How could you badmouth your sister like that! You been getting pretty bold lately underling, maybe I should put you in your place!" She threatened in a low tone.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Yamato yelled as all color drained from his face. He quickly ran to hide behind his last bastion of hope. "Ranma-sama! Save me!" He said, trying to disappear behind the pigtailed shield.

Ranma had to shake his head at Yamato's antics. "Momoyo, can we talk?" He asked the newly arrived girl.

Momoyo suddenly blushed. "Ah, sure?" She said softly as she suddenly found the walls of the Dojo really interesting.

"Now's your chance," Ranma whispered to the cowering boy behind him. "Quick, run."

"Arigato Ranma-sama!" Yamato yelled as he ran without looking back, shutting the Dojo door behind him.

The two former combatants looked at one another, both feeling a bit awkward.

"So, my little brother apparently talks too much." Momoyo said in a vexed tone her demeanor all confidence once again.

"But was he telling the truth?" Ranma asked, wanting to know. Looking at Momoyo's face, he tried to gauge her reaction.

"Yes." Momoyo said, biting her lower lip. "I'm not sorry for it." She said honestly.

"Blunt and to the point eh, just like Yamato said." Ranma replied and looked thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding to himself. "Well since you were honest with me, I think...no I feel I ca-should be honest with you too."

Momoyo watched as Ranma looked at her and remained silent. "Well?" She asked impatiently after a full minute had passed.

"I turn into a girl you know." Ranma said bluntly, taking a step toward Momoyo to see her reaction. "A real girl, how can you like a half-man half-girl freak like me?" He asked seriously. Something like that was freaky even to the most hardened, Akane had eventually accepted him but even she was freaked out by it initially.

"I know," Momoyo said, recalling Ranma's redheaded form. "And I simply don't care, it's interesting." She answered with a step of her own and saw that Ranma looked a bit surprised by her declaration.

Ranma searched Momoyo face for any signs of bravado but her face, like Yamato said, was like an open book. She really saw no problem with his curse, no revulsion or repulsion.

"I have people that want me dead and rivals that often attack me out of the blue like they did today." Ranma warned her as he stepped closer to the pretty girl. "If you get involved with me you'll rarely get any real moments of peace again."

Momoyo had to grinned a bit at that, clearly Ranma does not realize how lucky he was to get such excitement in his life.

"Makes it all the more fun." Momoyo replied as she put her hands behind her back and stood a couple of inches away from Ranma. "I'll take half of what you're having." She said boldly.

The girl was persistent Ranma admitted but from her demeanor she really did not seem to mind. Now to drop the biggest obstacle of them all.

"I have three fiancees, well some ex-fiancees, but they all think that I should marry one of them, and to be honest, I have some feelings for them also." Ranma said honestly. With Momoyo, he did not feel the need to hide anything as he closed the gap between them to see if she would flinch.

"Funny because I still have some feelings for Yamato." Momoyo replied back just as bluntly as she leaned forward and mashed her impressive breasts against Ranma's chest.

Love was a battlefield, Momoyo understood this, she would destroy her opponents. There was no way she was giving up on Ranma, not after what he had shown her.

"A lot of people will try to get in your way." Ranma said softly with a concerned voice. "Hurt you to get to me." He said as he recalled Akane's kidnapping.

"Lucky for you," Momoyo said in a soft husky whisper with amusement dancing in her eyes. "I'm the best martial artist in the world."

"Bullshit." Ranma immediately shot back with a grin as he made eye contact with her. It doesn't look like she was going to give up, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted her to. "You're probably going to regret knowing me." He tried to convey his warning, to make her see reason that the chaos in his life wasn't really all that great to begin with.

Momoyo looked at Ranma and before he could react, she leaned even further in and kissed him softly, her arms intertwined loosely around his neck as she did so. The kiss was soft and gentle, a direct contrast to how they had fought each other before.

Breaking the kiss and pulling back but with both of her hand on Ranma's shoulders, Momoyo gave her equal a Cheshire grin. "I haven't regretted anything yet since I met you." she said and with that turned on her heel and left a stunned Ranma looking after her.

A few minutes later after he regained his senses he shook his head ruefully. "Damn, what did I get myself into?" Ranma said in a disbelieving yet happy tone before he went back to his kata.

Ranma had a feeling that Momoyo was going to be a lot different from all his other suitors but a part of him couldn't wait to see how it all turns out.

**_End and a beginning._**

A/N: And it ends! That's it folk_s._ There will be a epilogue of sort but for me this mark the end of the main story itself. Like I state back in the beginning I was feeling the romance side of things and wanted to make a Seahorse-ish fic but without the heavy drama. Something light hearted, Waffy almost. I hope I succeeded but if not it was a nice experiment right or wrong.

Now a lot of the concern is that I seem to be holding back some of Ranma special moves. I am not he still have them just like Momoyo had her final weapon nuke attack up her sleeves. For me both of them wanted to test the other out , Could Ranma have use the Umisenken sneak up behind Momoyo and cheap shot her the entire fight? Sure he could he could have also done that in the manga for everyone else also but he didn't. However Momoyo could have just at easily from the start of the fight do her Nuke blast attack that could be seen by NASA as was shown in the visual novel and taken out most of the town.

So the main thing when I wrote them was balance and as martial artist they know not to escalated it. This was also not a battle to the death this was a test of skill and Ranma does have training in hand to hand combat in fact for the past 10 years that what he was training in. Momoyo also does not have anything resembling Ryoga like invulnerability so there was no reason why Ranma should ever had to hide especially when his punches can hurt her.

In the end it all came down to martial arts skill and pride and that's what I was focusing in on their fight. Yes Ranma would lose eventually but then true to his nature when he doesn't lose he doesn't get a power up. They will pull each other to higher and greater heights is my belief when I wrote the two in mind.

I thought about using the Umisenken but that wouldn't be a test of skill but more like game of hide and seek. I though about ki blast exchange but that wouldn't be a test of skill that'll just be a shoot out. A test of skill to me at least is when you take something head on and learn your limits the hard way. So possibly in the future a Nekoken induce Ranma could destroy Momoyo or Momoyo could do any of her crazy destructive move and take out Ranma if not the surrounding area. All of those possibly that people imagine are all possibly in their later fights. However that is another story for another time.

When it comes down to it, Ranma can check Momoyo on all front while Momoyo can power through most of Ranma attacks. It will always come down to determination from both and how they are feeling that day.

On another note, I also felt that I should have written a Ranma and Momoyo lemon but... I don't have the skill for that! But it totally happens and Majikoi style at that! Oh and to the Ost- Storm of Love! Use your imagination!

So in closing thank you for those that stuck with it and read it, I hope I provided enough and sufficient twist and turns to keep people off and was not too predictable in my execution as this entire project too was to enhance my story telling skills. It was an interesting project ^_^ I might do some side story of what life is like now with Ranma and Momoyo in the mix and open up several other routes for Ranma for kick and giggles but it's nothing that I would be dedicated to doing. It more of if I have the urge for it or not.

Thank you once again for those that stuck with me and read this story! And I hope that I was able to answer most concerns that popped up from people. However this fic was never a long term thing. It could have been but it was not something I had in mind, it was a simple story I figure would be neat to tell with a beginning,middle and end.

As always C+C welcome , reviews appreciated. ^_^

Next! Chapter! Epilogue-ish Grand finale!


End file.
